Reuniting
by facingadyingnation
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are broken up, but quickly fate drops in and brings the two of them together again. Soon enough, Blaine's family life takes a turn for the worst, making them mature rapidly and learn how to be parents to a beautiful little girl.
1. Chapter 1

**I just thought of this idea for a fanfiction. This chapter is just to set the story up. I should be publishing a new chapter every day for at least a week. I will warn you, the first few chapters come off to be a little too good to be true, but hey, sometimes coincidences happen, right? **

* * *

><p>Kurt has been living in the concrete jungle, the city of dreams, the big apple, whatever you want to call it; New York City, ever since graduating McKinley High three years ago. It's been a little tough, coming up with money for rent every month, but he's pushed his way through. Everyone knows, it's not easy making a name for yourself as an artist in New York, but if you've been blessed with the talented and you have enough ambition, it is possible.<p>

His initial plan was to move here with Rachel. Rachel Berry, the Broadway bound best friend of his. They had both gotten into NYADA but Rachel dropped out after a very lucky audition with casting directors of Wicked's Tour Company. She was only cast as a munchkin but you can't always get the lead on your first try, so she took the job. Leaving Kurt, friendless, in this huge city. He was somewhat jealous, I mean ever since that Glee Club trip to Nationals, it had been Rachel's idea to study here. And she left him to make her Broadway dreams come true, whereas he still could not scrounge up enough money for balcony seats to a Broadway show. Totally unfair. But he tried his best to be supportive, being the loyal friend that he is.

Kurt had still kept in touch with Mercedes. She would make trips to see him for holidays, and a few times during the summers they would spend a weekend in the Hamptons, apparently her dad had one a lucky lottery, leaving the family an unnecessary amount of extra money. He had purchased lavish homes in Orlando, Los Angeles, and The Hamptons. Kurt missed her greatly throughout the year. But that was what Skype was for. Finn, Burt, and Carole would visit too which was nice, or help provide Kurt with a plane ticket or gas money to come up to Ohio from time to time. But other than that he did not miss too much about Ohio.

* * *

><p>Except one very dear person, Blaine Anderson. Blaine was Kurt's ex-boyfriend, and the story goes; they were very much in love. But they had a falling out after a drunken night when Blaine came to visit Kurt last December. They had been argueing about trust issues. Kurt could not fully trust Blaine, and rightfully so, after Blaine had confessed to a night with Sebastian Smythe. It broke Kurt, he had never felt so betrayed in his life. He felt dead inside after hearing Blaine's intoxicating words. Hence the slurring.<p>

"Kurt, I-I-I love you, I have never loved anyone before, so I don't know too much about love. But if love isn't what I feel when I'm with you, w-well then, I have no clue what love is. But, I need to be honest with you about something kind of crucial."

"What, Blaine, what?"

"It's Sebastian. It ment nothing Kurt, I swear, oh-oh God, Kurt, it was nothing. I'm so sorry, what have I done?"

"Go."

Blaine raised his voice and Kurt could see anger mixed with regret pouring over his hazel eyes. The hazel eyes that at that time, for the first time ever, did not strike Kurt as enchanting or beautiful.

"No! You have to listen to me, Kurt! I love you! I was drunk, I-I barely even remember."

"Is that supposed to make it okay? Does it magically make it better because you were drunk enough to do that? You know how much I love you, it makes it worse that you let yourself drink to the point of losing control. I'm saying this one more time, and only once. Go, Blaine, leave. You're only making it worse. I will call you if I ever have the need to speak to you. Leave. Now."

And with that, Blaine left. He was sobbing uncontrollably. But he was also drunk. Him and Blaine liked drinking together on occasions. It's just comforting being in a state of mind like that with someone you love. You can say all the lovey things on your mind without feeling tacky about it. And you could be silly and act like children laughing at every little thing together. But Kurt could not believe Blaine had been with Smythe. Kurt did not cry while Blaine was in the apartment. He did not want to show weakness, he could not let his guard down. He needed Blaine to know what he had done, even if it had ment ending the relationship and not being able to look back. If he had cried, Blaine would have held him, which would have made it ten times harder to strictly tell Blaine to leave.

But for the past few months, Kurt was beginning to feel like something was missing or a part of him was lost and he could not seem to find it. He missed Blaine's arms being around him. He missed his un-gelled curly hair every morning. He missed coming home to the sound of Blaine writing new music. He simply missed Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter, Mercedes and Kurt reconnect, and she has some very exciting, and nerve racking(?) news for Kurt!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay, not that it matters, I don't have many readers yet. But I'm hoping to gain a few if I keep going. The first couple chapters will be the hardest, if you read, please review; I like feedback, even if it's just a sentence or two.**

* * *

><p>Mercedes picked up her phone to call Kurt, she's been meaning to come up to New York soon for some much needed Holiday shopping. She dialed. Nothing. She called again, still no answer. It seemed weird, Kurt always answered. She waited a few minutes to see if he would text her, just in case he was in a situation where he couldn't answer his phone. No text, so after about 15 minutes she called back and left a quick message, she knew he'd respond when he could.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt had been feeling down and out all week. Things just were not going his way. He missed his friends, he missed Ohio, and although he was in denial about it, he missed Blaine. But he wouldn't let himself think about the boy too much. He decided to check his phone, maybe call this guy that he's befriended from his drama class, see if he wanted a coffee. But instead, he saw a new voicemail. He never actually listened to his voicemails, but after seeing it was from Mercedes he gave her a call back right away. Mercedes always had perfect timing. It's like she telepathically knew when he was upset.<p>

"Kurt! Are you okay? You never go a minute without your phone, where were you?"

"Sorry, 'Cedes, I've just been a little, well, under the weather."

"Well you better shake that feeling off because I'm flying in this weekend! Can I sleep at your place?"

"No way! Of course you can, you don't even need to ask! I'm so excited to see you!"

"I have so much drama to fill you in on. Oh. My. God. You will not believe everything that's been going on around here."

"I'm definitely looking forward to it, when's your flight?"

"On Thursday night, red eye, so I should be there around 8 in the morning on Friday, but I'll just grab a cab over to your apartment, text me the address. And make sure to tell Rachel, I want to have a diva's girls night, it's been way too long, I even miss her annoying self."

"She didn't tell you?"

"…tell me what, Kurt?"

"Little miss show tunes got cast as a frumpy munchkin with Wicked's Tour Company. She no longer lives here, which is why I have barely any money, I need to find a new roommate."

"Wow, I mean, that's great for her but- we'll just have to talk about all this when I get there. I'm so excited, Kurt, thank you for letting me stay with you on such short notice, you're a fabulous friend, and we will have an amazing time, without little miss show tunes there to boss us around, gotta run, love you!"

"Love you too 'Cedes."

Kurt honestly could not be happier that she will be seeing Mercedes. He is in desperate need of some time with his favorite diva.

* * *

><p>For the next few days between morning classes and his job as a waiter at O'brians, a pub off a side street from times square, nothing special, he had been running around frantically making sure his house was spotless for when 'Cedes came. He just could not get his mind off seeing her. She truly was his best friend. They could go months without seeing each other and when they finally reconnected, it'd be like they never even missed a day. He needed to see a familiar face, a face from home.<p>

* * *

><p>Thursday night came and Kurt was too excited to sleep, so he decided to take a few pm's and hit the hay. He woke at 7am to a spotless apartment and decided to make a beautiful breakfast for when Mercedes arrived.<p>

_Text from 'Cedes 8:42 am, Dec 15: _Kurt, just got in the cab, be there in about 40 minutes, traffic's crazy.

Text from Kurt 8:44 am, Dec 15: Take your time, I'll be here, totally ditching class today.

* * *

><p>As soon as Mercedes arrived, Kurt could tell she was excited about something other than just seeing him.<p>

"Mercedes, what's up? You and Sam dating again? You seem overly happy about something?"

"Well, yes, we have been talking more lately, but I wouldn't call it dating, yet…"

"How did you not tell me this earlier?" Kurt replied, pretending to be annoyed.

"Kurt, I am overly excited about something, but it's not just about Sam. I have to tell you something. I waited because I wanted to tell you in person to see your reaction face to face. It's about Blaine…"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me if you like it! New chapter, 1-2 days! <strong>

**Mercedes will tell Kurt some exciting news about Blaine, keep reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the update, please review! I hope you like it. I know it seems all too good to be true but it won't continue to be that way! I promise. **

* * *

><p>"What about Blaine, Mercedes?" Kurt said, showing concern but trying to act uninterested.<p>

"Okay well he got the lead in Lima's production of Chess."

"Why is that important? He always loved theatre, and was good at it, I'm not surprised?" sounding confused.

"Well at one of the performances I guess a scout was there because he's kind of been getting his name around ever since a few of his Youtube videos have gone viral."

"And?"

"He got a lead on Broadway, Kurt. Blaine Anderson is going to be on Broadway. Here in New York City."

Kurt was absolutely astonished. He wanted to show his joy for Blaine, but he kept his thoughts contained.

"Well, Mercedes, that is great for Blaine. But I will not being going to see him if that's what you hinting at. We're over, and we have been for a year now."

"What the hell are you even saying, Kurt? If anyone of our friends from home landed on Broadway you know you'd go. I'm sure you would have went to see Rachel if she was on Broadway instead of touring. Why is Blaine any different."

"Mercedes, I don't need you to give me additude. I'm happy for Blaine, but I will not be going to see him, so this conversation should just stop."

"You're being really selfish, Kurt. I'm not looking to argue with you, but you are not being the Kurt that I love. I'll be back later, I'm going to visit my grandmother in Soho. I told her I would, she won't mind if I am a little early. Think about everything I just told you and text me when you calm down. See ya."

Mercedes turns and walk out, and as soon as she's about to close the door behind her, she turns around, looks are Kurt, and says

"Hey, Kurt, I understand. I'm not mad at you, I get that I just surprised you with all of this so quickly. I'll see you later."

Kurt loved this about Mercedes. Whenever they argued, she'd be sure to fix it right away. Even though this wasn't her argument to fix.

"I'm sorry, I have some thinking to do. I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>Mercedes left. Kurt could not believe what had just happened. Is Blaine really going to be on Broadway? When he learned the news about Rachel landing a job Kurt was exceedingly jealous, but with Blaine, there was not even a hint of jealousy. He was truly proud of Blaine, he was ecstatic for him. Blaine Anderson, on Broadway. His name would be in lights, in New York City. But he still could not go see Blaine in the show. Mercedes hadn't even gotten the chance to tell Kurt what show Blaine would be in. He was sure she would bring it up later. He could not even face Blaine. He missed him too much, and Kurt knows that he still loves Blaine. And now with Blaine going to be living in the city, this could be a second chance for them if he would just go see him. Why was this so hard for Kurt? Why wouldn't Kurt let his guard down and just go see Blaine. Well, Blaine probably would not even want to see Kurt anyways, right? Blaine probably has a new successful boyfriend. Blaine has probably completely forgotten about Kurt.<p>

Kurt's mind was rambling.

Kurt can't help but want to see Blaine, but he won't.

_Text from 'Cedes 4:16 pm, Dec 15: _I'll be back in a few, want to go grab an early dinner?

Text from Kurt 4:19 pm, Dec 15: Okay, yeah sounds good. And I'm sorry about freaking out earlier, you know how I get.

Mercedes was knocking at the door. Kurt opened the door for her to find Mercedes back to her normal spunky attitude.

"What are you in the mood to eat?" Kurt asked.

"Anything, my grandma had made gumbo, but no way was I touching that. I couldn't even keep a straight face while smelling it."

Kurt laughed, "Okay, how about Chinese, I've been totally craving lo mein for the past week!"

"Sounds good."

They grabbed their coats and left for a small, fancy but not too expensive Chinese place on 53rd street.

* * *

><p>"How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying, " Mercedes said randomly.<p>

"Excuse me?" said Kurt, with a flustered look on his face.

"That's the musical, you know, that Blaine is in."

"Should have guessed, Finch is the perfect part for Blaine. I'm really excited for him."

"So, does that mean you'll go?" Mercedes replied with a new found sense of excitement.

"No."

"Kurt, you'll regret it. Besides, I already bought your ticket, and I know you don't want to waste my money." She snapped with a sort of, southern twang, per say. Adding attitude, of course, this was Mercedes that he was talking to.

"You, what?"

"You heard, boy. I bought your ticket. Opening night, January 14. You have almost a month to prepare yourself to see him again."

"Does Blaine know about this?"

"No, he asked if I had seen you, I said no. But he's excited that I'll be there. And you're going with me, he just doesn't know it yet."

Mercedes becoming serious all of a sudden asked, "Kurt, will you go with me, or not?"

"On one condition; We leave as soon as it ends, and no stage door. I will see him perform but I will not speak to him. And do not, I repeat, do not let him know that I am coming."


	4. Chapter 4

**This is kind of a long chapter but I hope you guys like the story. I know it is a little cliché to make Blaine take the role as Finch in How to Succeed, seeing as though Darren is doing that right now. It's just that I'm going to see the show in a week and I am so excited, can you blame me? **_Well I cannot stress enough how much I'd like reviews**.**_** I haven't gotten many yet, so I really don't know if people like the story or not. I want to know if you guys like it because if not, I will stop writing it.**

* * *

><p>After dinner Kurt and Mercedes went shopping over in St. Mark's Square because they were not in the mood for all the hustle 'n bustle of times square in the middle of December. And let's face it, neither of them have an extra $500 dollars to spend on a few Christmas presents. St Mark's Square is a ton of fun anyway. There are a bunch of little indie shops that sell handmade clothes and jewelry. A total funked out grunge-Goth store that have Dr. Martens in every style, color, and size imaginable, which clearly is Kurt's idea of heaven, and a few side stores that sell paraphernalia for marijuana which Mercedes figures will be a perfect present for Puck. So they shop around for a few hours. Their findings were pretty successful. Mercedes bought a new bohemian-chic guitar strap for Sam because he's been complaining about how badly he needs one, and a pack of chapsticks, as a joke. She also bought an erotic new corset for Tina from Kurt's heaven. Kurt bought a vintage football jersey from a consignment store for Finn, and also some new flannels for his father. His gifts were bland compared to Mercedes, but he wasn't totally focused on the shopping. His mind wandered to other places the whole night. His mind wandered to Blaine.<p>

* * *

><p>When they got back to Kurt's apartment it was around 9 pm, and even though they wanted to stay up and catch up on the rest of the drama, Kurt could not ditch class again tomorrow, so he decided to go to bed. Mercedes was tired anyway, her flight left at about 4 am the previous night. They made plans to order in takeout tomorrow night and watch reality television. So Kurt got in the shower, then completed his nightly skin care ritual, and then off to bed. He was out like a light in a matter of minutes.<p>

Mercedes did not have as much luck as Kurt did in the sleeping department. It was always a little tough for her to fall asleep in new places. She decided to play Angry Birds on her iPhone until she got sleepy enough to fall into a slumber. She was just about to beat her high score when a text showed up on her phone;

_Text from Blaine Anderson 9:57 pm Dec 15:_ Hey Mercedes, I just listened to your voicemail saying that you bought tickets to my opening, thank you so much! It means the world to me, I would call you to give you a proper thank you but I'm walking back to my apartment now from rehearsal and you know how loud the streets of New York can be (:

Mercedes read the text and smiled but wished that she could tell Blaine that she was probably just streets away from him. She wanted Kurt to see him, they were the epitome of a perfect couple, not that those exist. But they were close enough. She didn't know the whole story of their break-up; she only knew little pieces of information. She had heard that Blaine messed around with Sebastian Smythe. She didn't fully believe it, but then she heard that there was alcohol involved, which made it more believable. To say that Sebastian was a flirt would be an understatement. He makes no connection to the word "no" and if he wants something; he gets it. Not to mention his appearance. Sebastian Smythe is nearly everyone's idea of sexy. But even if Blaine did mess up, everyone deserves a second chance, especially Blaine Anderson. But she had faith that once Kurt saw him on that stage that he would want him back, she had faith in reuniting the two ex-lovers.

Text from Mercedes Jones 9:59 pm Dec 15: No need to thank me Blaine! I'm sure I can speak for the whole Glee Club to say that we are unbelievably proud of you! I am so looking forward to seeing you perform up there. I have seats for row C center so I have a perfect view. Only about one month3

_Text from Blaine Anderson 10:07 pm Dec 15: _Aw! Mercedes, you are so sweet! So far, you and Tina are the only ones from our group back home that I know are coming, I'm sure a few others will show though! But I was wondering something…

Text from Mercedes Jones 10:09 pm Dec 15: What is it?

_Text from Blaine Anderson 10:10 pm Dec 15:_ Do you know if anyone has mentioned it to Kurt? I wonder if he knows, I mean only lives like 11 blocks from Times Square and only 8 blocks from the theatre. I just wonder if he knows, and if he does, I wonder if he'll come to see me. Not that it matters. You know, it's just been on my mind

Mercedes read the text. She wanted so badly to tell him that she convinced Kurt to go. But she decided that she needed to keep her mouth shut for once. She's broken Kurt's trust so many times, and God bless him, he always forgives her, but this is different. There's be a 90% chance that Kurt would not let this one go if she let the secret out. And if she mentioned it to Blaine he would text Kurt and then Kurt would be furious with Mercedes and then he would let his pride get in the way of going to see Blaine perform. As hard as it would be, she was going to keep quiet about the fact that Kurt would also be there, on his opening night.

Text from Mercedes Jones 10:13 pm Dec 15: I'm not sure if he knows, I can mention it to him if you'd like.

_Text from Blaine Anderson 10:14 pm Dec 15: _No, don't worry about it. He's always in Times Square, I'm sure he'll stumble upon the giant poster of my face once it comes out lol

Text from Mercedes Jones 10:16 pm Dec 15: Well you've got a point there! But I'm getting tired, I'm going to get some sleep, I'm sure we'll be keeping in touch. Send me some pictures of you in your costume and some of the set and stuff when you can get the chance! Night, love ya, Blaine!

_Text from Blaine Anderson 10:17pm Dec 15: _You got it! Love you too, night!


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a really short chapter, I just wanted to get this awkward part out of the way so I could go on to writing about Blaine's opening. Thank you so much to anyone who has been reading. But I've still gotten barely any feedback on weather this story is liked or not, so let me know! Things are soon going to take a turn for the more interesting in the next few chapters.**

* * *

><p>January 3<p>

Well the Holidays are over. Kurt unfortunately did not have enough money to fly himself back to Ohio for Christmas so he spent it by himself. He didn't mind being by himself too much, he had his lonely days, but for the most part he was fine alone. For New Year's he went over to Alex's, his friend from his drama class, for some drinks. Alex is nice, handsome even, but there's nothing there more than friendship. Alex is straight anyways, but it doesn't freak him out that Kurt is gay. Kurt had even told Alex about Blaine. Alex told Kurt to not be so intent on not speaking to Blaine and that if it is meant to be they'll be "put in each other's paths by the end of the night." Alex made every word out of his mouth sound spiritual. He had a point though. Kurt was beginning to entertain the thought of destiny. If he was meant to come face to face with Blaine at some point after or before the show, then it would happen.

* * *

><p>Everyone from home had called Kurt at one point or another making sure that he'd be there to support Blaine. Why was everyone so involved? They had been broken up for a year, why did it matter so much to the entire community of Lima that Kurt had to be at his debut?<p>

Finn called; "It's been a year, when are you going to forgive him? If anyone, he deserves it."

Santana; "Come on, Lady Face. It's clear you still love him, go see him perform and let it get you hot 'n bothered then get down with him afterwards." Uh huh, typical Santana.

Britney; "Why wouldn't you go? I thought he was your favorite unicorn."

And of course, Burt, Kurt's father; "Kurt, it's important that you go. If it were the other way around you know damn straight that Blaine would do anything in his power to be there."

Why did it matter so much to people? But whatever, Kurt was going to go see him perform. He can't even imagine the shit he'd get from everyone if he didn't go.

* * *

><p>January 10<p>

Everyday Blaine's opening inches closer and closer. Kurt gets more nervous everyday as he waits with anticipation. He's been trying to figure out what to wear for the past four days. He's come to the conclusion. Jeans, so tight they could be painted on. Dress shoes. A purple button down dress shirt with a skinny black tie, and a black blazer. He knew he looked good. He almost wanted Blaine to see him. He wondered if Blaine missed him.

Also Mercedes mentioned to Kurt that Blaine has asked about him a few times, he wouldn't do that if he had a boyfriend or anything, would he? Kurt furtively hoped that Blaine had no one else is his life, you know, just in case the stars were aligned for them to rekindle their flame. Kurt tried not to worry, he did not want his hopes getting up. He made himself stop coming up with scenarios in his head. Those things would not happen. He needed to keep his head in reality. It's been a year since they've seen each other, a year since they've spoken with one another, a year since they've ever texted one another. Things have changed. They weren't KurtandBlaine anymore. They were Kurt and Blaine, two separate people. Ugh, he really needed to just stop thinking about January 14th altogether. It would come soon enough, and whatever was meant to happen, would.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter, Blaine's opening night. I should be able to update tomorrow. Please review this, it would mean a lot to me to get some feedback. I've got some really great ideas in store!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so excited for these next few chapters. Keep reading! Thank you to anyone who has been. This is a pretty long chapter, but an important one. It's Blaine's big night!**

**I would really appreciate a review, I only have 2 so far. I just want to know what you guys think, just a simple sentence? Or suggestions?**

* * *

><p>January 14.<p>

Kurt woke up to Mercedes blasting old school Kanye in the room down the hall. She belted out the intro to that song perfectly; Kurt could never tire of hearing it. She had flown in the night before for Blaine's debut. He also woke up to a surprising little situation of his own. He hadn't woken up with his pajama bottoms askew like this for at least a few months. Odd. Then it hit him, Blaine's debut, is tonight. Nervousness swelled up inside of Kurt so fiercely he felt sick. He could not believe that after a year, he was going to see Blaine. Had he dreamed of Blaine last night? No, he couldn't have. He needed to fix this before anyone came in. But Santana, Britney, Puck, Sam, and Mercedes had all flown in the day before and Kurt could hear them all talking in the kitchen down the hall. Soon enough, he heard a knock on the door, before Kurt could answer the door just opened.

Kurt saw Santana standing outside his door awkwardly staring at his morning situation. "What was the point in even knocking if you were going to barge right in?"

"Getting a little too excited for tonight, are you? Someone's been thinking about Blaine. You could ahead and take care of that first," her eyes traveling below Kurt's waist, "and then come out and let us know if you want to out to breakfast with us. We're leaving in 20."

She turned around, closed the door behind her, and left. Thank God. Kurt loved having all of his friends here, but really? He still needed his privacy. But he wasn't mad, it was typical Santana. Besides it would have been much more awkward had it been Puck, or Sam.

Had Kurt really been thinking of Blaine? Did he seriously have a sex dream about Blaine last night? It was coming back to him. You know how your brain does that, it will show you little pieces of your dream in fragments. Yeah, that was all Kurt was getting. All he could remember was a man pushing his bedroom door open while forcefully kissing him. Kurt could not see the man's face but he subconsciously knew that it was Blaine, which was another weird thing that dreams did sometimes. He didn't have time, nor did he feel like putting in the effort to remember his dream. He also did not have the time or privacy to deal with his situation in a proper way, so a shower would have to do.

When he got out of the shower he got ready quickly, which was a rarity for Kurt. He ran out to the kitchen so that his friends wouldn't leave without him for breakfast. The whole conversation over their breakfasts revolved around one thing. Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. Making it very difficult for Kurt to get him out of his head. Everyone kept harassing Kurt to let Mercedes text Blaine telling him that Kurt would be attending his debut. Kurt wanted to surprise Blaine, so he declined that gracious offer every time, sarcasm intended. They also repeatedly asked Kurt to come to Sardi's tonight with the crew. Sardi's was a restaurant in the heart of the theatre district of New York City. Blaine's parents had set up a dinner party there afterwards. They had all been invited. But Kurt kept declining. He was acting stubborn, but he knew that he honestly hoped that he'd end up changing his own mind by the end of the night. He was secretly planning to go out with them afterwards. Not with the intention of rekindling any kind of relationship with Blaine, whether it be friendship or something more. He just wanted to be with all of his friends together again in one room. It had only been a blurry memory of the last time an opportunity to be with all of them took place. Besides, it was so nice of them to all fly down to be there for his opening night. They were all really great, supportive friends. Even Kurt's family was even trying to come up with enough extra money to see the show. Carole had called two nights ago asking if Blaine liked red, or white roses better. They had some sent to the theatre for his opening. God, everyone was so kind, that Kurt almost felt bad. Even with Kurt's nerves he could barely contain his excitement any longer. He just wanted to text Blaine himself, or let Mercedes to relay the information to him that Kurt would, indeed, be there tonight, seeing as though he asked Mercedes if Kurt knew about it four times. But he wanted to surprise Blaine, did that mean he wanted to come face to face with Blaine? Hell yes. In his own head he knew how bad Kurt wanted to see him, but he was still on the idea that if it was meant to happen, it would.

* * *

><p>There he was, looking up at "Blaine Anderson" in lights above a picture of Blaine's face. He looked the same as he did a year ago, still very handsome. Since de-activating his Facebook, Kurt had not even seen a picture of Blaine since somewhere around February when he visited home and was looking through an old yearbook. Kurt's stomach was tied in knots. He was unable to tell if it was pure nerves about seeing Blaine again and what would happen, if it were nerves for Blaine because he wanted him to do perfectly, even though, this was Blaine Anderson, of course he would do perfectly. Or if it was simply just a thousand butterflies fluttering their wings throughout Kurt's whole body. He concluded that it was a mixture of the three. Santana, Britney, Puck, Sam, Mercedes, and himself all found their seats, center orchestra, row C. In other words, fucking amazing seats. Kurt looked over and saw Santana and Britney covertly holding hands underneath Britney's jacket; Puck looking down the shirt of a girl in front of him standing over her seat looking in her purse, typical. Sam looking at Mercedes and wondering who the hell she was texting, and Mercedes, obviously, texting someone with a big smile on her face. Kurt leaned his head over to see if he could read the name, and nonetheless, she was texting Blaine. Blaine needed to be warming up, why on God's green earth was he texting Mercedes. The fact that he was behind that curtain, only shy of 30 feet away from him made this all so much more real. Blaine was back there right now, getting ready to come onto the stage, a Broadway stage. It truly was surreal. Kurt looked around and noticed how many people were there. I guess the word about him really had been traveling around rapidly ever since those YouTube videos. The lights dimmed. Kurt saw Blaine descend from a latter onto the stage, a hell of an opening. All he could do was hold his breathe.<p>

Act 1 was completed. As the lights slowly reached normal brightness again all of his friends began to talk about how amazing Blaine was doing. All Kurt do was stare at the empty stage in awe. If Kurt had any resistance toward speaking with Blaine after the show, it was all gone now. He had to have this boy back in his life. All the love he ever had for Blaine was rushing up to him all at once, ever since he stepped foot on that stage. Kurt could feel a single tear fall down his face. Had he lost his chance? Had he already let Blaine go, never to return? He was so unbelievably proud of him. Blaine was living his dream and Kurt wanted to be along for the ride. Kurt wiped his face before anyone noticed and when he turned his face to look for Mercedes, they were all looking at him.  
>"Are you okay, Kurt?" Mercedes sounded worried.<p>

"Yeah, just a little blown away is all, I'll be fine." Kurt replied, a little embarrassed.

They all decided to get some water, except for Puck and Santana, they wanted to take a few shots. Kurt thought it was an irresponsible decision, but those two were always in the mood for a party. And he wasn't going to say anything because if they were old enough to purchase shots of vodka at a theatre they were old enough to know if they would be able to handle themselves.

When Act 2 was completed Kurt was one of the first in the whole theatre to stand up to give the cast what they deserved, a standing ovation. He could swear that Blaine looked him right in the eye, but what were the chances of that? Clearly Blaine could not see him. They all exited the theatre and began walking to where their car was waiting for them, a car that Puck had reserved, with a driver. Puck wanted to party. And he was not going to get caught drunk driving again, especially not in New York City.

"Kurt, I take it you're coming to dinner with us?"

"Do you think I should, I-I mean, do you think Blaine or his family would mind?" Kurt was stuttering. He had never been this nervous before in his life.

"Kurt, you're crazy if you think Blaine would mind."

"I guess I can't turn down Sardi's then, I mean everybody and anybody who's been a part of Broadway have eaten there."

"Then it's right up your alley," said Puck, "I'm happy that you're coming, bro, and you know Blaine will be too."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Kurt's heart dropped. Blaine exited the stage door, not noticing his friends from home yet, but seeing about 40 fans asking for playbill signatures a few brave ones asking for pictures. Kurt stared at Blaine the whole time, and everyone noticed. Kurt stopped trying to hide it after the first two minutes. His eyes were glued on the gorgeous man in front of him, still sweaty from his outstanding performance just twenty minutes prior. When Blaine finished with new-found fans he noticed Mercedes and ran over and hugged all of his friends. He looked so happy. Kurt no longer had a stomach, all of his organs were intertwined. He never felt so anxious, this was worse than coming out with the news of his obvious homosexuality to his father. While Blaine was hugging Puck is when he noticed. As soon as he saw Kurt he slowly dropped his arms from Puck's embrace and stared at Kurt with awe. He unhurriedly made the ten steps over to Kurt. You could tell by his body language that he was sharing the same apprehensive feelings that Kurt was. Kurt couldn't help it. He threw his arms around Blaine like it was going to be his last time on earth. They hugged eachother as passionately as a hug could get. And Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear while letting his tears stream down his face;<p>

"I've missed you, Kurt, I can't believe you're here."


	7. Chapter 7

**I've updated everyday this week. I just haven't been very busy at all lately, I'll probably be able to keep updating this frequent for the next couple of weeks! The amount of readers has been growing so thank you to all of the readers! And don't forget to review. Xoxox**

**Also if any of you have tumblr accounts, mine is .com (:**

* * *

><p>Puck just had to ruin the moment.<p>

With a sarcastic sense of excitement "Aww!" Now very monotone, "now let's go to dinner I'm fucking hungry."

Blaine let go of Kurt, still with a childish grin on his face.

"I've missed you too Blaine," Kurt moved his hands down to grab onto Blaine's, "do you think we can talk later, after dinner?"

"Ah, so that means you're coming to dinner? Of course we can."

Blaine seemed so happy; he seemed to be on cloud nine. Kurt absolutely loved seeing Blaine like this. He was relieved that Blaine was happy to see him. He felt something again while holding Blaine. It felt the same way to Kurt as a few hours ago when Blaine emerged onto stage. Kurt wanted Blaine in his life again. He was for sure. And he was very happy, but still he was nervous about how their conversation would go later on that night.

Blaine pushed Puck away, in a joking manner, as they all piled into the back to the big SUV. Kurt had wished they had a little while longer to hold each other, he was annoyed that everyone was there. But, he needed to have a good night with all of his friends and get the talk that he and Blaine would have later out of his head. This would be a night to remember, and he could not take advantage of that. Santana began fishing around in her purse for something. A few seconds later she pulled out a bottle of watermelon flavored Bacardi, took a sip, and passed it on to Britney. Britney took a much too large sip, and made a very unappealing face while pulling the bottle away from her lips.

"B-but Santana, that doesn't taste like watermelon." Britney slurred. Confused.

Santana just laughed. The bottle was being passed around the car, everyone was chugging it. The bottle came to Blaine.

"Oh, no thanks guys, I have to properly thank everyone for coming tonight at dinner, and my parents wouldn't want me to embarrass them. Are you guys planning on drinking later wherever it is that you all are staying?" Blaine politely asked.

"Yeah baby! We're all staying at Kurt's, I'm sure you're welcome to spend the night!" Mercedes said, totally flirting, and knowing that Kurt wouldn't be happy about that offer to Blaine.

"Well I'll have to see about that! I'll come back with you for a little while later to get some drinks in my system, it's been awhile, and I need to make the most out of tonight!" Blaine said so fucking happily. And nudging Kurt to see if it would be alright.

Kurt smiled at Blaine. And with that Blaine putting his hand, palm side up, on Kurt's lap. Blaine was hoping Kurt would get the lead he was giving him. Kurt did, he rested his hand in Blaine's.

It wouldn't go unnoticed.

"So does this mean you guys are like, back together?" Mercedes asked, a little too cheerfully.

"You guys are so totally going to get down tonight." Santana added.

Puck interrupted. "Hey! Let's not make it awkward for the two lovers. You and Britney give each other sweet lady kisses every night and you don't hear us saying anything." Emphasizing on the words "sweet lady kisses" with a mocking tone of voice.

Blaine burst out into laughter.

"I just love you guys! This night wouldn't be half as special without all of you here. I wish the rest of the crew could have made it, but thank you guys, it means the world. You're all amazing." Kurt could not help but smile at Blaine. He had never seen him this happy, and he was loving every second of holding his hand.

"No, you're amazing, Blaine. I'm totally going to ask Lord Tubbington if you can guest star on_ Fondue for Two_."

"Just tell me when, Brit."

Not only Blaine was happy, it was just a delightful environment to be in.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the restaurant. Everyone hurried out of the car, one little problem, everyone besides Kurt and Blaine had been drinking straight vodka the whole drive there. It was a joke watching them all pile out of the car. Mercedes almost fell onto the sidewalk face first, Santana tripped on the curb, and Sam walked into the fire hydrant. Blaine told the rest of them to head on into the restaurant and to tell his parents that he'd be in shortly. He just stood there, looking at Kurt. Kurt was worried that Blaine would be embarrassed about all of his drunken Neanderthal friends.<p>

"God, I'm just so happy that you're all here, I feel like I'm getting annoying, I keep repeating that, but it's true, Kurt."

"You're not annoying, Blaine. I was so nervous about seeing you tonight." Kurt said, while looking at the ground, self-conscious.

"When I saw you standing there, Kurt… my heart started to beat three times faster than it should. I froze, it felt like it took me an hour to walk the ten steps over to you."

"Well, you did walk unusually slowly."

"I was so nervous. So, do you mind if I go back with you guys tonight, I-I mean, I won't stay there. Just to loosen up, have a couple drinks?"

Kurt took hold of Blaine's hand again.

"Of course not. Just promise me something first?"

"Anything" Blaine smiled, while raising his eyebrows. God, Kurt loved those eyebrows.

"Can we have that talk before each of us drink, I just want to go in a room, just the two of us, and talk about what happened last year. I'm ready now Blaine, and if you are too, I'd like to know what happened and talk through it. And we were drunk last time, I don't want a repeat. I want to have a mature adult conversation."

"Of course, Kurt. I'm so glad that you want to talk about it. I have a lot to explain to you. And I'm just happy that you're ready to hear it," Blaine said, "but let's get in there before my parents send people to come looking for me."

Blaine held the door for Kurt, and led him into the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Kurt led Blaine into his room, they had gotten back from dinner a few minutes earlier and everyone else was beginning to drink. But Kurt and Blaine weren't worried about the others not leaving them any alcohol, they had plenty. There was also a 24-hour liquor store about a block away that Puck wouldn't have a problem going to if they ran out.<p>

"This is so surreal. I can't believe I'm here, with you." Blaine said.

"I can't believe that you had your Broadway debut tonight and you don't think that's more surreal than being here with me." Kurt replied.

"It's just been a crazy night, I honestly feel like I will remember tonight forever. I made it, Kurt. I'm on Broadway. I always dreamed of it, but I never felt like I was cut-out for it. I felt like it wasn't in the plan for me; I was just always some sort of dreamer."

"I'm so proud of you, Blaine. You did spectacular. Really, I'm not just saying that because it's you. That was one of the funniest shows I have ever seen, and your performance as an actor, singer, and dancer was phenomenal. You're a triple-threat." Kurt said, smiling.

Blaine just stood there for a few seconds. Quiet. Kurt could tell he was thinking about something.

"I didn't have sex with Sebastian, you know." Blaine was clearly avoiding eye-contact.

Kurt was surprised at how fast Blaine brought up the subject.

"Okay."

"He just ,like, kissed me, and I went along with it, at first. I tried pushing him away a few times, but I started to get into it a little, I-I guess."

"Okay."

"He tried to go further, he started to unbutton my pants, but then it hit me. I pushed him off, he was resistant at first but I pushed him really hard. And I walked out. I couldn't believe that I let myself do that. With you gone, living here, I just missed you. I missed having someone."

"Why were you with Sebastian anyways?"

"The Warblers invited me to go out to dinner with them that night. Afterwards, Wes, David, Nick, and Sebastian were going out for drinks, they invited me."

"So, did you go back to Sebastian's place, or did he come to yours?"

"Neither, u-uh-uhm, we were kissing in the bathroom."

"Classy." That bothered Kurt. He never knew Blaine to be like that.

"I know, Kurt. Can you forgive me? I haven't even spoken with Sebastian since, and I know you thought we slept together but we didn't. As soon as I realized what I was doing I regretted it. I really am sorry. It's cool if you don't want to jump back into a relationship with me, but at least forgive me so we can be friends, it's been a year."

"Blaine, I don't know what I want. I still love you. But I trusted you with everything in me, and you out of all people know how hard it is for me to trust. I gave you that and you threw it out like it was nothing."

Blaine, ignoring everything else that Kurt had just said;

"Wait, did you just say you still love me?" Blaine said. Kurt wasn't done with the conversation yet, but Blaine was just so cute.

"Uh-huh." Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"Look, let me break it down for you so you have no more doubts." Blaine said, realizing Kurt still had questions. "I kissed Sebastian. I regretted it. It was killing me inside, so I told you. I should have been mature and told you before I drank that night, but I was too nervous of losing you. Ask anyone who knows the both of us, I'm still so stuck on the thought of me and you. I never got over you, every day was still as hard as that night after you told me to leave. It never got easier," Blaine said he was beginning to stutter and from the looks of it; he was beginning to tear up, "and that's because I still love you. Kurt Hummel, I will always love you. I know what it feels like to lose you, and I will never let it happen again. I swear." Blaine was practically begging Kurt to forgive him.

Something inside of Kurt let go. He had let go of Blaine's mistake. Kurt believed that Blaine was sorry, he believed that Blaine wouldn't do it again. Kurt let his wall down.

"I forgive you, Blaine."

Blaine held Kurt as tight as he could,

"Not only was I on Broadway tonight, but I got my fucking boyfriend back." Blaine said, half-laughing-half-crying.

"Hey there, I wouldn't go that far."

"It'll happen, don't deny it," Blaine replied, playfully. "Let's go out there with the rest of them, it's getting late and I want to spend some time with them before I have to leave, I mean, I have a show to do tomorrow. Huh, I'll have to get used to saying that every day."

"You have to perform every day?" Kurt asked.

"Twice on Wednesdays and Sundays, but Monday's are my day off."

"Ah, I'll have to keep that in mind." Kurt said, smiling.

Blaine opened the door for Kurt and they walked out to the kitchen, hand n' hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is different. It's mostly all a texting conversation. I think it's cute. I like the idea of using texting to re-build Kurt and Blaine's relationship. Because you always seem to get a giddy feeling while staying up late and texting the person that you like, right? Well yeah, I think it's cute. And it's a useful tool for flirting. I know that I always ask for reviews, but it's important to me to get at least 1 or 2 on this chapter because if you guys like it, I might do the texting-chapters again. Also, if you don't like it, or if you find it boring, also let me know that. I won't be offended. Xoxox, thank you all.**

* * *

><p>It was around 1 am when everyone started to pass out. Which isn't bad considering between the seven of them, they drank about 3 gallons of liquor. Blaine and Kurt began drinking with the rest of them after they finished their talk. Kurt had a fun night with all of his friends. Britney danced a little too sexy during the Britney Spears playlist. No one had seen Mercedes or Sam since they started a game of monopoly in the guest room, yeah, right. Why would they need the door locked to play monopoly? Kurt liked Mercedes being with Sam though, so he wouldn't intervene. He was nice to her. Kurt felt a little bad for Puck throughout the night though because it was sort of like everyone coupled off; Santana and Britney, Mercedes and Sam, and now to make it worse, Kurt and Blaine. But Kurt tried to include him in his and Blaine's conversation as much as they could. Blaine left about a half an hour ago, he was pretty drunk, but he said he was okay to walk home. He told Kurt that his apartment was only 11 blocks away, which is good.<p>

"Oh shit," Kurt mumbled to himself at remembering that he told Blaine to text him when he got home. Kurt wanted to make sure that he got home safely.

_Text from Blaine 1:16 am, Jan 15: _Just letting you know that I'm home. Walked into a couple trash cans on the way, but I made it semi-safely.

Text from Kurt 1:33 am, Jan 15: Lol, sounds disgusting, but I'm happy that you're safe.

_Text from Blaine 1:35 am, Jan 15:_ Is everyone still awake, you were all still drinking when I left

Text from Kurt 1:36 am, Jan 15: No, everyone is passed out in the living room, I'm so happy that I have my own bed to be in. Santana is still awake though, I think she's getting sick. Offered her Advil, all she could say was "no me gusta"

_Text from Blaine 1:39 am, Jan 15:_ Typical. I remember her yelling the same thing back in high school at ones of Rachel's party's when Brit was making out with Sam. My, how our friends' relationships have changed.

Text from Kurt 1:42 am, Jan 15: Ah, I remember that party. Rachel turned you into a bisexual for about a day.

_Text from Blaine 1:44 am, Jan 15:_ I knew you'd bring that up, I was just confused, okay? Besides how could I not be gay while I have you in my life? You make any guy question his sexuality. Even Puck checks you out from time to time.

Text from Kurt 1:47 am, Jan 15: Ugh! Blaine! No way, gross. Rachel just wanted you to date her to have her perfect duet partner. It was all because of her ambition.

_Text from Blaine 1:50 am, Jan 15:_ You make it hard for me to flirt with you.

Text from Kurt 1:51 am, Jan 15: You were trying to flirt with me? I'm sorry, continue.

_Text from Blaine 1:52 am, Jan 15: _You're cute

Text from Kurt 1:55 am, Jan 15: You're drunk although I'm impressed by your un-altered texting skills

_Text from Blaine 1:56 am, Jan15:_I'm drunk but you'll still be cute in the morning

Text from Kurt 1:58 am, Jan 15: Blaine Anderson, stop flattering me.

_Text from Blaine 2:02 am, Jan 15: _Come here

Text from Kurt 2:03 am, Jan 15: I would but I'm too comfortable

_Text from Blaine 2:04 am, Jan 15:_ No shh, come here and lay with me

Text from Kurt 2:05 am, Jan 15: You need sleep, I'm leaving you here, goodnight Blaine! :D

_Text from Blaine 2:06 am, Jan 15:_Noooooooooooooooooooooo

_Text from Blaine 2:10 am, Jan 15:_ Come on ):

_Text from Blaine 2:17 am, Jan 15: _Kurt don't do this come bakckkkkkkkkkkkkkk

_Text from Blaine 2:20 am, Jan 15: _Can we see each other tomorrow?

Text from Kurt 2:28 am, Jan 15: You are so annoying.

_Text from Blaine 2:29 am, Jan 15: _:D you're back

Text from Kurt 2:31 am, Jan 15: I was helping Santana. Good thing I took Spanish all through high school. When she's drunk it's like she forgets English. She kept calling me Porcelana, which, fyi, means porcelain -.-

_Text from Blaine 2:35 am, Jan 15: _Awe is she sick?

Text from Kurt 2:33 am, Jan 15: Beyond, she drank way too much

_Text from Blaine 2:35 am, Jan 15: _So answer my question, will you see me tomorrow?

Text from Kurt 2:36 am, Jan 15: I have class until 3, want to get coffee after?

_Text from Blaine 2:37 am, Jan 15:_ No, I'm taking you out to dinner.

Text from Kurt 2:38 am, Jan 15: Demanding, I like it. It's sexy, okay, I'll play along. What time?

_Text from Blaine 2:39 am, Jan 15: _7:00 and you better look your best.

Text from Kurt 2:30 am, Jan 15: Don't I always? ;)

_Text from Blaine 2:33pm, Jan 15:_ Kurt Hummel, you always look stunning.

_Text from Blaine 2:33 am, Jan 15: _What would you do if I kissed you?

Text from Kurt 2:34 am, Jan 15: Excuse me?

_Text from Blaine 2:35 am, Jan 15:_ Really, what would you do

Text from Kurt 2:36 am, Jan 15: Blaaaainneeee

_Text from Blaine 2:37 am, Jan 15:_ Kurt answer it

Text from Kurt 2:38 am, Jan 15: I'd kiss you back omg I can't believe were having this conversation

_Text from Blaine 2:40 am, Jan 15:_ Hm, I like your answer

Text from Kurt 2:41 am, Jan 15: Don't get any ideas

_Text from Blaine 2:42 am, Jan 15:_ You just said if I kissed you, you would kiss me back. Try and tell me how it would be possible for me not to get ideas?

Text from Kurt 2:46 am, Jan 15:Calm your hormones a little, I haven't agreed to anything more than a friendship with you, and even if we do get back together, shouldn't we take it slow?

_Text from Blaine 2:47 am, Jan 15:_ Haven't you missed me though?

Text from Kurt 2:51 am, Jan 15: Yes

_Text from Blaine 2:52 am, Jan 15:_ Then stop denying it to yourself. I'm here again. Let yourself have me, and let me have you. I see no point in taking it slow, we've already opened up to one another sexually on uncountable occasions. I love you and you love me. No need to take it slow.

Text from Kurt 2:55 am, Jan 15: You have a point

_Text from Blaine 2:56 am, Jan 15: _I should have added to that text that if taking it slow is what you want, I'm okay with it. It just wouldn't be my first choice

Text from Kurt 2:59 am, Jan 15: You made me re-think myself

_Text from Blaine 3:00 am, Jan 15:_ Uh babe I miss you, I wish you could be here

_Text from Blaine 3:04 am, Jan 15: _Too soon?

_Text from Blaine 3:07 am, Jan 15:_ If you fell asleep, Kurt Hummel, I will walk over there and wake you up

_Text from Blaine 3:08 am, Jan 15: _Omg I can't believe I could seriously walk to your apartment in less than 10 minutes if I wanted to, this is gonna be awesome! You will for sure get sick of me

_Text from Blaine 3:12 am, Jan 15: _You're a lazy fuck. Why did you have to fall asleep

_Text from Blaine 3:13 am, Jan 15:_ Well goodnight anyways. See you tomorrow at seven, I'll pick you up.

Kurt woke up around 10 the next morning, he has class in an hour. After rubbing his eyes, he vaguely remembers texting Blaine until really late into the night. He doesn't remember a thing they talked about, he hoped he didn't embarrass himself. He checked his phone to find out he had six new texts from Blaine. Reading over his texts from the night before, all he could do was smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**I got a review that I couldn't respond back to saying that sometimes my writing is confusing because I jump back and forth between past and present tenses, please send me an example so I can understand what you mean better, because up until this chapter I didn't do any recalling of the past. So please review again and let me know. Thank you for telling me about it, I'd like to fix it I just need to know exactly what's confusing. But yeah, I did some reminiscing in this chapter; also tell me if this chapter confused you, I hope I made it clear enough when Kurt was thinking about past experiences. Warning; a little bit of smut in this chapter. I'm sorry if that's not your thing. It was a little awkward writing it, but I think it's alright. Tell me if you like that scene! This is a long chapter, and don't let the ending annoy you too much! Keep reading and reviewing! Xoxo**

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting at his kitchen table waiting to hear the buzzer on his apartment door, meaning that Blaine had arrived. Blaine had called an hour earlier to confirm that he'd still be there at 7. Kurt was nervous. They had both been drunk last night, which left Kurt wondering if any of their playful texts really meant anything? Kurt hoped so; well, at least Blaine still wanted to meet up for dinner. Kurt wanted to look his best for Blaine. He was wearing tight black dress pants, a dark tan leather belt, with the same color dress shoes to match, and a button up light-blue and white striped shirt rolling it up at the elbows. He watched Crazy, Stupid, Love last weekend and thought that Ryan Gosling's outfits defined perfection, so he has been using them as inspiration ever since. Kurt was about to text Mercedes, solely for the reason of wanting to pass time, but then he heard a loud buzz. Kurt would usually classify that noise as being the most obnoxious sound to ever be presented to his ears, but this time, it was the furthest thing from annoying, it meant that Blaine was here, waiting for Kurt to come out and take him to dinner. Kurt pressed down on the button and spoke into it to let Blaine know that he'd be right down. Kurt skipped the stairs figuring it'd be quicker to just take the elevator, Kurt always took the stairs. He didn't like inventions of modern-day laziness. When he reached the front door he saw Blaine. Blaine looked surprised while watching Kurt approach him.<p>

"What are you looking at?" Kurt asked.

"You. You look amazing."

"I know, I tried." Kurt replied arrogantly, but Blaine could tell he was kidding.

* * *

><p>Blaine paid the cab-driver and got out of the car, holding his hand open for Kurt to offer his help. Kurt took his hand, but Blaine let go after Kurt had stepped out of the car, which surprised Kurt, but he didn't say anything. The restaurant that Blaine picked out was a small Italian restaurant on W 49th street, Pasta Lovers. The name was a little cliché, but the food was good. Kurt had been there a few times before. He passed it on his way to and from work every day. It was in the middle of the Rockefeller Plaza. Being a Monday night, it wasn't too busy. Kurt and Blaine got seated and began to look over the menu. After ordering their food Kurt decided to break the semi-weird silence.<p>

"So, how are your parents and how's your sister?" He asked basically only for conversation and to be polite. He knew that Blaine didn't care for his parents too much. But Kurt was genuinely interested to see how Bailie, Blaine's sister, was doing.

"Eh, nothing new with my parents, but Bailie's good! You remember that she has a daughter, right?" Blaine's face lite up, he loved his sister and his niece. Kurt remembered how excited he was when Sophie was born.

"Of course, I remember Sophie! How old is she now?" Kurt enthusiastically asked.

"She's three now, I miss them so much. James left them though." Suddenly Blaine's whole demeanor saddened.

"Wow, u-uh, that's shocking. What happened?"

"He just couldn't really handle being a dad, or a husband for that matter. He should have waited before asking Bailie to marry him, he wasn't ready for that sort of commitment. My sister is heartbroken, and Sophie doesn't understand why her dad doesn't want to spend time with her. It's a big mess." Blaine replied, gloomily.

"That's terrible, I'm so sorry about that."

"There's nothing anyone can do about it. But how's your family?" The different between Blaine asking about Kurt's family is that Blaine was sincerely interested in hearing how Burt, Carole, and Finn were doing. Blaine had become a part of Kurt's family while they were together in high school.

Before letting Kurt answer Blaine said something else, almost shouting like he had been trying to remember something all night and it finally struck him.

"Before I forget! I received the flowers that they all sent me. I called your old house phone in Lima this morning but they didn't answer, if you talk to any of them please tell them I said thank you, it was so nice of them!"

Kurt laughed it was pleasant to see how appreciative Blaine was.

"I'll be sure to let them know. And they've been doing good for the most part, nothing has changed too much." Kurt replied.

* * *

><p>Throughout their dinner they talked about how things at home were, what college and work was like for Kurt, how Blaine landed his role on Broadway. It seemed like they were all caught up from missing a year that they both promised to one another, spent apart. That's how Kurt and Blaine were when they dated. From practically day one they professed their love for each other on numerous occasions, and neither was embarrassed to show it. They weren't afraid to tell one another that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. The two of them would make plans to visit different places all around the world, even if they would only ever talk about it. Kurt remembers lying awake at night thinking of them going to London, or having adventures in Disney World together. They spent every day together, if Kurt had somewhere to be, people expected Blaine to be with him, and vice versa. Most weekends were spent at Kurt's house. Burt would let the boys sleep in Kurt's room as long as the door was open. They never over stepped that boundary. They'd wait until they were alone if they wanted to do anything more than make out, sometimes they'd let their hands wander a bit, but not taking it any further while Burt, Carole, or Finn was home. They realized that not all parents would let the boys share a bed, so they didn't want to lose privilege. When they didn't spend weekends at Kurt's they'd go to Blaine's. Kurt preferred going to Blaine's because his parents weren't home very often. They usually were away on business, and if they did come home, they never bothered to check on Blaine. Kurt liked being able to get time alone, when they stayed at Blaine's; it was like playing house. Kurt would make breakfast while Blaine was in the shower, then they would eat together and watch movies all morning, or during the summer they would spend the whole day in Blaine's pool. And at night they would usually order in take-out and be able to do whatever it is they wanted. Blaine's bedroom is where most of their sexual encounters took place. Kurt remembers one time in particular, it was his favorite memory of sensual nights with Blaine. Kurt walked into Blaine's room after running out to the car to get his phone charger that he had forgotten earlier to find Blaine, shirtless, in his tight black boxer-briefs playing some game on his Xbox. Even though Kurt had seen Blaine's exposed body countless times before, he sometimes still completely lost track of everything else in the world while looking at it. His body was so defined. He had the perfect stomach; it was tight, but not over-worked. Kurt didn't like too many muscles, Blaine's amount was flawless. Kurt could not help but think about Blaine and his impeccable body working over him, doing everything in his power to please Kurt, straddling him and holding him down. Kurt began to blush; it was like Blaine knew what he was thinking. Blaine paused his game and placed his controller on the table beside his bed. He walked over to Kurt, noticing how Kurt's eyes were tracing over Blaine's neck, down to where his bones formed his well-defined clavicles, letting them wander down his bare chest, Kurt began to bite his lip, he let his eyes rest on the waistline of Blaine's briefs. Kurt slowly brought his eyes back up to Blaine's face, raised his hand to his chin and kissed him. Blaine reached him arms around Kurt's neck and began kissing him with more passion than ever before, he pinned Kurt up against the back of his bedroom door. Blaine let go of his lips against Kurt's and moved them down to his neck, he began to kiss Kurt's neck, adding some sucking and biting, he was sure that would be enough to leave marks. When he heard Kurt involuntarily let out a moan Blaine couldn't help but lead his hands down to the zipper of Kurt's jeans. He slowly unbuttoned them and moved his whole body down onto his knees, kissing Kurt's body the whole way down. Blaine rested his hands on the lower curve of Kurt's back feeling his pants drop after Blaine unzipped his boyfriend's pants with his teeth and proceeded to pull them down.<p>

"Oh my God," Kurt said very breathy almost like he was panting, "that was the sexiest thing ever. I can't believe you just fucking unzipped my pants with your teeth."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hair with force, grasping a handful of unruly curls. Blaine looked up at Kurt before beginning to trace the outline of Kurt's briefs with his tongue, after teasing Kurt for about a minute he then used his teeth again, liking the reaction he got from Kurt, to pull down his underwear. Kurt moaned again, louder this time. Blaine took Kurt into his mouth. He used his hands, still placed on the lower curve of Kurt's back to force Kurt fully into his mouth. Blaine gagged a little having the full length of Kurt inside of him, but was loving every second of it. He then released Kurt from his grasp and looked up at him, Kurt's eyes were shut and he was biting his bottom lip. Kurt clearly didn't want Blaine to stop, he made this known by clutching onto Blaine's hair and shoving his cock inside of his mouth again. Blaine liked the demanding side of Kurt. Kurt liked this side, whatever this was, of Blaine. Blaine was good at using his mouth. He knew exactly how to please Kurt. While sucking, he began to hum, Kurt wondered what he was doing at first, but as soon as he felt the vibrations move through his cock he was ready to come to his climax, he pushed Blaine's mouth away softly and let go. He then sank down onto the floor and began laughing. All he could do was laugh.

* * *

><p>Kurt snapped back into reality to see Blaine staring at him.<p>

"I thought I lost you for a second, distracted?" Blaine asked, smiling.

Kurt blushed; he couldn't believe he let himself think of that moment while Blaine was right in front of him. Good thing that the dinner table was hiding Kurt's current condition.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm just not fully there, I keep thinking about the amount of homework I have to do when I get home." Kurt replied regretting it as soon as he said it because he already knew how Blaine would react.

"I'm sorry! You should have told me, we could have done this another night!"

"No, it's alright, I'm sorry, don't worry it's not due until Friday." Kurt answered.

* * *

><p>After dinner Blaine dropped Kurt off at his apartment. Blaine insisted on walking Kurt up to his apartment. Kurt obliged. Kurt was beginning to become nervous. Isn't this when the guy kisses you? After insisting on walking you up to your apartment? Well once they got to Kurt's door Kurt thanked Blaine for dinner, because or course, Blaine had insisted on paying. Blaine said you're welcome, and that he wanted to do it again sometimes, but that he should be going. He then smiled, gave Kurt a quick hug, and walked away, leaving Kurt nothing but confused. On the way to dinner there was not an overload of flirting, at dinner there was not much flirting, and then after walking Kurt ten stories up to his apartment, no flirting whatsoever. Nothing. Kurt was so confused. Yeah sure, Blaine held doors open for Kurt and payed the bill, but he almost seemed less than interested. Blaine was the one who said "he got his boyfriend back" so why the fuck was he acting so not-interested all of a sudden? Kurt was angry, but more than angry, he was confused. He was beginning to allow himself to see him and Blaine together again, and now Blaine pulls this? Blaine was always a flirt; it was just in his nature. What was tonight all about? And what was last night all about? It was obvious to Kurt, that it meant nothing to Blaine. Was Blaine trying to play Kurt out? There goes Kurt's mind again, rambling. He wanted to text Blaine. It had been tradition since they were 16 to text one another right after being together, but they weren't 16 anymore. Kurt was 22 now, but it was so hard to fight the temptation to just text him. After 15 minutes of staring at his phone he let his need to get a response from Blaine about tonight grow bigger than his pride. He texted Blaine.<p>

Text from Kurt 9:31 pm, Jan 15: Hey, just wanted to say I had fun tonight, but even though I was the one who spaced out you seemed a little distracted and not yourself.

He threw his phone to the other side of his bed after sending the message, already regretting it. He went to the bathroom and got in the shower. When he got out he slowly checked his phone, scared that there would be no reply back.

No new messages.

What the fuck was up with Blaine?


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the longest chapter yet! I hope you all like it. I like how it came out. Please review! Every review I get inspires me more and more. I love that you guys are giving me such positive feedback so far. You're all lovely. Xoxo**

**Also, I may not be able to update until Thursday. Seeing as though tomorrow night I will be sleeping at my dad's and won't really be able to get on the computer. And I'm heading out on Wednesday to New York City to see How To Succeed In Business Without Really Trying with Darren Criss! I am so excited. If you guys want to hear about it send me a message or I'm sure I will be live-blogging from my phone practically all day to my tumblr. My tumblr url is anypassingfad if you want to check it out! I'm sorry for rambling about irrelevant stuff, continue on to the chapter now!**

* * *

><p>Blaine hadn't contacted Kurt since Monday night. It was now Friday. Kurt was worried that that would be it. Blaine would be gone from his life, again. Kurt was so frustrated and angry with Blaine, why did he have to be making this so complicated? Blaine was the one who was confident in reuniting the two of them. He simply just didn't understand.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt got out of work around 11 pm that night. Even though the night was cold he decided to walk home, it was only about 20 blocks and Kurt just needed to get Blaine out of his head. He stepped out into the unfriendly air of that January night. About seven blocks away from his apartment building he looked up waiting for the orange hand signal on the light to turn to the illuminated man walking, signaling that he could cross, and realized it was beginning to snow. From time to time, especially if you lived in the city, you could sometimes forget how magical it was. During winter nights when it snowed the city became malicious to those without warm homes to go to, but if you were lucky enough to afford a place to call home the outside weather became the most comforting thing in the world. It was just refreshing. Kurt looked at the snow and smiled. It was the first real snow of that winter, they had some snow in early December but it was a tease. It melted within a day. It looked as though this new snow would keep drifting down from the sky for the next few hours. As he reached his apartment building, the lady at the front desk, Lucy, stopped Kurt.<p>

"Excuse me, Kurt, you had a visitor during the day that came looking for you, he came inside and gave this to me saying it was important and you weren't home, so here you go." She said politely handing him what looked to be a hand written note folded up. No envelope or anything. From the looks of it, it didn't seem to be too important, like the unknown visitor had said.

"Thank you, Lucy. Have a good night." Kurt replied.

As soon as he opened it; he knew. It was from Blaine. He was scared to unfold the note any further. Would it contain the words that Kurt wanted to hear; I still love you, or would it contain the four words that no one ever wanted to hear; we need to talk? He built up his courage and unfolded it once he got inside his apartment before reading; he hung his coat up and sat down at his empty kitchen table;

Dear Kurt,

I hope you're doing well, I know we haven't spoken in a few days. I'm really sorry about that. I panicked, Kurt. I know I made it seem like I was ready to jump back into a serious relationship with you, I thought I was. I never meant to lead you on. Just, it happened so fast, seeing you outside my theatre, texting you all night, and having to go to dinner with you the next night. I never allowed myself time to think about what I was doing. I know that after reading everything I just wrote you're most likely panicking by now, shaking even? I just want to tell you, take a deep breath. Once you've done that, continue reading.

This must mean that you've calmed yourself down if you're reading this part. I just want to say, I'm trying my best to be honest with you in this note. I realize that you may not like everything that I will say, hell, you probably hate every word I've said so far but just continue reading. I want you in my life, Kurt. I mean that. I know that we argue, we argue a lot, but I do still love you, and the amount I care about you exceeds the amount that I've ever cared for anyone. I just can't jump right back into where we left off a year ago. I know that I was the one to tell you while we were texting the other night to let yourself have me again, but I'm taking back my own advice. I need to move slowly with you because I don't want to rush back into things. I need you and me to become us again, but it will take some work. I fucked up, Kurt. I know that, but why didn't you chase me? Why didn't you answer my texts or calls? I texted you every day for two months telling you that I still care about you and that what was between me and Sebastian that night was nothing, and that the story wasn't as bad as you thought. Why would you leave me hanging like that? I thought I knew you well enough to know that you wouldn't just leave. I love you Kurt, I love you now, I'll love you tomorrow, and next week, and next year, even if we go our separate ways, I will always still love you. I just can't shake the fact that you didn't chase after me out of my head. Was I not worth it to you, Kurt? Was everything a lie, because if I truly was the 'only one for you' why wouldn't you go after me, fuck, Kurt, you really hurt me, and I can't just push that under the rug. I know that I messed up, but you did too. I'm not the only bad guy in this situation. I need a valuable reason as to why you didn't try to get me back, or even respond to one of my 63 texts, 37 calls, or 19 voicemails. I waited for you Kurt, never losing hope, it never got easier for me. If it were the other way around, I couldn't let myself avoid you for that long. I love you, and you say you feel mutual feelings as I do so what I don't get is how you kept yourself from me for so long. Writing this may seem pointless but I got it all off my chest with no interruptions, or yelling. I wrote this letter more than 4 times just trying to get it right but I don't care if it's perfect anymore, my hand hurts from writing, and I just hope you don't take this the wrong way or get worked up about it. Just let it sink in, let everything I just said sink in, and when it has I'll still be here waiting for you.

Love, Blaine.

If the fact that I love you is still not clear; I love you Kurt Hummel. I know you well enough to know that this note will make you want to punch me while kissing me. I know I've confused you, and I'm sorry for that. My mind is a jumbled mess but for you to understand me better I have to let you into it. Call me when you're ready.

Blaine was right, Kurt was angry at Blaine. But this note showed Kurt that Blaine wasn't ready to let go. He wanted to work their problems through until they were gone. Kurt could work with that. But working through their problems meant that Kurt had to be honest with Blaine about why he never responded to any of his texts, and Kurt wasn't 100% sure that he'd be able to do that just yet. Kurt decided he'd call Blaine in the morning.

* * *

><p>Saturday;<p>

Blaine woke up to his phone ringing, not realizing he over slept when he read that the clock said 10:04, but regardless he answered his phone.

"Hello?" Blaine answered, groggily, sleep still hanging over his voice.

"Blaaaaaineeeee!"

Blaine automatically knew who it was. "Hi Bailie."

"Woah, you don't sound too happy. I can call back?" Bailie questioned.

"No, it's alright, what's up Bail?"

"Nothing too much, I just miss you, you know. I feel like it's been forever. And I really wish I could have came out there for your performance, but I'll eventually get to one. I heard you were fantastic, which didn't surprise me."

"Don't feel bad about not being there, I know you would have been in front row if you could have." Blaine didn't want his sister to feel bad, she had always been the most supportive person in his life but he understood that money was tight and it wouldn't be easy for her to get a plane ticket to New York, he also knew how hard it'd be with Sophie.

"Good, so how was it anyway?" She asked, genuinely interested.

"It was great, it feels like a dream come true every time I step on that stage, but, uh, I just hate talking about it. You know, I'm still the same Blaine. I'm not some star." Blaine replied, truly not wanting to hurt his sister's feelings.

"Okay, I hear ya. Anyway, Sophie really misses you, wanna talk to her?"

"Of course!" Blaine answered excitedly.

"Hi Blaine!" Sophie almost yelled into the phone, her excitement was seeping through the speaker.

"Baby, how are you? I miss you so much!"

"I miss you more!" Blaine could almost imagine the playful little girl sticking her tongue out at him.

"No way, Soph. How have you and mommy been?"

"Mommy's sad Blaine, I can tell. I think she misses Daddy, I miss Daddy too but Mommy says that not everyone needs Daddy's and sometimes things happen where you can't see them anymore. But Mommy says that even though I can't see Daddy that he still loves me and I should still love him."

Blaine could hear the sadness in his niece's voice. Blaine remembered a conversation that him and Bailie had weeks prior, she said she Sophie brought up her Dad in a conversation whenever she could. She also told Blaine how she listened in on her daughter's nightly prayers one night and all she could hear the three year old say is "God, where is my Daddy?" over and over again. It broke Blaine's heart, He didn't know what to say back to the little girl. All she wanted was to talk about her father, almost like it would keep the memory of him alive.

"I'm sure he does miss you, baby. And whenever you notice Mommy being sad you should draw her a picture, your Mommy loves pictures. Next time when you think she's sad make her a picture of flowers, and tell her that you and I love her very much."

"Okay Blaine! I will!" Sophie handed the phone back to her mom quickly without even saying goodbye to her beloved uncle.

"Hey Blaine, I guess Angelina Ballerina's on, she never misses it. Don't be too offended that you're three year old niece left you hanging. " Bailie said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"It's cool. Bailie, I'm worried about you. It's not good to show sadness in front of Sophie. She realizes how sad you are, you do realize th-"

Bailie cut him off. "Yes, I realize that it's not good to show her that I'm sad. But why the hell not? We all have feelings Blaine and I won't teach my daughter to cover up hers with fake smiles. If she's sad, I let her cry, and I will never force her to hold her up and smile if she does not want to."

"Bailie you need to be strong, for her. That little girl senses everything that you feel. You need to stay strong. Hang in there, for me, but mostly for her, and don't forget; for yourself. There is always a reason to smile." Blaine was desperately trying to get his sister to see the good in life.

"Thanks Blaine, I have to go. Don't think you upset me, you didn't. I know that you're right, but Sophie keeps begging me to watch this show with her. I'll call you in a few days."

"I love you guys."

"We love you too." Bailie yelled to her daughter 'Sophie come tell Blaine you love him!'

"I love you, Blaine." Hearing those soft words come out of his beautiful nieces mouth never failed to make Blaine's day ten times better. After hanging up, a wave of homesickness swept over him. He really missed them.

Blaine also began to wonder when Kurt would call him, if ever. Blaine hoped that Kurt was not too upset by his letter. He didn't receive the call that he'd been waiting for all day for a few more hours, around three in the afternoon.

"Blaine?" Kurt sounded nervous.

"Hey Kurt, I take it you got my note. What's up?"

"Nothing, I'm just on break at work. Can I come by your place when my shift ends?"

"What time will that be?" Blaine asked.

"Around 8:30 tonight." Kurt answered, not even thinking about Blaine's nightly performance schedule.

"Uh, I won't be home. I have a show at 8:00. Will you still be awake around 11:00 tonight, that's really the only time I can come, but it's fine with me if it's fine with you, I don't have to be at the theatre until 1:30 in the afternoon tomorrow."

"Oh wow, I have to get used to your schedule. Yeah, that's fine. I have Sunday's and Monday's off from work, so I can be up late." Kurt answered.

"Okay, I'll see you then, bye Kurt."

"Bye Blaine."

"Wait-" Blaine quickly said, hoping that Kurt hand't already hung up.

"What is it, Blaine?" Kurt said, interested as to what else Blaine had to say.

"I don't know if this is fully appropriate, but I love you." Blaine said shyly.

"I love you too." And with that, Kurt hung up. Dreading the information that he had to reveal to Blaine tonight.

* * *

><p>A little after 11:00 pm Kurt heard his buzzer, meaning Blaine had come. Kurt had fallen asleep on the couch while Keeping Up With The Kardashians was on. He had only been asleep for about twenty minutes. After hearing the buzzer go off he rushed to door; knowing how cold it was outside and not wanting to keep Blaine waiting. He simply beeped him in and unlocked his door. About a minute later Blaine knocked and proceeded to let him in. He just stood there in the doorway, smiling.<p>

"Hey." Blaine simply said outstretching his arms towards Kurt, asking for a hug.

"Hold on, can we just get this over with. I'm ready to answer your question. I've mentally prepared myself all day and I just want to get it over with."

Blaine looked worried to say the least "...okay" he answered.

"So, you want to know why I never answered you for those months when you tried contacting me?"

"Okay, y-yeah."

Kurt just flat out said it; "I was sleeping with someone. I figured it was the only way I could move on. It meant nothing to me, and now it's nothing but a big regret. And even seeing your name appear on my phone, it killed me. I couldn't even text you, and there was no way in hell I could talk to you without hating myself more than I already did."

"You-you…what?" Blaine, raising his voice, anger took over his beautiful eyes and made them hollow, empty.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I have nothing else to say, I could come up with lies to justify myself all day. But I don't why I did it and I'm not going to make up excuses for it."

"I-I-I can't believe you, Kurt. You made me feel like the bad guy while you were fucking someone else."

Blaine never replaced sex for that word; ever. It sent a shudder throughout Kurt's body.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry. It's been eating me up inside for the past year. But what I'm mostly sorry for is making you feel like this was entirely your fault. It wasn't, Blaine. I'm sorry for being so stupid. But you have to remember that it was almost a year ago and I've agreed to put everything behind us if you agree too."

"That's the thing though, Kurt. You're willing to go on with our lives together because you're not the one who just got all this new and, might I add, very important information thrown at them at once. You should have told me about this in your bedroom the other night, but you were so wrapped up in getting back together that you forgot about a little thing that's very important in re-building broken relationsips." Blaine was yelling at Kurt. Full out yelling. Kurt could see anger written all over Blaine's body; in his arms as they moved with his words in perfect synchronization, in his veins and muscles which tightened whenever Blaine's voice got louder, but mostly in his eyes. His eyes revealed anger mixed with every other cold emotion that eyes could portray.

"What, Blaine, what did I forget?"

"Honesty." Blaine whispered, he knew that it would affect Kurt more as a whisper.

Kurt broke down. "I'm so so sorry Blaine, really. I know I messed up. Please forgive me, not right now, not tomorrow, just please let yourself forgive me at some point." Kurt begged desperately.

"I already do." Blaine said quietly, eyes glued to the floor.

"What?" Kurt asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Don't you get it? I can't not forgive you. The second after you told me, I had already forgave you. That's why it confuses me so much that you didn't do the same a year ago."

"Blaine, once I realized that I forgave you, it was too late. I had already slept with him, I never wanted to face you again, as much as I missed you because I could not bear myself the memory of betraying you like that. I tried to forget it every time. And I kept doing it to keep away the pain I felt from missing you."

"Kurt, just come here." Blaine said with outstretched arms, crying.

Kurt walked over to the crying man, knowing that those tears were caused by him. Soon enough Kurt began to also cry, he could feel salty, warm tears streaming down his face, onto his neck, staining his grey shirt black. The boys hugged for what felt like days. Blaine slowly let go of the embrace, he brought his hand up to Kurt's face, wiping his tears. He sadly smiled at Kurt, creasing his eyebrows together.

"I forgive you, Kurt. I want to start new. I want to forget all the messiness of the past year. I don't want it to affect our current status with one another anymore. This doesn't mean that we're dating but I want to maintain a stable relationship with you, I want to take things one day at a time. We've both been so caught up in fixing us that we forgot what it was that needed fixing. We need to become friends again before we can pick up where we left off. Okay?"

Kurt didn't want to talk about it anymore. He quietly agreed. "Okay."

**Hope you all liked it! Also, I'd like to know how you guys feel about the Blaine/Sophie relationship, so let me know!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is kind of a filler. I definitely had a writer's block while writing it. I'm sorry for the wait, like I said in the previous chapter, I was in New York! Please review, it would mean an awful lot, even if you want to let me know of anything that you don't like about the story. Thank you! Xoxox**

* * *

><p>Kurt was pleased with how Blaine reacted towards his shameful confession. Although he was still embarrassed to even let the words pass through his lips, he was grateful that he got it over with. There were no more secrets between the two of them, which felt good. Kurt and Blaine had been spending time with each other any spare moment they had, which was scarce because of their demanding schedules. Blaine was always free when Kurt was working and Kurt was always free when Blaine had a show. On much looked forward to weekends, Kurt would return home from work and nap because Blaine would always stop by his apartment unannounced after his 7:00pm show. But Blaine had received news that his run on Broadway would be cut short two months because the show would be closing in early April. This disappointed Blaine greatly but now that he had his foot in the door in the rigorous world of Broadway, it would be easy for him to find work again. A few nights back Blaine and Kurt discussed what Blaine was planning on doing when the show ended. Blaine said that he wasn't going to go right back into it because he missed having more time to himself. He loved the stage, and he was sure that he would return but he wanted to take some time before doing another show. He told Kurt that he planned on just focusing on his music for a while, maybe book some shows around the city. Kurt thought it was a great idea. Blaine found himself in his music. Kurt supported any idea of Blaine's for the most part. Although Kurt never told Blaine this, he was complacent with the idea of Blaine's show ending abruptly. He felt corrupt for even letting this feeling into his head, but he wanted to be able to spend more time with Blaine and if Blaine planned on being on Broadway forever, the two of them would get nowhere. Blaine seemed content with it too however, as much as he loved being on Broadway, it was strenuous, and as long as you were cast in a show, your life revolved around that, and only that.<p>

Kurt had also been spending time with Alex more and more often, lately. It was an easy friendship; there was no effort that had to be put forth into making conversation because words just flowed from their mouths without even thinking about it; never needing to search for a new topic. It reminded Kurt of his friends from Lima, it's not too usual to find a straight male who was perfectly fine with having a gay male friend. Kurt wanted to introduce Alex to Blaine terribly. Alex was eager to meet him because Kurt's mouth was always filled with loving words of "Blaine Anderson" every time they were together. Kurt would also talk about Alex to Blaine, it worried Blaine a little at first, but he didn't dare to say anything to Kurt. He was the one who wanted to keep past events in the past therefore Blaine hadn't a reason not to trust Kurt, besides, Alex liked women, and clearly, Kurt was not a woman. Blaine realized that Kurt was just eager to have friend again, he was very homesick and he missed his friends more and more every day, it was a good relationship for Kurt to be making. Blaine shuffled his jealous feelings behind the rest of his thoughts. Since Alex was taking drama classes with Kurt, Blaine figured that Alex liked Broadway also; Blaine decided to surprise Kurt with a phone call because he knew that he was out getting coffee with Alex. Blaine had arrived at the theatre, earlier than usual that day because he needed to give some extra practice to a few of his dance moves during Grand Old Ivy. But before heading up to the stage to rehearse, he sat on the leather couch in his dressing room. Blaine still was not completely used to seeing his name on the door of the biggest dressing room in the entire theatre; it dazzled him every time. He leant back into his couch, while he pressed "Recent Calls" on his phone and pressed "Send", Kurt was always his last call.

"Hey Blaine! What's up?" Kurt was always excited to talk to Blaine.

Blaine smiled childishly into his phone at Kurt's cheerfulness, "Are you still with Alex?"

"Yeah, we just got our coffee, why?" Kurt wondered curiously as to why Blaine sporadically brought Alex into the conversation. Kurt looked at Alex, wrinkling his eyebrows together, Alex heard Blaine say his name.

"Are you guys doing anything tonight?"

"No, I mean, I was just going to head over to your place and wait until your show was done after we finished coffee, what are you trying to get at, Blaine?" Kurt firmly asked Blaine.

"Let me get you guys tickets to tonight's show," Blaine asked , "then we can all go out for a late dinner afterwards?"

"Blaine! Are you sure? Let me talk to Alex and I'll call you right back!" Kurt didn't wait for Blaine to answer before hanging up.

"What was that all about?" Alex asked wondering what Blaine had said to make Kurt beyond elated in the matter of seconds.

"He wants us to go to his show tonight! Do you have any plans? You know how I've been wanting you to meet him!" Kurt couldn't contain his excitement.

"Really? He got us tickets? Yeah, of course I will go with you!" Alex understood the height of Kurt's delight after he heard Blaine's offer. Alex loved theatre, he hadn't seen How To Succeeds revival yet, but he wanted to. It had always been one of his favorite movies growing up as a kid.

Kurt grinned extensively, you could see excitement all over his face as he called Blaine back.

"Blaineeeee! We'll be there! Thank you so much!"

"Aw, I'm so happy you guys could make it! If you guys want to come a little early just walk right through the stage door to the left of the theatre, no one will stop you and you know where my dressing room is." Blaine had shown Kurt around the backstage of the theatre a few days ago.

"We'll be there at about 6:15, sound okay?" It was 5:20 now so they still had plenty of time to finish their coffee and head over to the theatre. It was only about eight blocks away and it was a nice day for walking, although it was beginning to get dark. The wind had picked up but it still wouldn't be a dreadful walk.

"Sounds great, see you then!" Blaine hung up. He was happy that Kurt took his offer. Blaine desire to meet Alex boosted the past few days. Kurt had been spending so much time with him and Blaine just wanted to find out what was so interesting about this special boy from Kurt's drama class.

"That was really nice of him." Alex said to Kurt. Alex seemed shocked, in his mind he pictured Blaine to be a little bit of a player, honestly he had no reason to think this, he just got that vibe.

"I tried telling you how nice Blaine is." Kurt replied, with a grin that stretched fully across his face.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll see."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Alex because he seemed to be showing tiny, miniscule even, hints of jealousy. He was straight, wasn't he?

* * *

><p>The boys arrived at the theatre a little after 6:20. New York City was predominantly busy on Sundays, there were clusters of people everywhere, making it hard to maneuver between the crowds. One very special thing that Kurt loved about the City was how there were no "minorities" everywhere you glance you inhaled a new culture; every time you turned your head you heard a new language. Most New Yorkers get aggravated by tourists. But not Kurt, what would New York City be without tourists? There would be no one to keep the City alive, nobody to refresh it with new philosophies every single day. Tourists are what make the City magical and full of existence. Without them, the City would be dull. No one would be there to eat the limitless different types of foods that were prepared, no one would be there to introduce fresh styles of art, and no one would be there to experience Broadway. Hell, there wouldn't even be a Broadway without tourists. Broadway was another thing that Kurt loved about the City, not only because he was a lifelong fan of musical theatre, but Kurt found the idea of going to a Broadway show to be enchanting. A plethora of ethnicities gathered in one room to experience something together; to all experience the laughs, the cries, the mistakes, and the victories. They will all remember that exact moment forever, sometimes the memory would fade, but you could simply just look back at that playbill and have it all come back to you, knowing that you could be sharing that same precise memory with people in California, France, Australia, London; anywhere and everywhere.<p>

They arrived at Blaine's dressing room. Kurt knocked a few times. Blaine quickly opened.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted, excitement seeping through his pores. He reached out his arms and hugged Kurt like it was going out of style. Kurt seemed rather shocked at how excited Blaine was to see him. Blaine hugged Kurt so quickly that it took a moment to process that Kurt should hug Blaine back.

"Hi Blaine" Kurt said, giggling at Blaine's juvenile exhilaration.

Blaine let go of his tight embrace around Kurt, and stretched his arm out to Alex. "And you must be Alex! Hi, I'm Blaine; Kurt has been talking about you nonstop!" Blaine smiled a genuine smile.

"And vice versa! Hey man, it was really cool of you to, you know; give Kurt a ticket for me. I've wanted to see this show for a while, and I'm sure that you're great."

"Oh, it's no big deal, anytime!" Blaine replied.

Blaine surprised Alex. Alex pictured Blaine to be more, well….gay. He pictured a little more flamboyance. It was safe to say that Blaine was the polar opposite from what Alex had suspected. Blaine seemed like someone Alex could also become good friends with, he quickly felt bad for his blind judgments against Blaine. Kurt and Alex found their seats, row C, very close to Kurt's seats on opening night. Kurt began to reminisce about that wonderfully ironic night. Kurt decided to text Blaine, he still had about 10 minutes before the show would be underway.

Text from Kurt 6:49 pm, Jan 28: Good luck Blaine, so excited to be seeing you perform again! :D

_Text from Blaine 6:50 pm, Jan 28: _Thanks Kurt! Alex seems pretty cool, btw. Oh and after dinner want to come over for a little? Maybe watch a movie or something, neither of us have work tomorrow

Text from Kurt 6:51 pm, Jan 28: Sounds good, just no Disney movies Blaine, don't you realize you're a little old…

_Text from Blaine 6:52 pm, Jan 28:_ Psh, fine then no Titanic either, don't you realize you're a guy…

Text from Kurt 6:53 pm, Jan 28: Blaine Anderson! You Neanderthal! I am fully aware that I am of male gender

_Text from Blaine 6:54 pm, Jan 28:_ Believe me, Kurt Hummel, I am also fully aware that you're "of male gender" and I thank god for that everyday ;)

Text from Kurt 6:55 pm, Jan 28: Ugh, you are a terrible flirt.

_Text from Blaine 6:55 pm, Jan 28: _At least I try, unlike you

Text from Kurt 6:56 pm, Jan 28: Uh huh, goodbye Blaine. We'll meet you outside the stage door after, be quick, break a leg on stage! Well, not literally.

* * *

><p>After the show was over Blaine offered to take Alex and Kurt out to dinner, but Alex declined, he said he had an sinful amount of homework to get done and that he had to be getting back. So Blaine decided him and Kurt would just go back to his apartment and he'd cook dinner for Kurt.<p>

When they arrived to Blaine's, he went to the bathroom to take a quick shower before making dinner. While Blaine was in the bathroom Kurt felt a little awkward in his apartment. He just aimlessly strode around making his way into the different rooms. When he got to Blaine's living room he was surprised at how un-organized Blaine was. Blaine had his whole script cluttered across a table that was facing a mirror, he must have been going over lines earlier, Kurt thought, and he inwardly chuckled at the thought of Blaine reciting lines into the mirror by himself. He passed Blaine's grand piano, the trophy of the room; Blaine had half written sheets of music spattered all over the top. Kurt came to a halt in front of a bookshelf, fascinated by all of the pictures that Blaine kept lined up in simple black frames. He had about four pictures of him and Sophie set up, the little girl was very beautiful. Striking hazel eyes must run in the Anderson family, along with stunning hair, which naturally swirled into beautiful perfect curls. Sophie was breathtaking. One picture in particular stood out to Kurt, it showed Blaine caught off guard by the camera during a high-spirited laugh and his face beaming at Sophie, his eyes filled to the brim with love; compassion. His arms were around the little girls tiny waist as her head was tilted looking up at him, dimples on both side of her smile, more dimples denting the outline of her petite chin and youthfully wrinkling under her bottom eyelashes. It was a beautiful moment, now frozen in time and on display in the apartment of the gorgeous who was laughing man in the picture. Kurt also looked at Blaine's calendar, previous dates scribbled of gigs at little Café's, meetings with friends, auditions, dentist appointments, it was fascinating to Kurt; seeing Blaine's whole life unravel before his eyes as he walked through Blaine's apartment. A few moments later, Blaine walked out of his bedroom in a pair of dark-wash jeans. That's it. Blaine did realize what this would do to Kurt, right? Blaine shamelessly had his whole chest exposed, showing off his effortlessly beautiful body, and his perfectly placed hair along his chest coming into a line reaching all the way down his stomach and disappeared deep inside Blaine jeans. His hair, curls falling around his face dripping water down onto his chest.

"Hey, I tried to be quick, sorry, what do you want for dinner?" Blaine said as he was patting his hair with a towel, absolutely clueless to the pandemonium which he was causing in Kurt's mind. He waited for an answer that never came. Kurt stood there, practically drooling, unable to speak.

"I-I-I" Kurt stammered.

"Uh, how about pasta?" Blaine offered.

Kurt just grinned. He didn't know what else to do. He lost all sort of function in his body, Blaine looked like he could be on the cover of some Hollywood produced magazine. As Blaine walked by Kurt, and into the kitchen, Kurt couldn't help but dreamily gaze at Blaine's back. His shoulder blades revealed and muscles contracting and tensing as he kept patting his hair down and proceeded to walk into the kitchen. Blaine stood over the stove, waiting for water to boil as he reached for his phone in his back pocket.

"Huh, it's Bailie, I wonder what she needs this late" as he answered his cell phone.

"Hey Bail, you okay?" Blaine answered concern taking over his face.

"Yeah, uh…I don't really know how to say this, I need a favor." Bailie said, forming the question into a statement as if Blaine had no choice.

"Okay, you know I'm always here for you, what do you need?"

"It's my job, they need someone to travel to San Francisco for two weeks to watch over some new stores that are being put up, no one else will go, and my boss is threatening to fire me if I don't work it out." Bailie was a retail manager, but she specifically told her boss before landing the job that she didn't want to be placed to travel.

"Okay, I don't get what you need, just get to the specifics of the favor." Blaine insisted.

"Sophie, Blaine, I need you to watch Sophie."

"What, oh- uh- hm- well, Bailie you know how difficult my schedule already is, I would love to, but I don't know if I can work it out, have you asked mom and dad?" Blaine already felt terrible.

"Yeah, but you know how they are, they are too wrapped up in their own world to give a fuck, even if this means losing my job, and they haven't put in any effort to keep up a relationship with Sophie."

Blaine was speechless, he didn't know what to say. He knew that he had to do this for Bailie, she was the only one who was always there for him, regardless of what was going on in her life. It was his turn now;

"Sophie can stay with me…"

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me how you liked the ending.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Not sure how I feel about this chapter. Smut warning, I've held off on smut for a while on purpose, but even I was getting antsy to write some. It's my first time writing it, so I hope it's okay? It was quite awkward, but it should get easier the more I write it.**

* * *

><p>"What was that all about?" Kurt asked as Blaine hung up the phone and the set it on the counter beside the stove. Blaine didn't answer Kurt's question, he just leaned over the counter and let his face fall between his hands. Kurt could see heavy tears stream down Blaine's neck from after falling from his face. All Kurt heard was Blaine say that Sophie could stay with him; he didn't know what was wrong with Bailie or why it was such a big deal to Blaine.<p>

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt's question hung over the air in the room.

No answer.

"Why are you crying? Answer me." Kurt demanded.

"Sophie has to stay here for two weeks."

"And? You adore her, I don't get the big deal. What's wrong with Bailie?"

"Nothing, she has to go to San Francisco for work and my fucking parents won't watch Sophie, so I have to."

"Like I said, you love Sophie very much, I would think you'd be excited."

Blaine stood up, balling his hands into fists and raising them over his head, anger evidently showing in his face and body movements.

"Don't you get it, Kurt? God, do you think I can watch a three year old for two weeks on my schedule? I have to call John and tell him that I have to take all those shows off, and it's policy that if you miss more than 6 shows; you're cut. And they already fucking cut my run 4 months short and now I'm going to have to quit before barely a month!" Blaine shouted. Kurt couldn't form the right words to say, so he kept quiet. He knew better then to argue with Blaine right now. Anything he said Blaine would have a counter argument against it; his obstinacy always got the best of him when he was frustrated. Besides, when Blaine was angry he was not a force to be reasoned with. It would be an understatement to say that Blaine could easily become terrifying. Blaine had never completely lost his temper with Kurt. But Kurt saw how bone-chilling Blaine became one afternoon a few years back at the park in Lima. Some classmates around the same age as Kurt and Blaine walked by the boys while they were holding hands and uncontrollably laughing into one another one's eyes, from pure contentment of just being together in such a simple way. They were seventeen, and finally beginning to feel safe enough to show minor forms of affection in public. Blaine held Kurt's hand so proudly, wanting everyone to know that this beautiful boy was his, and no one else's. Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek seconds before the guys ran up and pushed Kurt onto the ground, Kurt crashed onto the stony ground and fell onto a rock, completely slashing across his palm. Blaine rapidly kneeled down to help Kurt up, making sure he was okay. One of the guys tried pushing Kurt down again, that's when Blaine's protective instinct kicked right into full gear. Blaine pushed the guy so hard that he sliced his back on the same rock that Kurt had been pressed into seconds before.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Blaine screamed, "do you honestly think that you are going to come here and think you can push my boyfriend down, cut his hand open, and get away with it?"

"You're a fuckin' fag. I dare you to touch me." The guy said, taunting Blaine.

And at that second, Blaine shot forward thrusting his fists into the enemies face. Causing his nose to dent inward.

"Yo, Aaron just let it go man, let's get out of here." His friends tried to persuade him into leaving.

Blaine hurled his balled up fists into his eye while lunging his knee forward into Aaron's groin.

"I thought I was just a fuckin' fag, huh?" Blaine mocked him while continually kicking him as he lay on the rocky pavement. "Don't ever fucking touch my boyfriend again."

Kurt will never forget seeing Blaine so angry. Blaine was trying to guard Kurt but it didn't make it any easier for Kurt to witness Blaine physically attack someone. To this day Kurt was still grateful that Blaine never lost it with him, he trusted Blaine. Blaine would never touch Kurt like that. He was always careful and respectful with Kurt. Kurt finally snapped back into reality and out of that heart wrenching memory.

Blaine couldn't remove his eyes from his spotless hardwood floors. He shyly began to speak.

"It's just that as soon as my dream fell into place it's being taken from me. It's not fair, Kurt." He looked up at Kurt with eyes begging for forgiveness.

"Blaine, we'll figure this out. You won't have to leave your show early. I'm always here to help you, and doesn't Carly have a young daughter? What does she do during her shows?" Carly played Rosemary in How To Succeed with Blaine, she had a three year old daughter.

"Oh yeah! Carly! I could ask her for some help, I mean it's only two weeks. I'm just so stressed, I totally over-reacted, it's just, ugh. I don't know, I'm sorry for losing my patience, Kurt."

"Don't worry about it." Kurt smilied, "let me cook dinner for you, go relax."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am."

"Thank you" Blaine brushed his hand past Kurt's before walking into his living room.

* * *

><p>Kurt felt his phone vibrate, it was Finn. Kurt had been meaning to call him for the past couple of days, but he didn't feel like answering right now, he lightly pressed his finger over the "Quiet" button to stop the phone from shaking, but letting it still ring so that Finn wouldn't realize Kurt was ignoring him. As soon as Kurt let the pasta into the boiling water he heard Blaine playing the piano in the other room. Kurt let his smile seep all the way across his face, he began to walk into to living room to watch him play when Blaine began to sing a slowed down and soulful version of When I Get You Alone, Kurt's lips slightly parted as he traced his teeth on his bottom lip and bit down subconsciously. Blaine noticed Kurt watching him from the corner of the room. Blaine began to grin, through his grin Kurt saw lust filling up Blaine's eyes. Blaine motioned for Kurt to come closer, when Kurt reached the piano he noticed Blaine's pupils darkening up more of his hazel irises. Blaine reached his hand around Kurt's waist, skimming the small of his back, as he pulled him closer. Blaine eyes met Kurt's, searching for his approval to keep going. There was not even a miniscule amount of discrepancy showing in Kurt's eyes. Blaine tugged on Kurt's blazer, forcing his back against the piano he picked Kurt up by the waist, making Kurt sit on top of the piano.<p>

"What are you doing?" asked Kurt after being lifted up by Blaine.

"Shhhh, " Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck leaning his head down closer to Blaine's because Kurt was towering over him while sitting high up on the piano. Blaine pressed his lips softly against Kurt's and began to kiss him, Kurt pulled away at first, until he felt Blaine's tongue glide against his bottom lip, he couldn't resist, he deepened the kiss by opening his mouth and allowing his tongue to caress Blaine's mouth. It felt so familiar to Kurt, the same exact way as when they were just seventeen. Some things never change. Blaine broke away from the kiss by slowing biting down on Kurt's bottom lip and dragging it out lightly until it collapsed back into normal position on his lips. Kurt let his fingers tangle inside of Blaine's curls, still wet from his shower. Blaine traced his indulgent lips down Kurt's neck reaching his clavicles, as Blaine bit down on his collar bone Kurt let out a small moan, but a moan that was certainly begging for more. Then Kurt paused, remembering something.

"What about the pasta?"

Blaine sprinted into the kitchen, turned off the stove, and in a matter of seconds was back facing Kurt as he was sat up on the piano, Blaine reached his arms out backwards as he folded Kurt's legs around his lower back. Blaine dug his face into Kurt's neck, sucking with passion, making sure that it would leave marks.

"I think I'm hungry for something else." Blaine groaned as he laid his hands on Kurt's chest and pushing them into Kurt, gesturing for him to relax his back onto the surface of the piano. Blaine grasped his hands around both sides of Kurt's small waist and dragged Kurt's body toward himself. Blaine bent his head down and began to lightly kiss Kurt's stomach atop his shirt while his hands were busy trying to un tuck it from Kurt's too tight jeans. Blaine could feel Kurt's stomach muscles contracting as Kurt pulled himself up. He cupped his hand around Blaine's face, his cheeks were beginning to get rosy and his eyes filled with desire.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kurt asked, upset by breaking the moment, but needing to know what it was that Blaine wanted to come from this.

"I miss you, Kurt, I miss this. If you're ready to take us back to where we were then I am too. It's been a month and I'm starting to get my shit all back together and my priorities straightened out and I'm ready." Blaine answered Kurt's question breathlessly; wanting to get the speaking over with and back to the kissing.

Kurt accepted Blaine's answer without the need to say anything more he began to lie himself back down to his previous position on top of the piano, as Blaine swooped Kurt up and threw him on top of one of his shoulders. Kurt's head tangling next to Blaine's back he grabbed onto Blaine's bare waist for support. Blaine kicked his bedroom door open and inclined his head over his bed letting Kurt fall from his shoulders and landing roughly on the bed. He climbed over Kurt's body and straddled a leg over each one of his hips. After managing to un tuck Kurt's shirt he propped Kurt's head up to pull it off of him, letting his lips wander all over Kurt's ivory skin, stopping at the curve of his neck, again at his collar bone, and letting his lips rediscover more and more of Kurt's stunning body. He came to Kurt's nipple and tugged at it with his teeth a little as he wrapped his arms around the small of his back and groped his ass. Kurt let out a louder moan. Blaine loved the sound of Kurt's voice but the sound of his moan made blood rush below Blaine's waist. Kurt could feel Blaine's semi-hard on through both pairs of pants and he moved his hands down his exposed torso as he lingered on the rim of Blaine's jeans. Kurt let his hand explore the length of Blaine's zipper as he cupped his hand around Blaine's dick through the denim. This made Blaine ride Kurt's hand as his grip became tighter and he jerked his hand forward and then back down. Blaine couldn't help but to begin panting and moaning whenever he worked up enough breathe. His body rocking back and forth above Kurt's; synchronized with the motion and speed of Kurt's hand. Blaine stretched his arm to the button of his jeans as he attempted to undo them with one hand until Kurt gave him assistance, ripping the fabric off the button and furiously bringing down the zipper until they came undone. Kurt swerved his hands reaching up to wiggle Blaine's hips loose from the tight embrace of his jeans. As Blaine kicked his pants off and threw them onto the floor he rested his arms on either side of Kurt's chest as Kurt worked his erection underneath him. Blaine pressed him open mouth hard against Kurt's already waiting lips demanding his tongue through Kurt's mouth. The kiss deepened the faster Kurt's hand drove his dick. Kurt then rolled Blaine over onto his back to Kurt could kneel over his hips while he jerked Blaine off. Kurt decided to be spontaneous; fun. Kurt lowered his mouth onto Blaine's thighs, nibbling them playfully as he led his way up where his hand was moving ferociously, he then brought his hand all the way down holding Blaine up while he lowered his lips onto the tip of Blaine. Sucking slowly and licking his way down to where his hand was propping Blaine's dick up, although Blaine didn't need the help. He was as hard as he could get. Kurt hollowed his mouth around the entire length of Blaine, he started sucking faster while thrusting Blaine's hips forward pushing his cock further into his mouth. Kurt could hear Blaine stammering above him, "Fuuuuuuuck" "Oh my god" and then into a whisper "oh my god, Kurt" "Fucking hell, where did you learn this?" Kurt loved how Blaine swore during sex. In Kurt's mind it was success to be able to make such a 'proper young man' speak like that while writhing underneath him. Kurt free his mouth from Blaine's dick as he moved it up to just focus on the head of it, after only a matter of seconds Blaine was clutching onto Kurt's hair.

"I'm gonna come-oh, ahhh" Stretching out every syllable so it formed into one breathless words growing louder with each groan. Blaine couldn't possibly have a tighter grip on pieces of Kurt's of hair, and as Kurt released, so did Blaine. Blaine exploded onto both of their stomachs as Kurt brought his face up to Blaine, pushing their lips together as close as possible. After Blaine had come he wouldn't let go of Kurt, he pulled him right on top of him and just held him, not loosening on his hold for an immeasurable amount of time. Kurt thought that Blaine's need for him to be right there was the most adorable thing in the world.

"I thought I was the hungry one." Blaine murmured, "You sure showed me." As soon as Blaine started to nuzzle further into Kurt's neck and began placing small kisses in a row along his jaw; Kurt felt his phone vibrate. It was Finn; again. Why was Finn calling again? Kurt groaned, not wanting to answer, but if he kept calling, it might be urgent. It was unlike Finn to be impatient.

"What's up Finn, I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"Uh yeah, I can see that. I just listened to your voicemail, and the only thing I really heard was Blaine saying 'fucking hell where do you learn this?'" Finn said, scornfully, and as soon as his words transferred from his lips to the speaker attached to Kurt's ear, Kurt could feel his stomach sink.

"U-u-uh I didn't c-call you."

"Well if your phone was in your back pocket, like it usually is, then your ass must have accidentally called me and left a message while you were teaching Blaine some new tricks, magic tricks? I'm guessing?" Finn said sarcastically, annoyed, but with a hint of laughter in his voice.

Kurt's face turned into the vibrant color of a ripe tomato in the middle of summer. "Oh my God."

* * *

><p><strong>I honestly would love to know how you liked the smut, was it poorly written? Too trashy? I'd love to hear your opinions whether they be good or bad. <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm just getting annoyed with writing this story. I'm thinking about deleting it and starting fresh. I feel like it's going nowhere. I have plans for it, and a lot of ideas, I just don't know if I will end up continuing with this. But sorry for the excessive dialogue in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up in the morning to his phone vibrating upon his bedside table. It was Bailie; again.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hi Blaine," a little voice murmured through the speaker, mixing the l and a of his name, making it sound more like "Baine" instead of Blaine.

"Good morning Sophie." Blaine replied, a smile reaching across his face, as he yawned and extended his arms over his head reaching for a stretch. Blaine pulled himself out of bed, not wanting to wake Kurt as he still lay there from the night before.

"Mommy told me that I am coming to New York for two weeks to spend them with you. I will miss Mommy but I'm happy to see you."

"I will be happy to see you too, is there anything you want me to get for you so that you can have fun while you're here?" Blaine walked into the kitchen, pressing the button on his coffee maker.

"Paint!" Sophie shouted. "And that thing that makes songs play from a cd! Will you let me show you ballet, Blaine? I can teach you!"

Blaine laughed, "I would love that Soph, is Mommy around?"

"Yeah!" Blaine heard Sophie screech for her mother.

"Hey Blaine" Bailie said.

"God, I'm so surprised by her level of speech. She can literally hold a conversation now."

"Well she's almost four. She's not one anymore, you know." Sophie sounded aggravated.

"You okay?"

"Stressed is all."

"I hear you there."

"I know that me dropping Sophie on you is just going to add to your stress. And I'm sorry for that."

"Bail, come on. Don't worry about it. I'm going to call Carly, she's my co star, she has a three year old, and I'm sure she'll be happy to help. But that actually leads me to something else that I need to talk to you about."

"Uh huh?" Sophie replied, clearly still aggravated.

"Well, I-I was kinda wondering how you would feel if Kurt hung around while Sophie was here. I might have to resort to ask him for some help." Blaine suggested, nervously.

"Kurt?" Bailie questioned.

"Uh, yeah. Kurt." Remembering that Bailie probably thought they had still been broken up.

"Like_ Kurt_, Kurt?"

"Kurt Hummel, yeah." Blaine cleared up Bailie's confusion.

"I thought you guys were broken up?"

"Well we were, but he came to my opening night with Mercedes and a few other people from McKinely, and we've kind of just been hanging out ever since, but I think it's safe to say he's my boyfriend. I mean, I still have to make it official, but-" Blaine answered.

"That's really good, Blaine. I know how much Kurt has always meant to you, despite everything that happened. I don't mind that he spends time with you guys when Soph is staying with you, but only if you think that Kurt will stick around for a while. You know how attached she is to you, and if she senses that Kurt is important to you, she'll latch onto him, also because she doesn't have much men in her life. And I-, I just don't want people walking in and out of her life."

"Yeah, I understand. I feel like Kurt and I are becoming serious, Bail. I can feel that I'm falling in love with him again. Everything about him is just…perfect."

"She knows, you know."

"Who knows what?" Blaine couldn't contemplate what Bailie was referencing to.

"Sophie, she knows that you're gay. I mean she doesn't know what 'gay' is, but she knows that you prefer guys to women."

Perplexed, Blaine's lips parted, wondering how a conversation came about between Sophie and Bailie that would make Bailie tell her. Homosexuality is not a common subject for parents to be eager to explain to young kids.

"Uh," Blaine swallowed, "how did you tell her? And why? I mean, what made you want to bring it up?"

"Well, one night at dinner Dad made a comment about you being single. And Sophie asked why you weren't married to a princess yet because she thinks you look like prince Eric from the Little Mermaid, and, well, Dad replied back with 'because he'd rather marry the fucking prince' and stormed off." Bailie seemed to still be infuriated by the situation talking about it months later.

"He said that in front of Sophie, what the hell is his problem?"

"Well you would rather the prince, Blaine."

"I'm talking about his language, he should know better. So, is that it? Was that the end of the 'Blaine's gay conversation'?" Blaine asked in a sarcastic tone.

"At the time, Sophie was scared to bring it up again, she could tell that Dad was mad, and Mom tensed up, but in the car on the way home she asked why Grandpa said that you'd rather marry the prince. And I remembered back to a few weeks earlier when we saw teenage boys holding hands in the park, you know Blaine, it reminded me so much of you and Kurt when you were in high school, and she asked me why they were holding hands so when she asked why you'd rather marry the prince I said;

'Soph, do you remember at the park when those boys were holding hands?'

'Uh huh'

'Well, that's like Blaine. He likes to hold hands with boys, and he'll probably marry a boy someday, and there's nothing wrong with that, but some people, like Grandpa, think that it makes Blaine bad. It doesn't make Blaine bad, Soph. Blaine is just like any other boy, he just will marry a boy, and hold hands with a boy, and kiss a boy, the way that most boys would do with girls.'"

"Woah," Blaine answered, gulping after hearing all of that. He knew that his father didn't approve of him being gay, but he never thought that he would bring it up in front of Sophie. He was so proud to call Bailie his sister at times like this, she had never been ashamed of Blaine, and she handled telling Sophie perfectly, in a way that most parents should model after. "Did Sophie have anything else to say about it?"

And right as Blaine asked the question Kurt came storming into the kitchen, frantically looking around for something.

"Hold on, Bail."

"What are you looking for, and why are you in such a hurry, where are you going? I made us coffee and I was going to make breakfast, I'm sorry if I woke you." Blaine said hurriedly, not wanting Kurt to leave and wondering what in the world was making him so panicky.

"You didn't wake me, although I wish you would have. I have class in an hour, I know that you have nothing to do all day because it's your day off but I have to go to class. And I didn't mean to fall asleep here, I have to get home and shower before. I'm going to be late. Fuck, where are my keys?"

"Coffee table in the living room." Blaine said, remembering Kurt leaving them there when he took his coat off, hanging on the hook behind the table the night prior.

Kurt dashed in the other room to retrieve his keys.

"Bail, one more second, I'm really sorry." Blaine spoke into his phone.

Kurt raced back into the kitchen, hopping on one leg trying to get his shoe on properly while walking to the door. Kurt began to turn the door handle to leave before turning around, running towards Blaine, and kissing him quickly before dashing out the door, "I gotta go! I'll call you after class." Blaine realized that when Kurt turned around to kiss him he was so quick about it, like it was a priority; a need. Like Kurt couldn't leave without dashing back to kiss Blaine one more time. Blaine smiled at the thought.

"Uh, hello, Blaine?" Bailie yelled into the phone

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry."

"So, is Kurt like, living with you all of a sudden?"

"No, oh no. He fell asleep last night without meaning to, we were uh- uh- watching a movie and he fell asleep on the couch!" Blaine lied, not wanting his over-protective sister to know just how fast he and Kurt were moving.

"Mhm, convincing."

"No seriously. Grease was on, you know that's like, Kurt's all time favorite." Blaine was desperately trying to prove himself to his sister.

"It's not my business anyways, hey I gotta go get Sophie ready, she's going to a friends."

"Yeah, okay. Uh, when is she coming anyway?"

"What's todays date?" Bailie asked. Blaine thought it was odd for Bailie to not know the date, she was always such an organized person, Blaine then realized just how much stress she must be under.

"The 29th"

"We'll be flying up on the 12th"

"Wait, you're coming to?" Blaine asked, excited crawling through the speaker.

"Do you honestly think I'm putting a three year old on a plane by herself? Is that even legal?" Bailie asked, facetiously, laughter filling her voice for the first time since they got on the phone. "I'll only need to stay at your place for one night; I fly out from Laguardia the next morning, okay?"

"Yeah! Wow, I can't wait to see you! It's been way too long."

"I know, well, we'll keep in touch. I gotta go, we love you, Blaine. And thank you again, for everything."

* * *

><p>Blaine hung up with his sister, proceeded to make his coffee and went to sit on his couch and watch some tv. He wished Kurt was there with him to spend this lazy morning together. He began to think about the previous night, and what Kurt and him had done. He knew that he needed to make his and Kurt's relationship official. That's how Kurt was, he very much into labels. He never scolded him for it, Kurt just liked to know that he was his boyfriend, and not have to wonder. He also know that Kurt would be completely awkward about what happened last night; Kurt would be waiting for Blaine to call or text him, even though he said he'd call after class, he most likely wouldn't.<p>

_Text from Blaine 11:16 am, Jan 29: _Am I going to see you later?

Text from Kurt 11:23 am, Jan 29: Do you want to?

_Text from Blaine 11:25 am, Jan 29:_ Of course I want to.

Text from Kurt 11:29 am, Jan 29: Okay. I'll come by around 3.

Text from Blaine 11:30 am, Jan 29: Sounds good. How's class?

Text from Kurt 11:33 am, Jan 29: Boring as ever, and Alex isn't here so I have no one to keep me distracted from this tedious lesson.

Text from Blaine 11:34 am, Jan 29: You're got me! I'm doing nothing, just being lazy. Still in my pajamas.

Text from Kurt 11:38 am, Jan 29: Of course you are. Totally not fair.

_Text from Blaine 11:39 am, Jan 29:_ Sorry lol I wish you could have stayed this morning, I forgot you had class or else I would of woken you up

Text from Kurt 11:45 am, Jan 29: I shouldn't even have fallen asleep there

_Text from Blaine 11:46 am, Jan 29:_ You're always welcome here, I loved waking up next to you in the morning

Text from Kurt 11:49 am, Jan 29: Oh..yeah

_Text from Blaine 11:50 am, Jan 29:_ Yeah? Sorry?

Text from Kurt 11:51 am, Jan 29: No, no. I just think we went to far last night is all

_Text from Blaine 11:52 Jan 29:_ You're not okay with what happened?

Text from Kurt 11:57 am, Jan 29: Idk you're not my boyfriend

_Text from Blaine 11:58 am, Jan 29:_ Ouch…

Text from Kurt 12:04 pm, Jan 29: Come on Blaine, don't do that. You know what I mean

_Text from Blaine 12:05 pm, Jan 29:_ I told you last night that I'm ready

Text from Kurt 12:11 pm, Jan 29: Are you seriously doing this right now?

_Text from Blaine 12:13 pm, Jan 29:_ Doing what?

Text from Kurt 12:18 pm, Jan 29: You know what. Save it, okay? I don't want to have this conversation with you this way

_Text from Blaine 12:19 pm, Jan 29:_ Okay, I'm sorry, Kurt. Don't let yourself regret last night, it would break my heart to know that you feel shame about it

Text from Kurt 12:24 pm, Jan 29: Okay, I'll see you around 3

_Text from Blaine 12:25 pm, Jan 29:_ Make it around 7? Let's go out

Text from Kurt 12:29 pm, Jan 29: Out where? We both have work tomorrow

_Text from Blaine 12:30 pm, Jan 29:_ Don't worry Kurt, I'll get you home by 11

Text from Kurt 12:34 pm, Jan 29: Still a little late, how about I get to your place at 6 and we'll go a little earlier?

_Text from Blaine 12:35 pm, Jan 29:_ You're so difficult.

Text from Kurt 12:38 pm, Jan 29: ….

_Text from Blaine 12:39 pm, Jan 29:_ Yeah, 6 is good.

Blaine sat around his house for a while, watching reality television, until he felt motivated enough to get up from his indented position on the couch from sitting there all morning. He checked his phone; it was still only 2 in the afternoon. He decided to run some errands; he wanted to get Sophie some stuff for them to do before she got here. He was also just bored and couldn't think of any other useful excuse to leave the house. He stepped out of his apartment buildings door into the particularly warm day for almost February. Which led him to remember; Valentine's Day was coming up. He sporadically checked his phone to click his "calendar" button to find out what day it would land on this year before he remembered that Bailie was flying in with Sophie on the 12th, which was a Saturday. Valentine's Day was on a Monday! The only day of the week that Blaine has off. He began pondering ways to spend that special day, only special because he has people to share it with this year; not only Kurt, but Sophie. The thought of spending Valentine's Day with Kurt _and _Sophie made Blaine's heart soar. He smiled at the thought, but not wanting to get too excited for a date so close yet so far away, he pushed it to the back of his mind. He stopped by an Arts and Crafts store and bought pastel colored paints, glitter glue, and big posters with outlined pictures of mermaids for Sophie and him to color in. She loved art, especially painting. She also loved ballet, she was the epitome of what any little girl should be. Blaine pictured her as a teenager; beautiful with her long, thick curly russet hair, amber eyes glowing through her sweet face, still looking innocent even through the years, an artist, and an outstanding ballerina; princess-esque. He smiled widely upon the thought of Kurt finally having someone to go to the New York City Ballet with. If anyone, Kurt would be the one to take her to see her first professional ballet, knowing Kurt, he'd take her to see something morbidly beautiful, like the Black Swan. Blaine was embarrassed to let his mind wander so far, why was he thinking about so far ahead into the future with Kurt in his life? The scary thing is that he did it subconsciously. He let his face go from shameful to content. He enjoyed the idea of Kurt taking Sophie to the Ballet; maybe even Blaine tagging along.

* * *

><p>When Kurt and Blaine arrived at the restaurant for dinner, some small café on 47th street, Blaine of course repeatedly commented on how stunning Kurt looked. After small talk for the next few minutes about Kurt's classes and Blaine's arrands; Blaine reached across the table to take Kurt's hand.<p>

"We can't just keep ignoring what happened last night. I'm here and I'm ready to talk about it with you."

"Erm-yeah, okay."

"Kurt.."

"Blaine?" Kurt looked up into Blaine hazel eyes, particularly bright tonight.

"Last night, it wasn't a mistake, or an accident. I was aware of what I was doing, I want you to know that."

"I wanted to do it too." Kurt said, ashamed.

"I need to make this right."

"Make what right?" Kurt eyebrows creasing and eyes popping, letting his mind ponder what Blaine meant.

"I want you to be with me, Kurt."


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the wait. I've been so busy. I rethought my idea of stopping the story. I will continue, it just may be longer between updates. But the chapters are becoming longer, so that kind of makes up for it, right? Anyways, I still haven't got much feedback yet from the whole story. So I would absolutely love, and greatly appreciate a few reviews.**

* * *

><p>"You what?"<p>

"I want to make this official. I want you to be my boyfriend, Kurt."

"Really?" Kurt asked with widening eyes.

"Yes, if you'd like to be."

"Of course, Blaine."

Blaine nodded and smiled shyly before leaning over the table to kiss Kurt. He didn't care where he was or who might have been looking, he just needed to kiss Kurt. Kurt complied and then backed away slowly, still with a smile on his face.

"This is great" Blaine was clearly excited.

"I'm so happy you asked, you know, because now we know where we stand. We don't have to tip toe around subjects like sex or saying this wrong thing or anything." Blaine stopped listening after Kurt mentioned sex.

"Sex?"

"Well yeah, it was clear this morning that you felt, well, awkward about what happened last night."

"And you didn't?"

"No, it wasn't a big deal, Blaine."

"What do you mean it wasn't a big deal?" The tone in Blaine's voice had changed. Kurt couldn't tell if Blaine was just becoming serious, or if he was becoming angry.

"Well, I-I mean it wasn't, I've done it to you before." Kurt stammered.

"Uhm, okay."

"Why are you being like this?"

"Being like what?" Blaine was getting defensive.

"I don't know, like-uh I sense madness is all."

"Oh don't worry I'm not mad at all, not even a little."

"Tell me what's wrong, Blaine."

"So is this what you're like now? Are you another one of those gay guys who thinks is sex is just sex? Because I've never thought that, especially with you. And I'm not comfortable having sex with you if that's what it's like for you. I'm not just some toy, you know."

"Oh, God. Blaine, no I didn't- I didn't mean it like that." Blaine gave him a slight nod, raising his eyebrows sarcastically.

"Uh huh"

"No, Blaine, I'm sorry. I meant that it wasn't a big deal in the sense that it needs to awkward in the morning. There's no need for that. I'm 100% comfortable with you on all levels, including sexually." Blaine didn't say anything. A few minutes later, Kurt broke the silence again.

"I'm sorry, it just came out wrong. Last night wasn't nothing to me, I'm really happy that we took that step, and I'm not just saying that." Kurt reached over the table to take hold of Blaine's hand.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have reacted so quickly. But, Kurt, can I ask you something?"

"Course"

"Don't get mad, okay?"

"What is it?" Kurt was beginning to worry.

"Who was the guy? You know…that you, well- that you slept with after we broke up." Blaine stumbled over his words.

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I've just been wondering is all."

Kurt looked down, fidgeting with his hands. "His name was Hayden."

"Where did you guys meet?"

"Do you really want to be talking about this."

"Just be honest with me, Kurt. I'm not mad. I'm just curious, is all."

"Uh, well, he's Alex's brother." Blaine nearly spat out his drink after hearing that.

"What!" Blaine's eyes widened. Pupils reaching closer to the edge of the eye.

"Yeah, I met him at a party of Alex's apartment."

"Is he there every time you go over Alex's house then? Is that why you've been hanging out with Alex so much?"

"Calm down, Blaine. No, Hayden lives in Soho. I hang out with Alex because I enjoy it. I haven't seen Hayden since November." Kurt answered all of Blaine's demanding questions.

"We're you still fucking him in November?"

"God, Blaine. Stop using that word for sex."

"Well that what it was Kurt. You fucked each other. You didn't love him and he didn't love you. Unless there's some more information that I don't know about." Blaine had a point. Kurt didn't love Hayden, and Hayden sure as hell didn't love him.

"No, Blaine. I'm sorry. But really, why does it make a difference that it's Alex's brother? It's not like it was Alex!"

"It's just, you spend so much time with Alex."

"Exactly. I spend time with_ Alex_ not Hayden. I tell Alex all about you, he even texted me on the way here saying that I shouldn't get too nervous and that he hopes I have a good time. Sure, he knows that me and Hayden slept together but I explained to him everything. It's not any different."

Blaine looked saddened, and at the same time relieved by Kurt's response. "Okay."

"You trust me, right?" Kurt asked.

"I don't have a reason not to. I know that you don't want to hurt me." Kurt loved that Blaine was confident in Kurt's feelings toward him. He wasn't the kind of boyfriend that fished for compliments. Or need reassurance of his love every five seconds. He knew that Kurt loved him, he knew when they were happy, he knew when they were in a fight, he knew when Kurt made him frustrated. He was always confident in the fact that Kurt loved him, and never questioned it.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay at my place tonight?" Kurt asked, eyes shining at Blaine. Patiently waiting for an answer.

"Really?" Kurt nodded.

"I'd love to, Kurt."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine left the restaurant and began walking home towards Kurt's apartment. Blaine decided to stop at a liquor store. Kurt went inside with him. Blaine ended up buying a 12 pack of Stella, and Kurt gave in and bought a bottle of wine. Even though he had already had two glasses with his dinner. But, hey, Blaine also had two beers with his dinner, so Kurt didn't feel too bad about it. Kurt let Blaine into his apartment.<p>

"Damn, is it always this clean?"

"Yeah, except when Mercedes is here." Kurt laughed.

"I'll have to persuade you into moving in with me so you can keep my house this clean." Blaine blurted out before realizing what he said. He was worried that Kurt would take him too seriously and get freaked out by it.

"Yeah, right. Not in a hundred years will I clean your place. You're so unorganized. We'd have separate sides of the house. Marked off by tape." Kurt joked.

"What about bedrooms?" Blaine looked up at Kurt, faking puppy dog eyes.

Kurt gave in. "Oh my God, stop being cute for once in your life."

Blaine laughed and went to Kurt's fridge, putting his beer in but keeping one out and beginning to drink it. Kurt walked off into the bathroom. When Kurt returned he was wearing a pair of looser jeans and a v-neck. Blaine always wondered why Kurt would never let himself get too comfortable. He never wore sweatpants, or hoodies. And never ever ever would Kurt wear basketball shorts, Blaine laughed at the idea of that. Blaine realized it was just out of character for Kurt, thinking about it, he realized how odd it would be to see Kurt wearing sweatpants.

"You're already on your second beer, you should slow down" Kurt noticed the beer can on the coffee table by the couch and the can in Blaine's hand.

"I don't have to be to the theatre until 1:30 tomorrow, I should be fine. Anyway, what time do you have to wake up?"

'I need to be at my class for 11:30. Don't worry. I'll set an alarm."

"Okay."

Kurt began to pour himself a glass of wine, quickly finished it, and kept them coming. He wanted to catch to Blaine's already drunkenness. Kurt walked over to the television and clicked it on. Kurt sat next to Blaine on the couch. Blaine rested his head in Kurt's lap and they both just sat there for a while, enjoying each other's company. By this time Blaine and Kurt were both pretty well gone with the amount of wine and beer they had consumed. Kurt's bottle was empty. And Blaine had about three beers left. The noise of the tv was becoming a bit much for Kurt so he got up to turn it off, on his way back he slipped on his hard wood floors from his socks. He landed straight on his back. While he was on the floor all he heard was Blaine burst out in laughter. Kurt clumsily got himself up and stood on his legs, staring at Blaine, who was beginning to get a hold of his laughter, until Kurt looked him straight in the eye, for less than a second even, and Blaine lost it. He laughed so hard he spat the remaining beer from his mouth onto the table. He brought his hands up to his mouth to cover beer from slipping out. He simply could not stop laughing. He had to hold onto his stomach because he was beginning to get cramps from laughing so hard.

"What in the hell are you laughing at?" Blaine couldn't answer. He just could not contain himself enough to keep from cracking up. He was just so cute, Kurt also began to lose it. Soon enough Kurt was hunched over holding his stomach as well. They were snickering for over five minutes when Blaine finally felt like he could talk again. Between heavy breaths from the loss of breath while laughing he said,

"I can't believe you fell. I'm sorry that was just so funny, Kurt!" Laughs still whimpering out of his body, but slowly dying down.

"Anderson, you're a mess."

"Woah, you haven't called me that in years. Nostalgic." Blaine said, smile stretching further across his face.

"You're right, I used to call you that all the time."

"I wouldn't say all that time. You usually only called me that in the bedroom." Blaine gave Kurt a childish yet flirty smirk.

"Uh huh" Kurt was glaring at Blaine, realizing how sexy he looked. He loved drunk Blaine. He was sweaty, and his hair was a mess. But he was so happy.

Blaine began to say some incoherent words, but finished off his "sentence" with, "Hey, let's go to bed."

Kurt laughed, clumsily dragging him up from the couch. Blaine almost walked right into the counter in the kitchen. "Oww, omg when did that get there?"

"Uh, Blaine, did you seriously just say omg?"

"Oh my god, did I?" Blaine was cracking up again, becoming flush with embarrassment.

"What are you? A 13-year old girl addicted to texting?"

"Hummel, shut it." Blaine pushed Kurt, not thinking that he would actually fall. But Kurt tumbled over the banister in front of his band. Landing face first into his bed. Blaine told Kurt that he was going to go to the bathroom and that he'd be right back. When Blaine came back he bent over the bed in front of Kurt and kissed him. He then proceeded to take off his pants, he hadn't planned to sleep over Kurt's so he didn't bring anything to sleep him, he usually just slept in his briefs anyways. Kurt noticed something fall out of Blaine's back pocket.

"Blaine what is that?" Kurt noticed that Blaine had kicked it under his pants timidly so that Kurt wouldn't notice.

"Kurt, I didn't intend on using it, I just brought it, you know, to be safe. I was trying to be responsible. I'm sorry." It was a condom.

"Did you want to use it?"

"No!"

"No?" Kurt questioned.

"I-I mean, not that I wouldn't. Of course I want to! But when you're ready."

"It's kind of hot, that you thought about it." Blaine pulled back the comforter on the side of the bed that Blaine was to sleep on, and pulled Blaine into bed with him. Blaine stumbled inside the comforter. Quickly pulling it over him, searching for the comfort and warmth of Kurt's body. Blaine's lips found Kurt's and the began kissing. Kurt deepened the kiss by letting his tongue pass through Blaine's lips, tracing over the roof of his mouth. He let his hands wander further down Kurt's body, reaching his underwear. Kurt's hands were already on his own briefs.

"Kurt, are you touching yourself?"

"N-no, oh my god" They were both silent for a few seconds. " Yeah. I was. Wow, this, this is so embarrassing." Kurt was mortified. Blaine couldn't resist pouncing on top of Kurt, he began to leave bite marks all the way down Kurt's neck. Blaine was making animalistic noises when Kurt finally said, in between moans and growls, "So I take it that didn't turn you off. I'd do it more often if I knew I'd gotten this reaction out of you."

"Kurt, that was probably the hottest thing you've _ever_ done." They kissed for a few more minutes until Kurt pulled away and stammered, "This is becoming a little too sloppy, I think we should call it a night." Blaine whimpered next to him and lied himself down next to Kurt's body. Kurt cuddled up next to Blaine, resting his head against his chest, he could hear the drumming of Blaine's heart. Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head before letting himself begin to drift off into the night.

"I love you."

"Love you, Kurt." Blaine whispered back subconsciously.

"And Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"I just remembered something."

"What?"

"You're my boyfriend."

"You haven't said that over a year."

"I haven't been able to."

Blaine tucked his arms around Kurt and nuzzled into them. They both let sleep overcome them, and minds began to fill of dreams in far away lands.

* * *

><p>The next morning came with a headache. Kurt heard his alarm clock ringing from his phone. He got up and rubbed the cloudiness away from his eyes and faltered as he stood up walking into his bathroom. He got into the shower wishing that he didn't have class and work today and regretting the past nights events. He styled his hair and got himself dressed without waking Blaine. Kurt loved to watch Blaine sleep. His eyelashes casting shadows onto his cheek bones, his unshaven face, and his wrinkles tensing and sinking as he moved throughout his dreams. He was beautiful. Kurt walked into his living room, replaying the memories of last night as he scanned the room. He noticed the stains on the coffee table from Blaine shooting beer from his mouth at the sight of Kurt falling, and Blaine's many beer cans spattered throughout the house, his shoes lying on the mat in front of the door, his cell phone between the couch cushions. How was Kurt ever going to live with Blaine? He was the messiest human being on the planet. Kurt knew he would have to get used to picking up after his boyfriend with an organization level of a kindergartener. Somehow once the immediate annoyed feelings toward Blaine, his messiness became cute to Kurt. Just another flaw that Kurt would learn to love, like all the rest of Blaine Anderson's so called "flaws." He gathered his stuff for class and put it on the counter by the door, next to all of Blaine's stuff that he picked up for him. Before leaving he brought a glass of water and two tablets of Aspirin into his bedroom for when Blaine woke up with a thrashing headache. He also set the alarm clock on his bedside table for noon, seeing as though Blaine left his phone in the living room, so that he wouldn't be late for his show. He scribbled a note and left it under the glass of water.<p>

"Sorry for not waking you, but I figured you'd want some extra sleep I set the alarm for noon. I got all your stuff together and put it on the counter in the kitchen. I know you're too stubborn to look for Aspirin yourself so I left some for you, you drank much more than I did and even I woke up with a hangover. I hope you have a great day. Text me or call me later, love you. Don't forget to lock up before you leave."

* * *

><p><span>February 12<span>

Blaine woke up at 8 in the morning from an early night with Kurt. They both had finished preparing for Sophie and Bailie. Kurt was a big help when it came to organizing plans. Blaine shook Kurt.

"Wake up, Kurt!"

"Blaine, if you don't stop touching me I swear…" Blaine ignored Kurt's morning grouchiness. He jumped out of bed and ripped the covers off of the bed and threw them to the other side of the room.

"Are you serious right now?" Kurt asked, clearly annoyed.

"You're forgetting what day it is." Blaine said, forgiving Kurt, but reminding him at the same time.

"What?" Kurt pulled his body up, stretching his body and rubbing his eyes, shaking sleep out of his body.

"We have to be at the airport in an hour." Kurt got right out of bed, remembering that it was the day that Blaine had been anticipating.

"I get the first shower." Kurt ran into the bathroom as fast as he could, slipping around the corner. Blaine followed quickly behind him, pounding on the door.

"Hummel, open the door."

"NO!"

"It's my house, I get the first shower."

"Uh huh, well that's great, but look who already in here, Anderson."

"What are you, 12? Get out. You take forever."

"More the reason why I should go first."

"Arrrrrgrgh." Blaine mumbled. "You annoy me."

Blaine went back into his bedroom and waited for Kurt to get out of the shower, knowing it would be at least thirty minutes. Much to his surprise, five minutes later Kurt walked out, naked.

"What the…?" Blaine said.

"Shut up, I forgot my towel in here, it's not like you haven't seen me before."

"I know, it's just, you never fail to surprise me." Blaine winked.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt arrived at the airport right on time. They walked to gate F21, and over loud speakers they heard;<p>

"Arrival from Lima Allen Country Airport at gate F21"

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand even tighter after hearing that their plane had arrived. A few minutes later people began piling out of the walkway from the plane. Blaine a heard a little voice, straining to reach across the room.

"Baine!"

He looked where the voice was coming from and saw Bailie holding Sophie in her arms while the little girl waved frantically. He couldn't have been happier to see them.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Updates are becoming less frequent. I'm sorry, I've had testing all last week, and I've been so busy lately. It's tough living with a 6 month old baby, you can't really get too much done. My mom always needs me to help her. I will try to keep updates to be once, (hopefully twice) a week! Bear with me.**

* * *

><p>Sophie stretched her small body out to her uncle. Blaine gladly lifted the little girl from Bailie's arms. With Sophie in one arm, he reached around with his other to hug Bailie, and kiss her on the cheek.<p>

"I've missed you guys." Blaine nuzzled into the little girl and she slightly tugged on his hair, with a confused look on her face.

"Where did the curls go?" she asked, childish sadness written all over her face.

"Well, Soph, I had to cut them."

"Who would _ever _want you to cut your curls?"

"I don't know, but you are never allowed to cut yours."

"Ever?"

"Ever." Blaine tickled the little girls tiny stomach, causing her to burst out in laughter. Blaine turned to Sophie, becoming serious.

"Soph, this is Kurt." Sophie looked at Kurt with wide-eyed interest. She then got shy, pulling Blaine's unbuttoned coat over her face.

"Hi Kurt, wow, it's been awhile. You look the same, just older." Bailie said, still clearly comfortable with Kurt.

"I know, I'm glad to see you again, and she is beautiful." Kurt gestured toward Sophie. Sophie noticed and she popped up from Blaine's coat with a smile and quickly squirming back into Blaine, hiding her face again.

"Well, we better go down to get yours bags and head over to my place. You guys must be exhausted!"

"Hey, uh-uhm I'm gonna go home for awhile, you know, I have some homework I have to catch up on." Kurt said quietly to Blaine.

"What? I though you…" Kurt interrupted him, "No, I'm gonna leave you, you haven't seen them in a while, it's okay, really."

"Come for dinner later?" Blaine asked, but really meaning it as a statement. He was going to force Kurt to come even if he said no.

"Are you sure? I really don't want to intrude."

"Kurt, I insist. I'll call you later." Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt before he walked out of the airport. Kurt backed away, confused. Sophie was right there, why would Blaine kiss him in front of a three year old? Well, if Blaine was doing it, it must not be too inappropriate. Kurt returned the kiss quickly and dragged Blaine's hand across his hand as he walked away. Apparently Sophie had been too busy hiding to even notice the kiss.

* * *

><p>After Blaine, Bailie, and Sophie returned to Blaine's apartment, Bailie wanted to put Sophie down for a nap, but the stubborn little girl that she was; refused. She wanted to play with Blaine, and kiss Blaine, and cuddle with Blaine, and paint with Blaine, and tell Blaine about dance class, and go shopping with Blaine, and see where Blaine worked, she simply would not rest until doing everything with Blaine that she had her heart set on. It didn't take Bailie long to stop Sophie from trying to sleep. They decided to go for a walk around the city. Bailie was very eager to see the theatre. Blaine showed them, but the theatre was closed. Luckily Blaine had his key, he decided there was no harm in just showing his sister and his niece around for a few minutes. He showed them his dressing room, and the costume and makeup rooms, and all of the cool gadgets backstage. Sophie was enthralled. She wanted to know everything there was to know about this building.<p>

"Blaine can you show me the stage, pretty please!" She screeched. Blaine came up behind the little girl, took her tiny hands into his, and knelt down to her level.

"You want to see the stage?"

"Yes! Yes! Please, Mommy make him show me the stage!" Sophie was jumping up and down, begging to see it.

"Okay, okay, I guess I can show you the stage, but only for a few minutes."

"Yaaaaaayyy!" She clearly had this planned. Sophie looked wide-eyed at the stage appearing in front of her. She looked like she had just arrived in Disney World. She was captivated. Blaine decided to turn on the stage lights so that she could have a better look. A small voice came from the other side of the stage,

"Can I see you up here?" Sophie asked, in a whisper. Blaine hadn't thought that she would be interested. She was only three, well, almost four. But he didn't think a little girl would be able to sit through a two and a half hour performance. He wasn't so sure that it'd be a good idea.

"Soph, it's a long show, you'd get bored."

"You're silly, if I get bored, I go home."

"Sophie, we'll talk about this later. Let's go now, we don't want to get Blaine in trouble." Bailie decided to stop the conversation, she'd finish talking about that with Blaine later.

After leaving the theatre, the three of them went to Central Park to take a walk. Sophie had never seen the city, and Blaine was more than excited to show it to her. He was happy that Bailie was here also, even if only for the night. You could tell he was happy by his eyes. They we're shiny, shinier than usual, filling with all different shades of browns, honeys, ambers, and hazels. Whenever he looked at Sophie his whole face bursted with joy. Anytime she laughed; he laughed. When she told him her stories that Blaine really couldn't even piece together to decipher what she was saying; he tried his hardest to listen, he was more just distracted by watching her speak. She was getting so big, almost four. That meant starting Kindergarten soon, and then onto Elementary school. Blaine feared for her, for some reason the girls at her preschool were already noticing that she was different. She never got invited to birthday parties, or any sort of play dates. Bailie said it was because Sophie stuck to herself a lot, she was quiet, and her interests didn't involve the need to be around other girls. It worried Bailie how much Sophie enjoyed spending time by herself. She was too young to be starting this. Her teachers at preschool would write notes for Bailie everyday saying that Sophie was reluctant towards playing outside, or participating in class activities. She cried every time Miss Amber, her teacher, took away her paint set to make her interact with the other girls. Blaine looked at this little girl with such awe, so young, but yet so comfortable with herself already that she was not afraid to not have friends, and she was not afraid to be different from the other girls. It made Blaine proud, as well as nervous, but he knew that it would be hard for her when she grew up and went to school to get through that without any close girl friends, but it would also give her an amazing sense of self, and that is a valuable thing for a little girl to have, hell, for any woman to have. He watched Bailie chasing ducks with Sophie a couple feet from the bench that Blaine was sitting on. Sophie's pure bliss written all over her face. Bailie was such a good mom, and such a strong woman to be having to go through this alone. It made Blaine feel guilty that he couldn't help more, Bailie had no one to lean on when things got tough, which was always. James was completely out of not only Bailie's life, but Sophie's too, leaving her fatherless. And Blaine and Bailie's parents were not much of a help, ever. They were very much wrapped up in their own lives. It made Blaine sick that they made Bailie go through this alone, never offering to help her with finances, babysitting, or even just spend time with her and their granddaughter. While they walked out of the theatre, Blaine felt his phone in his back pocket vibrate; Kurt.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Kurt."

"Are you stupid? Clearly I know that." Blaine laughed.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I'm watching Sophie and Bailie chase ducks around Central Park."

"Why don't you join them?"

"I'm just…observing. So, are you coming for dinner later?"

"That's what I was calling about. You were going to take Sophie into Times Square right?"

"Yeah, I wanted to take her to Toys R Us, I know that she'll want to go on the Farris wheel."

"Right, well how about I go to your place, and make dinner, and then it'll be ready when you guys get back."

"Kurt, you'd do that?" Blaine loved Kurt. He loved how Kurt came up with the sweetest gestures, always wanting to make everyone's life easier.

"Of course. If you'd like."

"Yeah, that sounds great. You know where I keep my extra key?"

"Yeah."

"You should just take that key. Keep it, for times like this, or times when you'd rather come home to my place after work or something. Anytime you want."

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. Were they going to trade keys? It seemed silly, but it's a big step in a relationship. Kurt would be able to let himself into Blaine's apartment…whenever he wanted. He'd have to surprise Blaine sometime after a long day. The thought of letting himself into his boyfriend's apartment, setting his key down on the counter, hanging his coat on the hook, it was all very comforting, very…homey. It brought a smile to Kurt's face.

"Blaine, are you sure?"

"Yeah, you're the only one who uses the key anyways. But, on one condition." Ah, there was always a condition.

"Uh huh?"

"You give me a key to your place."

Kurt smile grew wider. He knew Blaine. He knew that Blaine having a key to his apartment would mean that Blaine would probably end up surprising him at the door with no clothes on or something, trying to be sexy. Kurt laughed at the thought.

"You're cute."

"You're cute."

"You."

"Kurt, shh, you. But hey, we're gonna get going, so I'll see you at home!"

Home, Kurt liked the sound of that.

* * *

><p>They all ate dinner peacefully, reminiscing about times when Blaine and Kurt were in high school. Bailie bringing up embarrassing moments.<p>

"Kurt, I remember on Blaine's desk, he kept a picture of you. And I took it and decided to hide it. I wanted to see how long it would take for him to realize it's gone. Sure enough, about three minutes later he came flying into my room so fast that he fell and landed straight on his face. And you know what he did? He told on me, a seventeen year old kid, taddle-taleing on his sister. It was ridiculous."

"Bailie, shut up."

Kurt couldn't keep from laughing.

"Kurt, shut up."

"You know what Blaine, you laughed at me for falling the other night for about 10 minutes straight, so be quiet."

"I was drunk."

"So, Bailie, did Blaine get the picture back?"

"Yeah, I put it on top of my bookshelf, and the hobbit had to stand on a chair to reach it."

After dinner Bailie tried to get Sophie to go to sleep but she wouldn't. She wanted to watch Angelina Ballerina with Blaine, and then she promised to go to sleep. So the four of them went to the living room to watch Sophie's favorite show. Blaine pulled Sophie onto his lap and pulled his arms around her waist. She snuggled her little body into Blaine's; each of them molding their body into the others. Kurt enjoyed watching Blaine interact with Sophie. It just cleared up any doubts he had of wanting to start a family with Blaine. He knew Blaine would make an amazing father. Blaine was a father figure to Sophie, he looked up to him. She had a special place in her little heart for Blaine, and Blaine knew to treasure that. And so he did.

Blaine decided to tuck Sophie into bed and read her a book until her brain shifted her eyes closed, moving her into sleep. Bailie and Kurt were left alone in the apartment while Blaine was in bed with Sophie. Kurt offered to make Bailie tea, or coffee. But she declined. They just made small conversation for the time while Blaine was gone. She asked him about school and work. How classes were, if he had made any friends here. She also asked a lot of questions about Blaine's opening night. And this was Bailie, of course, she would over-step her boundary by asking a certain question.

"So, are you guys fucking?"

Kurt looked at her, he was mortified. Was she seriously asking this? And why would she use that word? He cleared his throat before answering, not because he needed to, but because he wanted her to realize she shouldn't have said that. That certain gesture usually got the point across.

"Sleeping together, you mean? No we're not. We just began dating."

"You just began dating…again. You guys have slept together before. Why wait?"

"We're taking it slow, I suppose. We haven't really talked about sex much actually."

"So, you're a bottom, right?"

Kurt could not believe the questions that Bailie was asking him. He was embarrassed for her. But this is just how Bailie was, and Kurt supposed that it was good that she hadn't lost comfort with him, even after these years.

"Well…uh. I mean, we've done both. But yeah, I suppose that Blaine is, uh, is usually on top."

"Huh, I knew it."

"How?"

"How what?"

"How'd you know?"

"I don't know, Blaine seems like the more dominant one."

"It's not like that, it's just the way we both prefer to do it."

"I'm sorry for overstepping, Kurt. You know me, I have no shame."

"I know, I just have to remember that. Don't worry. If you didn't ask me, you'd ask Blaine, and he'd tell you anyways. The no shame thing runs in the family."

"Exactly, well, I'm gonna go off to bed. I have to be on the plane early. It's been good to see you."

"You too, Bailie. You should think about coming up here more often."

"I know, I just wish I had the money for it."

"Times are tough. Well, goodnight."

"Night, Kurt." Bailie turned toward the hallway and began walking in the direction of Sophie's guest room when she faced Kurt again;

"Oh and Kurt?" Kurt looked back at her, recognizing that she was speaking to him, and nodded.

"I'm just…I'm really happy that you're with Blaine again. He loves you. If he ever screws up, or makes you upset, just know that at the end of the day, he loves you. He can be tough, he lets his anger and lust get the best of him sometimes, but I know that every day he wakes up and just thinks about ways to make you happy."

"I know, Bail. I love him the same. Tell him I said goodnight, I don't want to interrupt him trying to put Sophie down."

"Okay, goodnight, Kurt."

"Have a safe trip tomorrow."

Bailie smiled, and continued towards her room, stopping at the door to check on Sophie. Blaine was still in bed with her. He wasn't asleep, but their hands we're locked and she was asleep with her other hand balled into a fist, holding tightly onto Blaine's shirt, not wanting to let him go.

* * *

><p>The next morning Bailie softly woke up Sophie and told her goodbye. Sophie didn't want her mom to go. The tears began to stream down the little girls face. She picked her up out of bed, hugged her tight, and walked her into Blaine's room. Bailie tucked Sophie in next to Blaine. She knelt down and wiped Sophie's tears from her face, and kissed her forehead. Blaine was awakened by Sophie's sobbing, and kicking her feet under the blanket. He pulled her body into his to embrace her.<p>

"Babygirl, I have to go. You know that I have to go. You're going to have so much fun with Blaine, okay? I love you so much." Bailie didn't want to leave just as much as Sophie didn't want her to. Bailie began to cry. She had never left her daughter, ever. Not for more than 6 hours for her to go to preschool. She wasn't worried about Sophie's safety, she knew that she'd be safe with Blaine. She just didn't want Sophie to feel like she was leaving her behind the way her father did. "I'll be back, Soph. I'll be seeing you soon. I have to go." She gave Sophie one last kiss, and looked up at Blaine with tears filling her eyes. Blaine picked up Sophie and walked them over to Bailie, now sobbing as well. Blaine pulled them all in for one hug before Bailie had to go.

"We love you, Bail. Be safe."

"Thank you, Blaine. Thank you so much."

"Stop. Don't worry. Go, before it gets harder for you."

"I love you Mommy." Sophie said with hitched breathing from hyperventilating because of her tears.

* * *

><p>Blaine took the weekend off from How To Succeed, knowing that he'd have to be back on Tuesday, after Valentine's Day. Blaine had spoken to Carly, his co-star, she was willing to help him out. He hadn't really spoken to Kurt about it yet, but he was almost positive that Kurt would be more than happy to help. Blaine hadn't even seen Kurt since dinner with Bailie and Sophie. He had been preoccupied with Sophie, spending their days painting and dancing around his apartment. He learned some of her pieces on the piano and she practiced her ballet routines to them, or what she could remember from her routines. She usually just made up moves as she went alone, what any three year old girl would do. She stained the walls of her bedroom for the time while she was there with washable glitter glue. And drawings of ballet slippers. He and Kurt had stolen late night text conversations with one another into late hours of the night, but he missed seeing Kurt. He wouldn't have to wait much longer, Kurt would be spending all Valentine's Day with him and Sophie. He planned on having Kurt spend the night, he wasn't sure how Kurt would react to the offer, but it was worth a try. Kurt was so proper all the time, Blaine was sure he'd say something along the lines of; "that's not appropriate while Sophie is here" or he would insist on sleeping on the couch or something, but Blaine wouldn't have that. He wanted Kurt, in <em>every <em>way possible. He wasn't going to lie. He missed having sex with Kurt. The sexual frustration was getting to be too much to handle. He needed Kurt. They were in a committed relationship, and he believed it was time to take it to the next level. He just needed to gage Kurt's vibes before making a move. He didn't want to pressure Kurt, not at all. He wanted Kurt to be ready. He wanted Kurt to want it as much as he did. And it was about time for Blaine to find out where they stood with their sex life, well, non-existent sex life as of right now. Valentine's Day would be the perfect night to figure it out.

* * *

><p><strong>Question; how do you guys feel about smut? Message me, or review with your answer. If you don't like intense smut, tell me. If you like really detailed intense smut, tell me. I need to know, because when I read fanfiction, I get bored if there's no sex. I like reading it, as most fans of Klaine fanfiction do, but I'm aware that not all are comfortable with it. I really want to write some, especially for the Valentine's Day scene. Just let me know how you feel please.<strong>

**Review! Please review! They give me inspiration and motivation to keep writing! Thank you readers! Xoxoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, a little smut warning. If you don't want to read the smut then stop reading once they get into Blaine's bedroom near the end of the chapter. Sorry for the spoiler, but I don't want to bother a few readers that have told me they don't like smut. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please please please review! Xoxoxox, by the way, how amazing with the Michael episode?**

* * *

><p>Blaine awoke early on Valentine's Day, even before Sophie. He was greatly anticipating the day he had planned for him, Sophie, and Kurt. He had planned to drive them up into the hills of upstate New York and go tubing at one of the fancy ski resorts. Blaine loved the snow, as well as Sophie, Kurt, well, not so much. Blaine was just excited to have a day with the three of them. After tubing he planned to eat dinner at one of the restaurants at the resort and then drive back home. Sophie would probably be tired at the end of the day, but for her Valentine's Day gift he bought he the Angelina Ballerina Valentine's Day special on dvd, along with a few candy hearts, and chocolates. He hoped that she would want to watch it when they got home if she wasn't too tired. Then he was going to ask Kurt to stay the night. He was nervous for that. He thought about letting it wait until Sophie left, maybe it wasn't appropriate to have him stay while Soph was here, but she knew that Blaine liked boys, it wasn't new for Sophie, and Sophie was too young to notice that other people may find it weird that two guys would spend the night together. Blaine didn't want to spend the night of Valentine's Day alone, especially when he had a perfect boyfriend that could be next to him. He hoped Kurt wouldn't turn him down, but Blaine was prepared to beg. He wanted Kurt, bad. He knew that Kurt probably would not want to have sex with Sophie being just steps down the hall, but it was more important to just have him there, not that Blaine would say no to sex if Kurt was down for it. Hell, Blaine has been craving sex lately. Every time he sees Kurt he has to fight an internal struggle to just tear his clothes off his perfectly sculptured body. And yet, they hadn't even really talked about the subject. Yeah sure, Kurt had given Blaine a blowjob a week ago, but Kurt felt awkward about it after. When they dated in high school, it was never awkward, and for two high school kids, they had sex a lot. It helped that they were both guys and parents weren't worried about one getting pregnant. Well, Kurt's parents didn't let them sleep together when Blaine would spend the night, which was rare anyways; they saw sex as more meaningful. The Andersons basically just didn't give a fuck as to what Blaine did. They didn't like the fact that he was gay, and they followed the stereotype of gays just sleeping with everyone because it didn't matter as much, which was sad, because that had never been the case for Blaine and Kurt. Blaine was grateful to the Hummel's for influencing his outlook on sex, it really is meaningful. And it's a lot different to have sex with someone who you love. Whenever Blaine and Kurt had sex, it was so much more then sex, they were making love. Sure, they would get rough with it from time to time, but it was comfortable for both of them. It was important to make one another feel comfortable, and to learn the ways of the other's body, and to find new ways to please one another. Blaine didn't understand why they couldn't go back to the same ways of their high school sex life. He would have to have an honest talk with Kurt about it once Sophie went to bed.<p>

But it was still early, just a few minutes past 6 am. Sophie wasn't even up yet. Blaine couldn't wait for Sophie to wake up, he was so eager to get the day started. He decided to hop in the shower, but not before sending Kurt a quick text.

_Text from Blaine 6:06 am, Feb 14: _Hey there, I'm so excited for today! Please try not to care about your outfit today? You're going to miserable if you wear a difficult outfit. And I just remembered a month ago today was my opening, which was the first day we began talking again. God, that's so high-school of me to bring up, forgive me. Call me when you get up?

Blaine threw his phone down on his bed and walked into his bathroom to get in the shower.

Blaine walked out of his steam filled bathroom into the cold air of his bedroom with his towel wrapped around his face. He was more than surprised to see Sophie sitting on his bed speaking to someone from his IPhone.

"Sophie, who are you talking to? You need to go watch tv for a little or something, I need to put my clothes on."

"You're phone was yelling and whatever the music was annoying me so I answered and it's that boy that you hug." Sophie defended herself, giving off her little almostfouryearold-attitude. Blaine couldn't help but smile when she said 'you're phone was yelling' he remembered him and Bailie always saying that as kids. Bailie must still say it around the house for Sophie to catch up on it.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked. Sophie just rolled her eyes at Blaine and talked into the phone again.

"Are you Kurt?"

"Yes, I am. Can you give Blaine the phone, Soph?"

"Okay- wait, Kurt!"

"What's up?"

"Happy Valentimes Day!"

Kurt laughed at the three year old pronunciation of 'Valentine's.'

"You too!"

Blaine quickly grabbed the phone from Sophie as she skipped out of his bedroom and into the living room to watch television.

"Kurt, hold on a sec." Blaine dropped his towel and quickly found a clean pair of briefs before reaching for the phone again.

"Hey, I'm back. Sorry, I uh, I didn't think you'd call so quickly. And I sure as hell didn't think Sophie would come running for my phone if it rang, I thought she was sleeping."

"It's not big deal, she's adorable. So are you dressed now? Or still in your towel?"

"I just put on my br- wait, why are you asking?" What was Kurt getting at?

"No reason, no reason at all." Good thing Blaine couldn't see the grin across Kurt's face.

"Uh huh, so hey, you're spending the night tonight, right?"

"Am I?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Are you asking me to?"

"Well yeah, I figured you'd know I was going to ask, seeing as though it's Valentine's Day and such."

"Blaine, Sophie is there."

"It doesn't matter; she doesn't wake up during the night or anything she won't hear." Shit. Blaine already regretted saying that, he didn't mean for it to come out of his mouth, and he knew Kurt wouldn't let him get away with it.

"Hear what?"

"What?"

"You said she won't hear, and I asked, hear what?"

"I- I didn't mean to.."

"We're not going to have sex, Blaine."

Blaine was getting angry. Why was Kurt so scared? Why would Kurt flinch whenever Blaine touched him in public, and even sometimes behind closed doors.

"Dammit Kurt! Why! Why won't you sleep with me?"

"You need to calm down, it's only been a month since we've reconnected, and we haven't even been dating for a week."

"It's different for us Kurt! You know that. None of this is new. We've been through these motions before. We're already comfortable with each other, so why can't we have sex?"

"Are you seriously mad right now?"

"Yeah Kurt, I am. This is ridiculous."

"So, what, is this all about sex for you. Did you ask me to be your boyfriend so we could have sex. And the condom that night, I should've known. I can't believe you, Blaine."

"Shut up, Kurt. Shut up. You just want a rise out of me, there's no other logical reason as to why you'd say that. This is so much more about sex, I just want-"

Kurt cut him off. "What Blaine, what do _you_ want?"

"Fuck Kurt, I just want to be intimate with you! I love you! I don't want to argue you with babe, it's Valentine's Day. I didn't want to bring this up over the phone. We need to talk about it face to face. Will you stay the night? Please?"

"I guess I'll stay there, we'll talk about it later. Don't worry, I'm not mad. You're right, we need to talk about it. What are we doing today anyway?"

"We're taking Sophie tubing!"

"Did Sophie decide this, or you?"

"Well, me. But she'll love it. Wear a snowsuit."

"Anderson, no way in hell are you getting me in a snowsuit."

"Well, at least just wear jeans and a heavy coat, okay? I don't want you to be cold."

"I'll figure it out."

"Me and Sophie will pick you up around 10:00, unless you want to come over for breakfast. I'm making French toast."

"No, it's alright, I have a few things I have to do."

"Okay, we'll see you later. I'll text you when I'm on my way."

"Alright."

Blaine hung up the phone, threw some sweat pants on and went to go find Sophie. When he walked into the living room he was confused, Sophie wasn't in there, he thought she was going to be watching tv. He walked around into the kitchen and found Sophie with her paint set. He walked over behind her and looked over her shoulders and saw her painting hearts of every color and adding smaller hearts with her glitter glue in the middle. He smiled at what she was painting, she's so young that she's still so enthralled by any and every holiday. Her innocence blinds her to the hurt that Valentine's Day may bring to certain people, she just sees it as another holiday to show off her loving spirit. She turned to face Blaine, clearly feeling his presence behind her.

"Blaine, mommy said that you would get me a heart donut for Valentine's Day if I wanted one 'cuz I saw a commercial and they were pink!"

"Is that what you want for breakfast?" Blaine looked down at her, smiling.

"Yes!"

"Okay, well lets go get you dressed and we'll walk to the bakery down the street."

They walked down the hall to the guest room, Blaine walked in and saw that the room was littered with Sophie's clothes, and paintings, and ballet cd's. He went to the closet and pulled out a pink long-sleeve turtleneck with red polka dots and her pair of overalls. Blaine loved when Sophie wore her overalls, he thought she looked precious.

"No!" she exclaimed after seeing the outfit.

"What's wrong with this?"

"No overalls."

"Soph, overalls are like, you're favorite."

"No. I want to wear my normal jeans. And my belt."

"Okay, well you pick out what you want and then I'll help you get your snow boots on. Come to my room when you're done."

A few minutes later Sophie walked into Blaine's room in the same turtleneck that he had picked out, a pair of jeans with black boots coming over the jeans. Sophie asked is Blaine could give her a braid, he normally wouldn't be happy that he knows how to braid, but Bailie taught him when their mother stopped setting time away every night to braid her hair, so Blaine would do it for her. He braided Sophie's long hair that was made messy by curls that haven't been brushed out in a few days and took her down the street to get her a heart shaped pink donut.

* * *

><p>A few hours later they arrived at Kurt's apartment to pick him up to go tubing, Blaine had rented a car for the day because while living in New York a car is kind of useless. By this point, Sophie was ecstatic for her eventful day ahead and had forgotten all about the fact that Blaine made her wear her overalls to go tubing. He told her they would be much more comfortable and that no one would notice they were overalls over her winter coat. When they all arrived at the resort, Blaine went to the office to buy their tickets, leaving Sophie with Kurt. Sophie and Kurt waited around outside the lobby for a while, but he decided to see if Sophie wanted to go pick out her tube instead. When they got to the hut that was overflowing with snow tubes in every shape, size, and color, Sophie knew right away which one she wanted. She pointed her finger to the tube that was all the way on the top of the pile. It was the perfect size for her little body and it was bright yellow with hot pink handles.<p>

"Nice choice, I just don't know how we're going to get to it." Said Kurt while looking around to see if there was a worker nearby.

"You"

"Me what?"

"You climb and get it" Sophie pulled on Kurt's hand, as if begging him to get it for her.

"Do you think we'll get in trouble."

"You might, but I won't." Sophie said back, smiling.

Kurt nodded, "Okay, just don't tell anyone."

Sophie made a motion of tying her lips up with invisible rope. And looked up at Kurt with a growing smile and happiness shining in her eyes. Kurt began to climb over all the tubes, his feet falling through the holes and tripping, but he was determined to get that tube for her. When he finally reached the top, he saw Sophie's eyes widen with excitement and he stumbled all the way back down to the bottom of the pile, handing Sophie the tube.

"Thank you Kurt! Thank you thank you thank you! It's so cute, isn't it?"

"It is, but guess what's cuter?"

"What!"

"You." Kurt smiled and the little giggling girl.

"You're silly." Sophie said and held onto Kurt's hand, they began walking back to the lobby to wait for Blaine until Sophie slipped on some ice and fell on her back. She shrieked from the shock and Kurt quickly knelt down to help her up and make sure she was okay, when she got up she slipped again. She then just got herself up onto her knees and inhaled a big breathe and just sat there, frustration written all over her face.

"Soph, it's okay. You just slipped, it happens to everyone. You okay?"

Kurt could see that Sophie was holding back tears.

"Did you hurt yourself? Don't cry."

"I'm embarrassed." Sophie responded in a small whisper.

"No need to be."

"All the girls at school laugh at me when I fall before."

"I didn't laugh."

"The girls do, they always laugh at me! I tell them to stop but they don't hear me no matter how loud I get"

"Sophie, sometimes people will laugh at you, it's not right, but they just don't know better."

"I just don't know why they act mean, I always share with them and I let them take their turn first so I don't know why they be mean."

Kurt wasn't sure what to say. This wasn't a conversation that he knew how to handle. He wasn't even sure that it was his place to be having this talk with Sophie, he decided to change the subject and tell Blaine about it later.

"Don't worry about it, you're okay. Let's not get sad about it. Hey, how about we go get some hot chocolate while we wait for Blaine?"

Sophie nodded delightfully, and they walked towards the lobby, but Blaine was waiting for them when they got back.

They tubed for about two hours before getting tired. Sophie always wanted to go down on Kurt's lap and Kurt was always happy to oblige. Blaine loved watching them together, Kurt loved kids and it was apparent. Sophie got alone easily with Kurt, she quickly decided that she liked him and she wanted him all to herself. The three of them also went down together, although it was hard to manage three on one tube, even if it was one of the bigger tubes. They always seemed to tip over, making them all fall out of the tube and onto the snow. Blaine was surprised that Kurt hadn't made a single remark or complaint about his clothes, or about how cold it was, they were all simply enjoying their day together. When tubing became too repetitive and tiring they decided to get some dinner and call it a night. At the restaurant they all ate over laughing about events from the day, they talked about all of the falls, and how fast the tubes went, and how lucky they were to have the hill basically to themselves, all laughing at every single moment that was now a memory. Blaine and Kurt were happy to be spending their Valentine's Day with Sophie. Sure, if circumstances were different they probably would have dined at a fancy restaurant in Manhattan, while exchanging thoughtful yet predictable gifts of either jewelry or something designer. But those weren't the circumstances, and they were over-joyed with how the day went. They all shared desert; red velvet cake with sweet cream icing and heart sprinkles. Kurt didn't indulge in too much because he was always so strict with his diet, even though he had a perfectly slim body. After desert they all packed into Blaine rental car and began the two hour drive home. Everyone was tired, and now Blaine regretted saving the movie for last, but he was sure Sophie would want to watch it in the morning, which reminded him of something.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered out into the silence of the car, checking to see if he was asleep along with Sophie.

"Blaine."

"Oh, you're awake."

"Yeah, I'm not too tired."

"Yeah, well Sophie's asleep, I just thought you might be."

"Nope, I'm all yours. What's up?" Kurt said, while moving his hand over to Blaine's side of the car and holding onto his hand.

"Are you busy tomorrow?"

"I have work, what's up?"

"Ugh, I need someone to watch her for my 8:00 pm show."

"If you drop her off at my work I can watch her while I'm there."

"Oh god, no it's fine."

"Blaine, what are you going to do then? You can't not go to your show, where's Carly?"

"She never does the night show on Monday's or Friday's."

"It's fine, bring her by the restaurant, she can have her own booth, and she can paint or something."

"Your boss?"

"No, she won't care, she's a doll. Plus, Sophie is adorable, no one would mind her company. And I get out at 9:30, then I'll bring her to your house and put her to bed."

"You'd do that?"

"Of course."

Blaine took his eyes off the road for a second to lean into to kiss Kurt quickly, he was so grateful for him.

"You're spending the night at my place, right?"

"If you're making me."

"I am." Blaine said sternly.

* * *

><p>Once they got back home to Blaine's apartment Kurt settled down on the couch while Blaine put Sophie to bed. He slowly took her off while she was still half asleep and slipped her into her pajama short and top, he then tucked her snuggly into bed and placed kisses on her eyelids, wishing her a good night's sleep. After he was sure that Sophie was asleep he went into his room to change out of his clothes, he walked back out into the living room in an old pair of red and black flannel pajama pants. Shirtless.<p>

"Let's go to bed." Blaine said to Kurt, who looked like he was ready to fall asleep on the couch.

"You're trying to tempt me."

"And what's wrong with that, Hummel? You're my boyfriend."

"You know that you're sexy."

"Are you calling me cocky?"

"You always do that, you walk out from the hall in either old ripped up pajama pants, or a towel. Every time I've seen you walk out from that hall, you always look sexy, and you always have this look on your face like you know you look sexy."

"I'm not trying to be sexy, let's go to bed." Blaine pulled Kurt up from the couch and led him into his bedroom. He shut the door behind them and sat down on his bed. Kurt then realized he had forgotten pajamas and he asked Blaine for a big t shirt or something, but Blaine refused, saying it wasn't necessary and got into bed under the blankets and cuddled up next to Blaine, hoping to get warm quickly. Blaine then sprinted from bed to run and turn the lights off, he jumped back in under the covers and back to position, pulling Kurt closer to him.

"I'm sorry for pressuring you about sex, it can wait."

"I don't want to wait. I love you, Blaine. I'm sorry for freaking out about it."

"No, don't be. You have every right to want to wait. I'm a sex-crazed idiot."

Kurt laughed. "No, you're normal. But it'd be perfectly fine with me if you were sex-crazed."

Blaine pulled Kurt in for a kiss, keeping it sweet, short, and innocent, but Kurt was the one who went in to deepen it, opening his mouth and allowing his tongue to slide into Blaine's mouth. Blaine was happy to oblige. They remained kissing for a few minutes when Kurt moved his mouth down to Blaine's jaw line and began kissing, in between each kiss he would try to complete a sentence. "You're" licking Blaine's jawline "fucking" moving down his neck and stopping to suck certain areas "sexy" as he moved down to his clavicles, sucking, biting and hoping to leave marks. He then moved to Blaine's ear as he softly bit down on it and said "and you know it" before biting down harder forcing Blaine to quietly let out a moan, Kurt could feel Blaine becoming hard through his flannel bottoms. Blaine then pressed his hands into Kurt's side and flipped him over so that Blaine was on top of him, kissing him down his smooth stomach, making his way lower and lower. Kurt was moaning and moving his hips around impatiently waiting for Blaine to move down further onto his body. Blaine hooked his thumbs into Kurt's briefs and decided to take Kurt back to when they were seventeen, he brought his mouth down to the rim of Kurt's briefs and bit down on the rim with his teeth and then tugged them down off of his hips and down his legs. Pulling them off and throwing them on the floor, he then locks eyes with Kurt, Blaine was searching in Kurt's eyes for acceptance, when he found it he moved his hands and began working Kurt's cock by pumping, slow at first and then going faster, when Kurt grew hard he looked up at Kurt again to make sure he still looked comfortable and he took the full length of Kurt into his mouth. He began sucking Kurt's dick, slowly and gradually becoming faster while teasing the head and then moving down to the base. Kurt was writhing beneath him and moaning with hitched breathing. Kurt's fingers were laced through Blaine's curls, when Kurt let out a loud moan Blaine reached his hand up to cover Kurt's mouth.

"I'll keep going but you can't make any noise. You're forgetting about the little three year old next door. She'd be very confused to open the door and see her beloved uncle sucking off her new best friend."

Kurt fell back again, turned on by the fact that he couldn't make any noise but knowing it would be a challenge. Blaine began to take Kurt's dick back in his mouth he began to suck faster and harder than before, wanting to finish Kurt off. He kept teasing the head of Kurt's cock knowing that that makes Kurt go absolutely insane. He would lick around in circles and then completely stop. He laughed at how much of a tease he was. It drove Blaine wild to know how bad he was teasing Kurt. He continued to lightly lick the head and then he began to get rough with Kurt again by racing up and down his cock, he then reached over into the drawer of his bedside table, looking for a condom, and lube. He wanted to have sex with Kurt, and Kurt said he was ready, and Kurt seemed a little more than comfortable twitching underneath him in pure pleasure, not being able to make a single noise. Blaine knew that if allowed Kurt to moan that Kurt would be yelling by now, Kurt was very loud in bed, that was one of Blaine's favorite things about Kurt. He wanted to be inside of Kurt. Kurt was getting antsy because Blaine had stopped sucking to put the condom on, and as soon as he got the condom on, he heard a knock coming from his bedroom door.

"Are you fucking serious." Blaine whispered, angry.

"Blaine, I can't sleep! I had a bad dream." Sophie was outside the door.

"Well that's a damn buzz kill." Blaine whispered again. "Okay, Soph. Go into your room, I'll be in a minute, I'm just going to go to the bathroom."

Blaine took the condom off and kissed Kurt.

"I'm sorry to leave you with this little issue, seeing as though I didn't get to finish you off, but I have to go put her back to bed, I'll deal with you when I get back."

Blaine pulled back on his flannel pants and headed for his bedroom door to comfort Sophie, but he was still hard as a fucking rock, this was going to be difficult. Good thing she wouldn't notice.

**Please review. Also, if you're going to leave a review answer this question for me; should I continue this scene in the next chapter? Or should I just skip ahead to later in the week?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Every single one of my reviews on the last chapter said to continue the last chapter into this chapter. So I did! HexScarlet42 gave me some inspiration for this chapter, so thank you to her! I may not have continued it the way you all would have wanted me to, but I simply cannot please everyone. Tell me what you thought! Keep reviewing, keep reading. Send me any ideas you have! I've pretty much mapped out the whole story in my head, but it's always welcome to changes. Thanks guys! And I'm so excited for the Heart episode this week, so happy that Blaine is in it! I thought he wasn't going to be? I hope we get a Klaine kiss, but we most likely won't, because Ryan Murphy likes to ruin our lives. Wow, this authors note is way too long, sorry for that!**

* * *

><p>Blaine crossed the hall into Sophie's room, and found the little girl hiding from the darkness of her room under her blanket. He knelt down on aside the bed, knowing that he couldn't crawl into bed to comfort Sophie made him feel terrible. But with his thoughts preoccupied on Kurt just 10 feet down the hall naked, hard, and alone in his bed was driving him crazy. He was hard as it is, and he could barely focus on anything but the fact that he was seconds away from making love to Kurt for the first time again in over a year, he wasn't mad at Sophie, it wasn't her fault what so ever. She didn't know what she was interrupting, thank God.<p>

"Check the closet." Sophie popped her face up from underneath the fluffy pink blanket, eyes still wet from fear filled tears.

"What?"

"You gotta check the closet, behind the door, and under the bed for monsters because not all monsters are nice like Mike and Sully." Blaine smiled at the Monster's Inc reference, thinking about how Sophie dressed up as Boo for Halloween one this past year. He proceeded to check all the places while being careful to keep his little, well, big situation hidden. He then went to kneel back down next to Sophie's bed, reaching for her hand.

"Come cuddle with me, Mommy always does after scary nightmares." Shit. Blaine knew that he could not let Sophie cuddle up to him right now, he felt bad for Sophie, really he did. But his body needed to get back to Kurt.

"I can't cuddle right now, Soph."

"Why not?" Sophie asked, curiously.

"I just can't, Soph. Here, you dropped your bear." Blaine handed over her favorite stuffed bear. It was a pastel pink bear with floppy ears, its name was Cuppy. Sophie had been attached to the bear ever since she was about one. It's been connected to her hip ever since, and looking like it's never been washed. Kurt would have died at the sight of it. Sophie took the bear and snuggled up to it, forgetting all about Blaine rejecting her offer to cuddle. She wiped her tears as Blaine tucked her snuggly back into the bed.

"You're safe here, I'm just down the hall. You can wake me up anytime you need me. I love you, Soph." Blaine reassured Sophie, with Kurt still on his mind, also secretly hoping that Sophie didn't have any reason to interrupt them again. He just needed to go back to Kurt and continue on the path they were headed down. He couldn't believe that Kurt was finally ready for sex again and now it was being interrupted. His thoughts were filled with the minutes prior; him teasing and sucking Kurt until he was thrashing around underneath his, lips exploring every hidden inch of his body and hands wandering down to familiar places. He needed Kurt. He placed a sweet kiss on the little girls forhead, brushed the hair off her face, and turned to walk out of the room. Free to be with Kurt again.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I listen to my ballet cd quietly, will it play from there?" Sophie asked, pointing to the stereo system on the dresser.

"Sure you can." Blaine put her cd on softly, kissed her again, and walked out of the room, leaving the bedroom door open, but just a pinch.

He quietly tip toed back into his bedroom, not wanting Kurt to hear him. As soon as he got to the doorway he looked across the bed, eyes searching for Kurt beneath the rutted blanket. He looked closer because from what he saw, he couldn't believe his eyes. He saw the blanket shuffling up and down. Was Kurt touching himself? Oh my God. Blaine could feel himself getting harder by the second. He knew that Kurt didn't see him or else he would have been petrified. Blaine leaned back onto the door way and watched as Kurt threw his head back, rolling his lips back and pushing them together, keeping himself from groaning. Blaine noticed how Kurt was getting more into it by the second, thrusting his hips up further with every tug and thrashing back down into the mattress. His un busy hand was balling the sheets up into his fists and pulling them over his face as his back arched. Blaine was ready to burst, he had never seen this side of Kurt. He never gave too much thought to Kurt masturbating, and he most certainly didn't think he'd find it to be this fucking hot. His own hand moved itself down his torso reaching the hem of his flannel pants. He gripped his own cock through his pants while watching Kurt. He stroked himself for about two minutes until he could no longer proceed without moaning. He had to make his presence known.

"Kurt?"

All movements stopped abruptly. Kurt pulled the comforter over his head. Clearly, he was ashamed. But what he didn't know was that Blaine was so unbelievably turned on by what he just witnessed.

"I'm sorry for walking in on you." Blaine chuckled.

"Just shut up." Kurt replied, annoyed. He was still huddled underneath the heavy comforter.

"Let me help you finish, babe." Blaine growled from the end of the bed. He picked up the comforter and crawled to Kurt from underneath it. He rested his hands on each side of Kurt's torso and began to place dainty kisses his stomach. Kurt tried turning away, but Blaine wouldn't allow for that. He pulled Kurt by the hips back to being positioned underneath him. After a few times, Kurt gave back into Blaine; as he always does. Kurt simply could not deny Blaine, especially not deny him sex. Blaine laughed at Kurt's failed attempts of rejecting him. Blaine went back to playfully kissing and exploring Kurt's torso, hands softly sliding up and down his sides, wiggling his fingers, knowing Kurt was ticklish on every inch of his body. Kurt began flailing his legs and trying to push the boy off of him as Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrists, tightening his grasp on them. Blaine jerked Kurt back to his previous position underneath him and instantly got serious. He gave Kurt a single quick kiss on the lips and then moved them down to the place he had been thinking about since Sophie interrupted them. Without warning he took Kurt's cock back into his mouth and began to suck ferociously, hollowing his mouth around it. Kurt reacted by arching his back and thrusting himself further down Blaine's throat. Kurt let out a quick moan before remembering that he had to be quiet, Blaine reminded him by placing his hand over Kurt's mouth. Kurt didn't expect that Blaine would leave his hand there, but he did. Blaine kept his hand covering Kurt's mouth while he continued to work Kurt's dick in and out of his mouth, Kurt also didn't expect that he'd be so madly turned on by it. Blaine's speed increased as Kurt's control decreased. Kurt was about to lose it, Blaine let go of Kurt's dick with a pop as he released his mouth from around him. Kurt released himself as soon as Blaine let go, his cum staining Blaine's bare stomach. Blaine moved his body up and kissed Kurt, passion growing with each retraction of their lips. Kurt moved his hands down Blaine's body reaching for Blaine's cock. He began tugging and twisting his hands over the head. Kurt created the rhythm and then increased it immensely. Kurt moved his lips to Blaine's ear and whispered to him. "Come for me, Blaine." With that, Blaine couldn't handle it anymore, he let go, cum mixing in with Kurt's on his stomach. Eyes closed, but Blaine could feel them rolling back from the intensity of his orgasm, head arched back with his lips parted, a hand pulling at his own curls, falling down on top of Kurt, weakness seeping over his body, his whole body shaking. Shaking from the fact that he experienced the most memorable orgasm of his life, and also shaking from the fact that Kurt was the one giving him the orgasm. They were both panting heavily as Blaine regained enough strength to roll off of Kurt. They both laid like that for a while. It was silent, but not the kind of silence that comes with awkwardness. It wasn't awkward, it was beautiful. Thoughts racing through each others mind about how they wanted this forever, but both terrified to let the other know.

"You shook." Kurt broke the silence very quietly, not even 100% sure that Blaine would be able to hear him. But Blaine did hear him.

"I know."

"You haven't shook since we were sixteen." Kurt looked over at Blaine. Wonder filling his eyes, wonder of why Blaine shook. As teenage boys experience intimacy for the first time, it's normal to shake because of the overwhelming-ness of it but Blaine was a grown man, why did he shake? After the first few times back when they were sixteen it wore off, and Blaine got more used to being intimate with Kurt, and the pure shock of it wore off, and as did his shaking.

"I'm sorry." Blaine wondered if Kurt thought it was weird that Blaine shook. It wasn't something he could control. He just let himself get lost in the pleasure; removing any worries from his everyday life, his job, Bailie and Sophie, everything. He lost control of his body, and he hadn't felt so much pure love in years. In that moment he felt love crawling out of Kurt's body and into his own, he was _in_ love with Kurt, making any and every touch, whether it be simple, or erotic, overwhelm him. He shook at the fact that he had Kurt back, something he never began to think he'd get back, but also the same thing that he couldn't bear the thought of living without. Everything in his life was falling into place the exact way he imagined it to. He had an amazing job, fulfilling his dream of being a live performer, a dream that he'd had ever since he could remember. He was living in New York City, the same landscape of all of his childhood dreams. He had a beautiful boyfriend. Kurt was becoming everything to Blaine. He was the most kind-hearted person he had ever met, he was so proud to be his. Whenever they would go out, he wanted the whole world to know that this beautiful boy was his. In that moment he knew he'd do whatever it took to make Kurt happy for the rest of his life.

"Don't be sorry, I was just surprised." Kurt paused for a moment. "It reminded me why I was in love with you." Blaine jerked his head up as soon as his brain processed what Kurt had just said.

"I-I didn't mean to say that, well I did, b-but, forget it. I don't know." Kurt stuttered. Blaine tilted Kurt's chin up, forcing them to lock eyes. "Kurt, I'm in love with you. This is the stuff that's hard to say," Blaine moved his hands through his curls, shaking his head, pondering what to say next, "but when it's felt, it needs to be said. Don't ever hesitate to tell me how you feel. I know all this love shit, it's-it's scary. I'm scared too. It's different from how it was in high school, you know?" Blaine sat up, crossing his legs to form a pretzel, and took Kurt's hands into his own. " We have our future in our hands, and it's terrifying to offer that same future to someone else. To let them break down your walls enough so that they share the same life with you. But I want it. I want all of my memories to coincide with yours, I want to share the same laughs, cries, and everything in between." Blaine stopped talking for a moment. Letting his words sink into Kurt, as well as himself. "I know it sounds cliché, and I'm sorry for my tacky way with words, I think I grew up reading too much poetry, but I mean it, Kurt."

Kurt looked up at Blaine, not knowing if it was for two hours or two minutes, but it didn't matter, he knew from this point on he had his whole entire life to look forward to with Blaine. It was like a silent agreement between the two of them that had just been finalized. He knew what he was getting himself into and he couldn't love the idea of it any more than he already did. He just forced his lips up against Blaine's, they stayed like that for a while, slowly kissing one another's lips, and placing small loving kisses on necks, and whispering sweet words into one another's ears. Slowly letting sleep take over their bodies.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kurt awoke alone in Blaine's bed, hearing laughter from the living room. He rolled over, recollecting everything from the previous night. He slowly got out of bed, put some jeans on, and walked out to find Blaine and Sophie snuggled up on the couch watching her new Angelina Ballerina video that Blaine had bought her for Valentine's Day. He watched the scene unfolding before his eyes, thinking that it was so perfect it could be from a movie. A beautiful man playing with a beautiful little girl, there was always something loveable about men with kids. Sophie looked like she could be Blaine's very own daughter; curls falling over her strongly sculpted face, and honey glazed eyes looking up into Blaine's identical eyes.<p>

"Kurt!" Sophie had realized him standing there even before Blaine had. She ran over to his already open arms, as he picked her up, hugging her tightly. It all felt so normal. "Are you coming to breakfast with us?"

Blaine pulled himself into the conversation, "Kurt can't come, Soph. He has class."

"No! I want Kurt to come!"

"It's okay, I'll see you later Sophie, you're going to come to work with me for a little while tonight, if that's okay with you?"

"Am I really? Why?"

"I have work, Sophie. You're going to go with Kurt and then he's going to bring you back here to put you to bed, okay?" Blaine reassured her.

"Yeah! Okay! As long as he promises to read books to me!" Sophie said, excitement written all over her face, poking Kurt in the stomach.

"I promise." Kurt said, smiling. He handed Sophie over into Blaine's arms. "I gotta get going though, I'm going to be late for class if I don't leave soon."

Blaine put Sophie down, "Soph, finish your movie, I'll be in in a minute and we'll get ready for breakfast, okay?" Sophie ran back off to the couch. Blaine turned to Kurt, brushing his hand over the small of his back and pulling him in for a quick kiss, then leading him into the bedroom. Blaine laid down on the bed, watching Kurt pick up his stuff and getting dressed and ready to leave.

"Look in the second drawer on the right side."

Kurt looked over at Blaine, eyebrows creasing together in confusion as he pulled the drawer open. He couldn't believe what he saw. One side of the drawer had a brand new light grey Versace coat, with black buttons down it, peacoat style, and a pocket on the upper left side. Kurt had been checking on this coat every week to make sure the price hadn't dropped enough so that he could buy it without taking out a loan. A pair of darkwash Armani Exchange jeans, and a new silver Rolex watch. The other side had a duplicate of Kurt's skincare set, a toothbrush, and a blow-dryer.

"Blaine, this, this is too much. You had to of spent a fortune."

"Really, it wasn't that bad. Do you like them?"

"I love them! Thank you so much. I really can't thank you enough. I'll probably bother you by my frequent thank you's for the rest of my life just for this present." He was rambling.

"I remember you talking about that coat a few weeks ago."

"Ugh, how did I get so lucky? You are adorable."

"Kurt, I want you to keep the other stuff here, like your skin and hair stuff."

Kurt could feel the smile stretch across his face at those words, not only did he have a key to Blaine's apartment but now he would have all of this stuff here too.

"Okay." Kurt smiled and jumped on the bed, kissing Blaine. Blaine could tell Kurt loved the gifts, a few seconds later, Kurt backed away.

"But, um, I-I didn't get you anything. I figured with Sophie being here and all we weren't doing gifts, God, I don't know how I could have been so dumb, I-" Blaine's kiss cut him off.

"Don't worry about it, babe. Now hurry up, you're going to be late for class." Kurt smiled at the normalcy of their relationship. Kurt quickly put on his new jeans that fit perfectly, of course. With a stripped v-neck, and his new Versace coat, the new prized possession of his wardrobe.

"I gotta go, thank you so much for everything."

"You're welcome. They both look amazing on you, I love you. I'll drop Sophie off at the restaurant around 6?"

"Sounds good. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Kurt went through his day anticipating seeing Blaine later. He thought a lot about the night before, he thought about the orgasm of his life, and the words that flowed through Blaine's mouth afterwards. It couldn't have been a more perfect night, although he wondered why Blaine didn't continue where he left off afterwards. Kurt wanted them to make love last night, and it seemed like when Blaine got back into bed, he forgot that that's what they were about to do. He was also slightly happy. He wanted their new first time to be special. He didn't mean that it wouldn't have been special, but it would be more appropriate without Sophie being able to interrupt. He also thought about how much he already loved Sophie, he knew he would miss her when she left. He loved the idea of starting a family with Blaine. He could watch Blaine interact with Sophie for hours. He glanced over at the clock in his classroom, 1:49. He went for his phone, and realized it wasn't there. He must have left it at Blaine's. Whatever, no big deal he'd be able to get it later.<p>

It was 5:57 and Kurt couldn't wait to see Blaine, even if only for a few minutes. The restaurant wasn't busy so he'd be able to set Sophie up at her own booth, she'd probably be hungry so he'd order dinner for her and then she could paint. If she got tired of painting, Kurt made sure it'd be alright to have her hangout in the back with the tv. A few minutes later, Blaine showed up. Sophie ran right up to Kurt, clearly excited to see him, and started showing him her new paint set that Blaine bought for her. Kurt turned to Blaine, who was awkwardly standing near the door.

"Did she have dinner? I can order her something."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, as in?"

"She had dinner already." Blaine said coldly, yet to make eye contact with Kurt.

"Okay?" Kurt said but dragging out the 'y' forming it into a question, while giving Blaine his bitch-look.

"What?" Blaine clearly picked up on Kurt's attitude.

"Why are you being like, stand-off-ish?"

"Why are you talking to Hayden?" Blaine said carelessly, handing Kurt's phone over.

"You went through my phone?"

"Wait, is that seriously your response?"

"No, Blaine-"

Blaine cut Kurt off midsentence, not wanting to hear Kurt's excuses. "No, fuck this. I'll see you later." And that was that. Blaine walked past Kurt and went to hug Sophie and kiss her goodbye, and then continued walking through the restaurant and out the door, not even looking at Kurt. Kurt ran after him, but Blaine just raised his hand in a 'go away' motion as he walked away. There was nothing else Kurt could do, so he turned back into the restaurant, frustrated at Blaine for walking away like that. There were people piling into the restaurant one after another for the next hour and a half, why did it have to busy when all Kurt wanted to was text Blaine explaining himself? After there was a break in the customers he checked on Sophie making sure that she was still preoccupied. She was just finishing up a very elaborate painting of a puppy with gold glitter glue strokes for fur, she had been begging Bailie for a puppy for the last year. She was beginning to get tired, so he set her up in the back room where an extra television was set up. Blaine sent her with a pillow and blanket, knowing that she would get tired even though she protested against it. She snuggled up on the floor while Kurt put in Tangled for her. Kurt couldn't rush over to his phone to text Blaine fast enough, he hated not knowing where they stood.

Text from Kurt 7:44 pm, Feb 15: Blaine, can we talk about this later? It's not what it looks like. Text me at intermission.

* * *

><p>At intermission, Blaine checked his phone, purposely ignoring the text from Kurt. He couldn't get in the middle of this conversation when he had to go back out and perform Act 2 in about 15 minutes. He didn't want to risk his performance by putting his mind somewhere else. Even though he couldn't get Kurt off his mind. He couldn't stop replaying the texts between Kurt and Hayden in his head, remembering them practically word for word.<p>

**Text from Hayden 11:27 pm, Feb 12: **Hey Kurt, I feel like it's been forever since we've…talked. ;)

Text from Kurt 11:29 pm, Feb 12: Yeah Hayden, it's been a while, how are you?

**Text from Hayden 11:30 pm, Feb 12:** I've been good, same old, same old. What about you? Anything new?

Text from Kurt 11:32 pm, Feb 12: No, not really. You know how boring my life has always been.

**Text from Hayden 11:35 pm, Feb 12:** Uh huh, I miss you, we should get together, come over?

Text from Kurt 11:37 pm, Feb 12: Now?

**Text from Hayden 11:38 pm, Feb 12:** Yeah! Can you?

Text from Kurt 11:44 pm, Feb 12: No, lol, short notice. Sorry

**Text from Hayden 11:45 pm, Feb 12:** You're probably just sitting alone in your apartment, why not just come here? Spend the night?

Text from Kurt 11:46 pm, Feb 12: I can't, I'm sorry

**Text from Hayden 11:47 pm, Feb 12:** Come on, I'm lonely

Text from Kurt 11:50 pm, Feb 12: Sorry Hayden

**Text from Hayden 11:51 pm, Feb 12:** Why? You used to always be down for late nights ;D

Text from Kurt 11:52 pm, Feb 12: Stop Hayden, I said no, night.

**Text from Hayden 11:27 pm, Feb 12: **Fuck, Kurt. Since when did you decide to stop being a little whore? Buzzkill.

Blaine was relieved that Kurt turned down Hayden's offers, but why hadn't Kurt even mentioned him? Hayden asked if anything new was going on in his life, if Kurt had mentioned Blaine, Hayden probably wouldn't even have came onto him like that, right? And it made Blaine's blood boil when he read that Hayden called Kurt a whore. _His _Kurt was not a whore, he was a beautiful man, that deserved respect. He clenched his fists at the thought of someone calling Kurt a whore, or even worse, treating him like a whore. The thought wouldn't leave his mind since he read the text.

* * *

><p>When Blaine returned to his apartment that night he found Kurt sitting at the kitchen table, arms crossed out on the surface with his head down resting on them, the rhythm of his breathing showed that he was asleep. Blaine walked over to him and lightly shook his shoulders.<p>

"You can go now, I'm home." Blaine knew that Kurt wasn't going to leave, he knew that he'd be forced into listening to him explain himself. But he still wanted to at least tell Kurt to leave, Kurt needed to know that he was upset.

"Blaine." Kurt looked up at him with red, puffy eyes.

"Why have you been crying?"

"I-I've just been so worried, you know, not knowing where we stand and stuff."

"I sure as hell hope that you didn't cry in front of Sophie, she doesn't need to be confused."

"No, no, of course I didn't. I'm sorry Blaine." Kurt stood up and leaned against Blaine's kitchen counter.

"For what?"

Kurt ran his hands through his hair before answering. "For talking to Hayden, and for not telling you. But I didn't go over his house, I would never do that to you." Kurt kept his eyes locked on the ceiling throughout his answer.

"Why can't you look me in the eyes?"

"I feel so guilty."

"Why?"

"For not telling you."

"You didn't even mention me, Kurt." Blaine began to raise his voice. "He asked you if anything was new, and you said nothing, and how boring your life is. That hurts, Kurt. It hurts that I'm not even worth mentioning."

"It's not like that Blaine!"

"How isn't it _like that_?"

"If I mentioned you, he would have asked vulgar questions, and I just, I didn't feel like dealing with it. I know how he is. I'm sorry if you don't understand, but it would have come off as a challenge to him if I mentioned you. He would keep texting me, and calling, and in the long run, it would have been a lot worse."

"Whatever."

"I'm sorry, but can't you agree that what I'm saying makes sense! Don't shut me out, _don't_ do that."

Blaine turned away from Kurt, facing the refrigerator, as he spoke in a small whisper, "Why did you let him talk to you like that?"

"Huh?"

"You let him call you a whore. I want to kill him for saying that to you. People are _not_ allowed to talk to you that way, or treat you that way!" Blaine was letting his anger seep through the tone of his voice.

"It wasn't worth fighting with him about it. He just said it to get a rise out of me, and I wasn't going to satisfy him."

"Is that, like what you guys were into?" Blaine asked, turning back to face Kurt. Embarrassed that he let himself ask the question, but needing the answer.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, did he call you that? During, like, uh, sex and stuff."

"Yeah." Kurt replied, emotionlessly.

"You let him do that?" Blaine felt like he had been punched in the stomach, he wanted to cry. He couldn't think of Kurt in that way, letting someone treat him that way. It made Blaine feel sick.

"I don't know, he did it quietly at first to get himself off, but then he just got more into it. I tried to ignore it. But I couldn't after a while. It got worse as time went on."

"What do you mean 'it got worse'?"

"He wanted to call me other names, demeaning names, and he tried slapping me, and using a whip and stuff."

Blaine just looked at Kurt, anger turning into sympathy.

"You look like you're about to cry." Kurt added, pulling Blaine into his arms. Blaine resisted the embrace.

"Kurt, you're worth so much more than that."

"I don't know what I was doing."

"You were setting yourself short, and knowing that someone treated you that way during the most intimate part of life makes my stomach turn."

"It's okay, it's over now."

Blaine finally let his body sink into Kurt's arms, a single tear falling down his face at the information he just received. Blaine had completely forgiven Kurt in that moment, not only out of feeling badly for what Kurt had gone through with Hayden, but also Kurt's motives for not mentioning Blaine becoming clearer as Kurt told him how Hayden would have reacted. Blaine pulled away from the hug once he could feel that Kurt realized he was forgiven.

"I love you" Kurt murmured.

"I love you too." Blaine replied, cupping Kurt's face in his hands, pulling him into a kiss.

"I'm going to go, do you have someone to watch Sophie for you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Carly said she can. Can I see you tomorrow?"

"You know that's not realistic. As much as I'd love to spend the day with you, I have classes and work. And you work until eleven every night of the week."

"Breakfast, lets do breakfast. What time is your first class?"

"Eleven."

"Me and Sophie will pick you up around nine, okay?"

Kurt smiled. He would never get tired of knowing that someone actually wanted to spend time with him. "Okay, just text me."

Blaine smiled, and kissed Kurt before leaving. As Kurt reached the door, Blaine ran up to him and lightly tapped Kurt's back side.

"I love those jeans on you." Blaine growled, scrunching his nose.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Xoxoxoxo<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, I'm sorry for the wait being longer than normal. I had total writer's block. I have an actual plot formed out in my mind; the story's just not ready to put it into action yet, so bear with me. This chapter is a total filler, but hopefully the smut makes up for it. Finally, a full smut scene, Kurt has made poor Blaine wait far too long in my opinion, who could say no to Blaine anyway?**

* * *

><p>"Soph, wake up!" Blaine tickled the little girl's stomach gently until she awoke from her nap.<p>

"Let me sleep!" She pulled the blankets over her head, hiding herself from the daylight.

"What are you, a teenager? Get up, we're going to see Kurt!"

At Blaine's words she popped her head up from the blankets, wearing a dopey grin on her face. "We are?"

"Yup, we're going to go get lunch and bring it to him at his class then he has a surprise for you!"

"A surprise?" She asked in wide-eyed excitement.

"A surprise. And it's going to stay that way so don't ask me what it is, now get up!" Blaine smiled and continued to tickle her.

The two of them walked down to a deli a few blocks from Kurt's school. Blaine bought sandwiches for the three of them and then headed off in the direction of Kurt's school. Blaine was soon realizing that he liked this little schedule that he and Sophie were falling into. He only had a week left with her, but sometimes he found himself wishing that he had more time. Sophie brought a smile to his face whenever she was around, not to mention the way his stomach soared while watching her interact with Kurt. He felt sorry that his schedule was so full and that she had to spend time with babysitters every day, but he was doing the best he could do. It scared Blaine how much he enjoyed being a 'father-figure' in someone's life, he knew that it was not the right time to be thinking such things, but the idea wouldn't flee from his mind. Which also circled right back around to thinking about Kurt; seeing as though he was the man that Blaine wanted to father a child with, it was foolish to think so far ahead into the future, and he knew that, but the thought comforted him nonetheless.

Blaine and Sophie arrived at NYADA campus in perfect timing, they saw Kurt walking from his class and near the cafeteria. Sophie noticed him and ran right out of the tight grasp of Blaine's hand and bolted into Kurt, latching onto his leg.

"What the- Sophie? Where is Blaine?" Kurt said with worry dripping from his voice until his eyes landed on Blaine about 20 feet from him, "God, I was hoping someone was with her."

"Do you really think a three year old-"

"Almost four!" Sophie interrupted.

"Fine, an almost four year old would find her way through New York City to find you?"

"Well, now that you put it like that no. But, well, not that I'm not thrilled but why are you here?"

That's when Blaine noticed that Kurt was with Alex.

"Hello Blaine," and kneeling down to reach Sophie's height, "and you must be Sophie! I've heard lots about you, I hear you are quite the little artist." He said through a smile to the little girl and ruffling up her impeccable curls.

"Artist _and _dancer!" Sophie replied with a Rachel Berry-esque kind of confidence; well beyond her years. She truly was an Anderson in every aspect, not afraid to showcase her talents, and never taking no for an answer, although even through the Andersons' confidence they all had a humble way about them, well, at least Bailie and Blaine did.

"Well, aren't you destined for stardom!" Alex smiled at her, and looked over at Blaine not letting his smile falter. "She's cute Blaine."

"Thank you," Blaine smiled back, "and not to be intrusive, but did you two have plans for lunch?" Blaine gestured towards the bag of sandwiches in his hands.

"No, no worries, I'm out of here, but before I go," turning to Kurt, Alex said, "I'm having a party this weekend at my apartment, I wanted to invite you! And Blaine you are more than welcome to come also. Just call me; I gotta go, see you guys later!" Alex ran off with a wave and smile at all three of them.

Kurt turned back to face Blaine and Sophie again, "He's so nice, isn't he?"

"Uh huh, but I can't go to the party, not with Sophie."

"Aw, it'd be fun."

"Yeah, but she's already with a babysitter enough, I feel like I'm letting Bailie down."

"Wait, did he say the party was this weekend? Or next?"

"This. Look, Kurt, you can go. I just won't be able to make it, you should go though, it'll be fun, you need to get out more." Blaine reassured him with a genuine smile.

"Nope, I want you to come, and you're in luck, Mercedes texted me last night, she's coming in this weekend to say with her grandparents for the week, she'd love to watch her. You should consider asking Bailie and rethinking your decision?" Kurt said, forming it into a question and flashing Blaine a smile that was sure to flirt his way into getting what he wanted.

"Huh, that's ironic, sure I'll think about it. Now, me and Sophie brought you lunch!"

"I see that, you are just too sweet." Kurt leaned over to kiss Blaine. Blaine returned the kiss but left it simple, not deepening it, remembering that Sophie was still latched onto his hand.

"Ew! Stop" Sophie said while swatting her hands at both of them.

"Sorry, Soph." They both said, in unison, laughing at their coincidence.

They sat down at a picnic table on Kurt's campus to eat their sandwiches and enjoy the beautiful February day, it was 61 degrees which is unheard of for winter in New York City, but the sun was shining and it was beautiful. They all entertained in a light conversation, most of which involved Sophie, because ever since she learned to form sentences, she would become jealous when not included into a conversation. Blaine kept his eyes focused on Kurt for most of their lunch, taking in the beautiful sight of his boyfriend. He watched Kurt lean over and look at Sophie with such adoration in his eyes. Blaine couldn't help but wonder if Kurt thought about their future the way that he did, he sure hoped so. He knew that Kurt felt like it was it for them, they were both aware that one another knew this was forever, but that didn't cover whether or not Kurt thought about having children while interacting with Sophie. Blaine didn't even know how they would have children when the time came around, he hoped that Kurt would agree on adoption. The idea just seemed more natural to him, and where is the harm in taking in a child who was already brought into the world?

A few minutes later Blaine realized Sophie was whispering something in Kurt's ear, something that made Kurt smile.

"She wants to know her surprise." Kurt said to Blaine.

"Oh! Wow, I almost forget, she's been so patient. Soph, Kurt is going to spend the afternoon with you, and you guys are going to go take an art class at the Children's Museum of the Arts!"

"Wow, really! But I forgot all my paint supplies!"

Kurt looked down to Sophie, "Don't worry, they have a ton of supplies for us to use, and they will even let us bring some of it home!"

"Let's go! Can we go now?"

Blaine looked down at his watch, "Actually, I do have to get going, I have to be at the theatre a little early because we have a stand-in today for Rosemary, so I'll catch you guys later? Where should we meet?"

"I was just going to go back to your place to make her dinner after, what were your plans for the 7:00 p show?"

"Carly said her babysitter would take her, so I'll meet you guys back right at 6:00, please don't be late, that barely even gives me enough time to get back there."

"I'll just watch her tonight."

"You what? Wait, are you sure? Don't you have work?"

"Nope, no work tonight. I got it."

"God, you're perfect." Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt a modest kiss but yet with passion filling the simplicity of it. "Thank you so much, love you. But I'll still stop home at 6:00 just to see you guys."

"That makes no sense, but I'm not dumb enough to argue with you so whatever. And I love you , now go, before you're late!" Kurt said with a smile, playfully whacking him away.

"Yeah! Go! Because I get to hangout with Kurt all day and not you, ha!" Sophie said to Blaine, sticking her tongue out.

Blaine retaliated back, "Oh yeah? Well I get to hangout with him all night and not you, so ha! Except you interrupt us anyways!"

Kurt dropped his mouth in shock at what Blaine said, but knowing that Sophie wouldn't understand it, he burst into laughter. Blaine yet again, leaned over for another kiss and another "I love you" before running off.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Sophie arrived early at the museum before their class so they decided to take a look around. Sophie looked at each painting, or sculpture which such enamor, taking inspiration from every single one. This is the moment when Kurt realized that this girl would be something brilliant one day, not that she wasn't already, but she reminded him so much of Blaine, even if they are about eighteen years apart, he could see her turning into a replica of him one day. She would, without a doubt, be successful in whatever she chose to do. She was already excelling in her dance classes for her age, along with painting, which she has yet to even take a class in. He didn't understand how James could have abandoned her the way he did, people get divorced, yeah, but that is <em>no<em> excuse to give up on your daughter. Especially Sophie, she's so special. Kurt couldn't even comprehend why he'd want to leave Bailie in the first place either, she seemed like the perfect wife, she was so fun-loving and care-free, but yet, she truly loved him and Sophie. Kurt looked up to Bailie from day one, she was always so brave, and thanks goes to her for how strong Blaine was during his teenage years while dealing with his sexuality. She never jumped on the 'Blaine is an embarrassment' bandwagon with her parents, even though that would have been the easier decision to make, she always stood up for him and stood by him, through thick and thin, Kurt admired her loyalty to Blaine. He thought back to a conversation between Blaine, Bailie and himself that took place when he was about 17. Bailie explained to both of them that they should hold onto each other. She said something, that at the time, neither of them understood, but remembering it now, it clicked. She told them that there was something special in their relationship that she had never seen before, and not to let it slip from them, that even though people may belittle their relationship, simply because they are two guys, that never to give up on the relationship because they would forever be tied to one another anyway. After hearing that Blaine and himself both looked at her like she was growing antlers, but Kurt understood now, and that brought a very comforting feeling into his, not only heart, but soul. Also, looking at Sophie, Kurt couldn't help but wonder if Blaine ever thought about them becoming parents one day. Kurt knew that it was far too early in their new relationship to bring it up but with Sophie here it was kind of like ignoring the giant elephant in the room.

Snapped back into reality but a slight tug on his right arm, Sophie was pulling him into a blacklight exhibit, not that she knew what it was, but the exhibit attracted her. She sat down in the sandbox the size of an in ground pool that was placed in the middle of the room, patting the spot next to her motioning for Kurt to sit next to her, Kurt walked in, not wanting to get sandy, but knowing that it would make Sophie happy so he gave in, as soon as he leaned down she threw her tiny arms up around his neck.

"We glow, Kurt, we glow!" She said with exuberance.

"Isn't this the coolest, Soph!"

"Yeah, look at my shoelaces!" She smiled down at the laces while twirling them between her fingers, the zebra print pattern becoming ultraviolet from the effects of the light.

"I know what you should do!" Kurt offered.

"What?"

"Here," handing Sophie his phone, "take a picture for Blaine, he'll love it!" And so she did, and Kurt helped her type out a quick message and send it to Blaine.

"Come on, Soph. It's time for our lesson."

* * *

><p>About two hours later Sophie and Kurt walked out of the museum with the painting that Sophie had spent the full two hours working on. It was a snapshot of a scene from her favorite princess movie, even though Blaine argued with her about the exact definition of 'princess' constantly, Tangled. It showed a small boat on a river with the magical lanterns above the two figures in the boat. She painted the river purple, because the sky was painted navy, with flowing streaks over glitter to portray movement, and then the lanterns were of the brightest yellow. The artists that taught the class were overwhelmed with the little girls talent, when Kurt was asked if Sophie was his daughter he politely replied with "No, I'm watching her for a friend." And the teachers scribbled out a note and kindly asked them to give this to her parents. The note read; "<em>We have been blessed to meet Sophie today, your girl really does have a copious amount of talent, call us if you'd be interested in private lessons! She will go a long way if you give her the support to run with this blessing of hers."<em> Kurt couldn't help but think they did that with every student, but it was kind, nonetheless, and she clearly did have talent.

On their walk home Sophie subconsciously slipped her hand into Kurt and looked up at him with wonder filling her eyes, "I had so much fun today, you are the coolest!"

"Believe me, I had just as much fun as you did, and I beg to differ about who's the coolest."

Sophie returned his compliment with a smile. A few blocks before home, so stopped abruptly, Kurt turned to see what was wrong and saw that the little had her arms outstretched up towards him, "I'm tired." She said with a small, yet exceedingly adorable pout and sporting the biggest puppy dog eyes. Kurt quickly picked her up into his arms and carried her until they reached Blaine's apartment. She crashed on the couch to an episode of Franklin and Kurt went into the kitchen to make dinner. He decided to keep it simple and just make grilled chicken breasts with a Caesar salad, as soon as he put the chicken on the over he checked his phone and saw that he had two new texts from Blaine and decided to just call him, seeing as though he should be on his way home by now.

"Hello?" Blaine answered.

"Hey, you on your way? I have dinner cooking for you."

"I love you."

"I love you too, but uh, random much?"

"Sometimes I just get overwhelmed with my love for you because you are way too perfect, are you leaving me? Are you just with me for my money? Is this some sort of trap?"

"Anderson, you are inevitably ridiculous."

"It adds to the charm factor."

"Uh huh, keep telling yourself that."

"I do, every day. I need to some way to boost my ego seeing as though my boyfriend won't let me fuck him."

"Blaine."

"God, I'm sorry, I forgot you hate that word as a term for sex, you little romantic, you."

"I'll let you fuck me."

Kurt could almost hear Blaine jaw drop through the phone.

"Well, well, well-Hey you better not being saying that with my niece in the room!"

"She's asleep."

"I though you hated the term?"

"It sounded hot, so I ran with it."

"Fair enough, but so, is there any truth to what you just said?"

"Why don't you let me spend the night so that you can find out."

"God, Hummel. You will be the death of me, it's a date. But hey, I'm turning the corner so I'll be up soon."

A few minutes later Kurt beeped Blaine up and greeted him with kiss, but Blaine saw Sophie asleep on the couch and couldn't resist, especially because of what Kurt had said to him just minutes prior. He deepened the kiss, teeth clanking, tongue's dancing, and soon enough Blaine hard-on was pushing into Kurt's thigh.

"God, you're so hot, you know that? You can't go around saying those things to me and expect me to just roll it off as no big deal." Blaine said, pulling away from the kiss, and tugging on Kurt's tie, leading him to the bedroom.

"No, no, no, Anderson, I have dinner cooking for you, and you need to leave in about 30 minutes."

"30 minutes is more than enough time."

"Sophie, though." Kurt protested.

"She's asleep, now do you have any more excuses? Because they're not going to work anyway."

"And just what do you plan on doing?"

Blaine moved to Kurt's ear and lightly bit down before whispering, "I plan on fucking you, if that's okay." Almost immediately after his words were said, Blaine could feel Kurt's cock come alive and push into Blaine's thigh, searching for any friction he could find. Blaine pulled Kurt by his tie all the way to his bedroom and pushed him down onto the bed, locked the door, prayed that Sophie would stay asleep for at least the next 20 minutes, and walked over to his bed-side table to get his bottle of lube, and a condom. Kurt began to unbutton his own jeans, pulled them down, leaving his tented briefs on, and began to unbutton his shirt, fumbling with it and not being able to get it off fast enough, as Blaine crawled over him on the bed, Kurt assisted him in the removal of his clothing, once fully naked, Blaine took Kurt's cock in his mouth. Not bothering to tease Kurt, wanting to get right down to business he lathered his fingers with lube, looked Kurt in the eyes, looking for the acceptance that Kurt always gave him, and pushed one finger through his entrance. Kurt growled at the pain, pleasure, and surprise of the feeling. Blaine soon began thrusting his fingers in and out, increasing in speed, and would push through two fingers, then three.

"More, come on, Blaine. I'm ready now."

"You're sure?"

"Yes," Kurt moaned loudly "stop being a fucking tease and just do it, here give me the condom."

Kurt grabbed the condom from Blaine's grasp and slid it over his dick, "Lube?" Kurt demanded, and Blaine handed the bottle over to him, while furiously stroking Kurt's ready-to-explode erection. Kurt rubbed the lube over Blaine's dick and aligned it with his entrance. "Go." Kurt commanded. Blaine moaned at Kurt taking control, already so close to coming. He slowly slid himself into Kurt and then pulled out, turning Kurt onto his stomach, Kurt got up on his knees and was ready for Blaine to continue fucking him. Without warning Blaine thrusted into him, and quickly created a rhythm. As Blaine's thrusts increased, and the speed fastened, Kurt's moans went from sounding like animalistic grunting to growing more and more high pitched. Blaine could come just listening to the noises that Kurt was making. Blaine intertwined his fingers into Kurt's hair and pulled his body all the way back onto his dick, Kurt being completely filled let out a deep moan.

"Yeah, God, Blaine. Why did I wait so long to let you do this? Oh my god."

Blaine continued to thrust into Kurt as hard and as fast as he could, feeling the ring of muscles tighten with every movement, hitting Kurt's prostate with every thrust.

"Blaine, I'm gonna come."

"No." Blaine demanded.

"No?"

"Not yet, don't come until I tell you to."

Kurt was surprised as Blaine's boldness, wondering where he learned to like this new little kink of his, and Kurt didn't want to admit it, but it was hot. And it only made him grow harder.

While remaining the rhythm that Blaine had set, he reached his hand around and grabbed Kurt's cock, stroking it, not understanding how it was humanly possible to go as fast as he was going, and twisting around the head.

"Blaine-"

Blaine interrupted him, "Okay, come."

With that, Kurt let go, his come flying onto Blaine's comforter underneath him, Blaine rode through, hoping to heighten Kurt's orgasm and as he felt Kurt's muscles clamp down harder around Blaine's dick, he also reached his climax, coming right inside of Kurt. Kurt whining at the feeling of his orgasm and the feeling of Blaine's come filling his ass. Blaine collapsed onto Kurt and just lay there. After about five minutes he rolled over onto his back.

"I bet you $20 bucks that tonight I'll give my best performance to date."

Kurt smiled at his remark, "Oh? And why's that?"

"You." Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt with the most passion he'd ever unleashed during a kiss. "That was, well, that was just the coolest."

"The coolest?"

"The coolest." Blaine nodded his head while wearing a dopey grin across his face.

"You sound like a teenage boy after losing his virginity."

"That's how I feel."

Kurt laughed, "What do you mean?"

"It was awesome. I mean, that was really good sex. Oh and, yeah, I forgot to mention that I love you, but now I gotta run." Blaine giggled, knowing that Kurt would understand that he didn't mean it like that.

"You sound like a complete ass."

"Eh, I can't be perfect all the time." Blaine stood and pulled his jeans back on.

"I hate you."

"I love you too, babe. So much. Really, you're a doll." Blaine said, sarcastically, yet couldn't hold back his smile.

Kurt began getting his clothes back on also, but stopped after buttoning his jeans back up to stare at Blaine. "God, I love you."

Blaine pulled Kurt in for a tight hug, "I love you, too, Kurt. Even though I'm going to kick-ass tonight, I wish I could stay here with you. I'm sorry for leaving, I feel terrible about it."

"Don't. You'll do amazing tonight, call me at intermission, okay? Oh and that 'not until I say so' shit, fucking hot."

"Glad you liked it."

* * *

><p><strong>Question 1; how was the smut? It was my first time writing a full sex scene. So, I would greatly appreciate feedback.<strong>

**Question 2; I read ****a lot**** of fanfics, but I kind of feel like mine has a lot more dialogue than any stories that I've read. So please tell me, do I over-do it on the dialogue?**

**Please review with your answers! Thank you so much everyone. Also, like I said last time, if you have any ideas about the story, I could always use inspiration, so also review or PM me any ideas that you'd like me to use. Love all of you readers! Xoxoxoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter is kind of pointless. Again, I'm sorry that I can't take my plans into action just yet. But this should be the last filler chapter that I have to write. Hope you guys enjoy it anyway!**

* * *

><p>"Oh, I think Mercedes is here, I'm gonna go get the door!" Blaine said while hopping off the bed, still waiting for Kurt to finish getting ready. Kurt always took what seemed like forever when in reality, he looked effortlessly perfect anyways.<p>

"Yeah, you do that. I only need like 10 more minutes, I swear."

"You said that 20 minutes ago, Kurt." Blaine replied, hand on the door knob of his bedroom, smiling at his boyfriend while shaking his head, letting out a silent laugh. "Not my fault if we're late."

"We're already late, thanks to me we'll at least be _fashionably_ late."

Blaine turned and walked down the hall to let Mercedes in. He had been hiding his nerves from Kurt all night, but truthfully he felt like this was a big deal for them as a couple. They hadn't really gone to much, if any at all, social events as partners. The party was being thrown by Alex, and Alex had told Kurt that a bunch of people from their drama class would be there, along with other people of their graduating class at NYADA. Blaine wouldn't know anyone there, so it would be him clinging to Kurt all night. He didn't like the sound of that, he knew he'd have to try to be sociable but he really just wanted to spend the whole night with Kurt. Blaine had also been perpetually letting his mind wander back to Hayden. Kurt hadn't brought it up, but Hayden _was _Alex's brother, what if he was there? Knowing his own temper; he knew it'd be hard to not make a scene Alex came up to Kurt. But knowing Kurt; he'd probably give Blaine the silent treatment for a week if Blaine said anything. He tried shrugging it off his mind, they'd cross that bridge if and when they came to it. He quickly unlatched all the locks and let Mercedes in, who automatically greeted him with a genuine hug, they were clearly happy to see one another.

"Mercedes, you look amazing!"

"I know, not everyone can be as fly as me."

Blaine just shook his head and laughed, taking in Mercedes confidence. He always found Mercedes to be beautiful. Sure, she wasn't beautiful in the ways Rachel or Quinn were, but Mercedes was her own type of beautiful and she sure as hell as the personality to back it up. Her smile and her exuberant confidence made her beauty to strong and different from other women.

"No wonder you and Kurt are best friends."

"Where is he, anyway? Get him out here, but first, look at you! Turn around, let me see the whole outfit."

Blaine couldn't help but laugh, a full belly laugh as he slowly turned around showing out his outfit, proud to say that he picked it out himself. Kurt argued with him for a good twenty minutes about what to wear, but he wouldn't have that. Tonight he was picking out his own clothes, for once. Kurt wanted him to dress up more, he insisted on at least a tux jacket with jeans, but Blaine was in the mood to be a little more casual. He just wore a red long sleeve dress shirt, underneath a plain black pullover, the collar and cuffs around the wrist showing the red. He wore it with a pair of straight leg, on the tighter side, and his favorite pair of shoes. Ever. His black and white oxfords. Kurt swore that they looked like bowling shoes, but Blaine stopped listening to Kurt's fashion advice after he tried getting him to go out in a pair of floral doc martens.

"Damn, you look good. If Kurt even leaves your side for a second, you could for sure get an easy lay in the bathroom."

Blaine cheeks turned bright red at Mercedes words. "I-you know I'd never-could never do that to Kurt."

"Relax, I know that, and so does he. Again, where is he? Bedroom? Don't tell me he's still getting ready."

"Yeah, I gave him 10 more minutes, but hold on, I'll go get Sophie for you." Blaine scurried down the hall into Sophie's bedroom to find her practicing her plié's. God, she was already so determined. Blaine walked into the room, pausing her music. "Come on, Soph. Mercedes is here, I want you to meet her."

"No, Blaine. I want to finish my plié's."

"Sophie, I'm already late, come on."

"No! Why do you have to go out anyways?" Sophie pulled her leg off the side of the bed which she was using for a bar, and sat down on the edge of the bed, folding her arms. God, she had a lot of attitude for a girl of her age.

"I'm sorry. I promised Kurt, besides, you said it was fine. I checked with you first, why didn't you say you wanted me to stay home?"

"You smiled when you talked about it."

"And?"

"And I knew you wanna go so I said okay because I didn't wanna see you cry." She looked up at him with her mouth pouted and eyebrows creased together.

"I'm sorry, Sophie. Do you want me to stay home? Or are you okay with staying with Mercedes for a few hours? She's really nice. Besides, it's almost your bedtime anyways. How about this, how about when I get home, I'll wake you up to give you a proper goodnight, okay?"

"Okay." Still pouting she removed herself from the bed and reached her small arm out towards Blaine, motioning for him to take hold of it.

Blaine walked out and introduced her to Mercedes. Sophie seemed to be okay with her, but who wouldn't be? Mercedes would be the ideal babysitter for any little kid. After about ten minutes he went back to get Kurt.

"I can't believe you haven't even said hello to Mercedes yet, she should be personally offended."

"I'll make it up to her," Kurt looked up at Blaine, smiling a full toothy smile, "I'm ready."

Blaine walked over to him, admiring how hot his boyfriend looked wearing his tight cuffed pants, that flattered his ass like no other, with his leather shoes on, and a full tux jacket. Blaine subconsciously fixed his tie for him before giving him another once-over full body stare, "You look…hot."

"I know, I know. Save it for when I'm drunk. Let's go."

They walked out into the kitchen, Kurt giving Mercedes a proper greeting and apologizing for not coming out earlier, but her being just as big of a diva as himself, she understood. Kurt, clearly forgetting that Blaine had the responsibility of Sophie headed straight for the door.

"Wait a second Kurt," Blaine turned him back around and faced Mercedes who was looking over at Sophie on the couch, "Okay, she can be a little grumpy, but she needs to go to bed within the next hour anyway. She's already had her bath, so don't worry about that. If she gets hungry let her choose between and apple with peanut butter or celery with peanut butter. No painting, just try to stay away from any activities that will rile her up. Tv is fine. She can have two books before bed, but that's it, it's already late enough, and if you have any problems getting her down then please don't hesitate calling me or Kurt and I will come home right away." Blaine said, eyes fixated on Sophie sitting on the couch watching a television program. He was worried about leaving her.

"Wow, you're like a dad now. Aw, Blainey's finally growing up." Mercedes rummaged her hand through his curls. "We will be fine, she will be fine. Don't worry about a single thing. I got this. Now, you two go, and have fun."

Blaine leaned over to kiss her cheek, Kurt doing the same. "Thank you so much. You can expect us home by," Blaine looked over to Kurt, "midnight?" Kurt shook his head. "One?" Kurt continued shaking his head. "Two." Blaine didn't even look for his boyfriend's approval, he was already pushing the limit as it was, he was _not_ staying out past two. "We'll be home by two, most likely earlier. Call me or even text if you any problems, anything at all."

"Live a little."

And with that Kurt dragged him out the door.

* * *

><p>They got a cab and arrived at the party about 20 minutes later. It was packed. Music blaring sounds of electronic beats, not much more than that. The music was not Blaine's genre of choice, but get a few drinks in him and it may become a bit for pleasing to the ears. That wouldn't be hard, there were bottles of alcohol on every surface he could see as he let his eyes scan the visible rooms of the apartment. Blaine even smelt a strong aroma of marijuana, knowing Kurt, he probably wouldn't even notice it. Kurt suddenly picked Alex out of the crowd.<p>

"Alex! Hey, this party is great!"

"Kurt, I'm so happy you guys could make it," Alex turned to Blaine and pulled him in for a hug after hugging Kurt, "Blaine, it's good to see you. Wow, you guys look awesome!"

"Thanks! As do you. So, we're gonna get drinking and I'm going to introduce Blaine around, we'll catch up with you later."

"Alright, cool. Have fun guys!"

After getting them a round of shots, Kurt took Blaine by the hand and walked around to the different rooms of the party. Kurt was familiar with most of the people there, even if just by face. He only took the time to introduce Blaine to the ones who he had become more than acquaintances with. All of the girls became oddly interested in him; Kurt suspected that they just wanted to know if he was 100% gay and/or 100% committed to his relationship with Kurt. But that's how it was, even in high school everyone with a sex drive wanted Blaine. Kurt swore even straight guys would take a second look at him. He was content with how the party was going, they were both being social. He left Blaine's side to go retrieve some more alcohol for the both of them, Blaine had been talking to Lindsay about the revival of Godspell, apparently she had seen Blaine in How To Succeed a few times and she recognized him. A few people here and there during the night recognized him; of course this was a NYADA party, although his face was plastered to one of the buildings in Times Square so it was kind of hard to miss. Kurt loved when people recognized him, he was so proud of Blaine, and he took full advantage of any moment where he'd been allowed to show him off. Kurt came back with drinks in his hand, their fifth round of shots, and handed one to Lindsay and one to Blaine before quickly kissing him a new hello, even though it had only been about 5 minutes.

"God, Kurt. You're boyfriend is a doll." Lindsay smiled up at both of them.

"Oh I know it." Kurt smiled back up at her before turning the smile over to Blaine, who of course was already smiling.

"_Boyfriend_?" Kurt turned back, and to his dismay, Hayden was standing behind him. "Kurt, you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend. Well, good to see you anyways. God, you look hot."

How could Kurt let himself think that this night would go smoothly? He thought Hayden might show up, but he figured Alex would have told me if he'd been invited. It was so predictable for Hayden to show up, Kurt should have known. But he got himself into this mess, he mine as well begin to get himself out before Blaine spoke up.

"Hayden, hi." Kurt rolled his eyes profusely, letting his eyes look Hayden up and down, glaring. "Yup, this is my boyfriend Blaine, now if you'd let us get going." Kurt quickly clutched onto Blaine's hand and pulled him away, but Blaine was not going to go along. "No, Kurt." He tried to squirm his hand from Kurt's grip, but it only tightened more around his wrist. "Let me go!" He turned back around and stomped over to Hayden.

"Now look, I don't know who you think you are, but you are not allowed to tell him that he looks hot."

"I _think _that I'm a grown man, and I _think_ that if I want to call Kurt hot, I will. Besides, I've said worse to your little boyfriend countless times."

"Something you're proud of, eh?"

"I'd always be proud to let Kurt know what he is, a whore. Not my fault that your boyfriend has no self-respect and will bend over for anything that walks."

Blaine wasn't one to gain muscles and courage from alcohol, but he also wasn't one for violence, but he forgot all of his 'make peace' ways as soon as Hayden's words had sunk in. He pulled his elbow all the way back, forcing his shoulder blade to pop out, gaining leverage, and swung forward right into Hayden's jaw.

"Don't ever say that to Kurt again. He is not a whore and you will NOT call him one, you got it? No one talks to Kurt that way and gets away with it, now leave before I decide to fuck up the other side of your jaw too."

Hayden straightened himself out, looking un-phased. "Ha-ha, funny how you think you can come in here and tell me what to do." Hayden leaned in, close to Blaine's ear, "Tell you what, let me fuck Kurt senseless and I'll let you go without much bruising." Hayden whispered, almost attempting at seduction, pulling Blaine closer to him, and then to Blaine's surprise; kicked him in the groin as Blaine fell backward toward the ground, toppling over the not-so-sturdy table beneath him. Blaine fell hard back onto the wooden table top, wooden legs broken underneath it. Kurt quickly rushed down to help him up, looking back up at Hayden. "Come on Hayden. You're being stupid. It's over between us, not that it was ever anything more than sex anyways. You have a bunch of guys who will have sex with you without even thinking twice about it. Just leave us alone."

"You were different, Kurt. I could have been with you, I could have made you happy."

"Uh huh, sure. You weren't saying that when I found you in my bed with other guys on more than one occasion, but yet, I'm still the whore? Funny how that works out." Kurt turned to Blaine, who was now standing, fixed the collar of his shirt. "Come on, Blaine. Let's go home."

They walked out of the apartment, hand in hand. Blaine walking a little odd from the kick straight to his groin, a few seconds after leaving the main door of the apartment building, Alex came running out.

"Guys! Wait up," He ran over to them, "Hey, I'm so sorry about Hayden. He just kind of showed up, I really didn't mean for that to happen."

"It's alright, it's not your fault." Kurt said quickly, not mad at Alex, but really just wanting to get the hell out of there.

Alex turned to Blaine, "Dude, you okay? I saw the kick, man. Pretty intense."

"I'm pretty sure he just ruined any chance of me having children, guess I won't have to worry about getting any girls knocked up." Blaine joked, and let out a small, but sincere smile as he patted Alex on the shoulder, "Don't feel bad about it, but we're still gonna go. Thanks for the invite anyways."

"Alright, thanks for coming anyways. Wish you guys had a better night. Kurt, I'll see you on Tuesday."

They quickly got a cab and as soon as they got in, Blaine gave the driver two addresses to drop them off at. Kurt's first, and then his own.

"Wait, I'm going home?" Kurt asked.

"I guess, I don't know. I figured you'd want to?"

"No. Can I stay at your place? Are you mad at me?" Kurt looked over to Blaine with nervous eyes. He really hoped that Blaine wouldn't be upset with him. He searched for a smile, or something that would prove Blaine to not be angry.

"No, of course I'm not mad at you." Blaine leaned over and let his lips fall upon Kurt's, a simple and sweet kiss, pulled away and taking Kurt's hand with him.

They got to the door, Blaine realized he forgot his key, quickly got out of his phone to call Mercedes to let him in after knocking and her not answering.

"Wait, I have my key." Kurt pushed Blaine out of the way.

Blaine was taken back and immersed in watching Kurt let himself into his apartment. "_Your_ key," he flashed a full smile over Kurt's way, "I could get used to that."

Mercedes came out from the living room and into the kitchen, "Home early?"

"Yeah, we ran into, uh, my ex." Kurt said, annoyed and not really wanting to talk about it.

"No! Hayden?"

"Uh huh."

"Ew, he is a sadistic bastard."

Blaine burst into laughter as soon as Mercedes let the words come from her mouth.

"Kurt, what did you ever see in him?" Mercedes asked lightly, not really expecting an answer, "Well I'm gonna go, it's still early enough to go out. Kurt call me tomorrow, we can go out to lunch or something?"

"Of course." Kurt nodded and kissed Mercedes quickly while handing her jacket from it's place hung upon the hanger by the door. Blaine walked over to her, kissing her goodbye. "How was she?"

"She was an angel, Blaine. It's funny, she's so smart for her age. And she talks very highly of both of you, she really loves you Blaine, or should I say Daddy."

"Daddy?" Kurt's eyebrows perched up onto his creasing forhead, confused as Mercedes statement.

"She said that you were like a second-Daddy to her. I don't know, I'm just fooling with you guys." She turned her attention to her vibrating phone, smiling, "Hey, I really gotta go, I'm going to get a few drinks with an old friend. Catch up with you guys tomorrow?"

"Wait, 'Cedes," Blaine handed her over two 20 twenty dollar bills. "Take this, thank you for tonight."

"No, Blaine. I won't. So don't even try, really. You guys were only out for two hours, and I really only watched her for 40 minutes before she fell asleep."

"I insist, please."

"No. Gotta go!" She quickly laughed after kissing both of them goodbye, again, quickly before Blaine could get in another word.

* * *

><p>"She's so great." Blaine smiled over at Kurt who began making tea.<p>

"I know, but hey, sit down. Do you want tea? I want to talk about tonight."

"Yeah, I'll have some tea," He walked over and placed himself behind Kurt who was standing over the stove, passively waiting for the water to boil. He placed his arms around Kurt's belly, pulling him closer into him, hip to Kurt's behind. Blaine nuzzled his face into the side of Kurt's neck placing shy, wet kisses. "I don't want to talk about it." Blaine complained, sounding like a little kid who hadn't gotten his way.

"Have to."

"No, shh. Let's go to bed."

"Blaine."

"Kurt."

"No, sit down, let's talk. It'll only take a minute."

"Urgh," Blaine moaned and used his biceps to pull himself up on the counter directly next to the stove, still kissing Kurt's neck, kissing becoming harsher as Kurt rejected him. "Bed."

"Talk."

"Bed."

"Blaine," Kurt looked him in the eye, glaring, showing him that he meant business.

"Bed." Blaine pulled away from Kurt's neck, pouting and pulling his hands together into look as if he was praying, pleading that Kurt would just let it go. Kurt gave Blaine his quality bitch-look. "Look, Kurt. I'm not sorry, I don't think I over reacted. And I really don't think I should be forced into an apology. I don't get what there is to talk about."

"You're right."

Blaine began to roll his eyes, but stopped before he could make a full circle, "Wait, what? You're not mad?"

"No. Thank you for sticking up for me. I think you could have gone without punching him as hard as you did, but thank you."

Blaine smiled at Kurt, "Good, so we're on the same page, now bed." Blaine pointed towards the bedroom.

"You can go to bed. I'm drinking my tea, while watching the news and then, when I am ready, I will go to bed."

Now this was worth a full eye roll from Blaine, "What are you? 80?"

"Very funny, Anderson."

"Seriously, bed."

"I already told you what I was doing. Now you can join me or you can go to bed, up to you."

"Can we watch Big Bang Theory instead?" Blaine smiled up at Kurt, wishing that he'd just go to bed with him, but willing to sit down, drink tea and watch television with Kurt until he was content enough to go to bed.

"Of course," Kurt pulled him into a tight embrace, "love you." He whispered in Blaine's ear as he nibbled on it lightly, teasingly.

* * *

><p>About 40 minutes later Kurt finally decided it was time for bed, they shed their clothes and snuggled into bed, "Shit, I promised I'd give Sophie a proper goodnight when I got home."<p>

"She's fine, Blaine."

"No, I promised," he got up from the bed and pulled on his flannel pajama pants, "be right back."

A few minutes later he was back in the room, "Get up, she wants you."

Kurt propped himself up on his elbows, annoyed at the fact that he had just drifted off into sleep when Blaine came back in and giving him orders. "Me?"

"You."

"Ugh, tell her I'm dead."

"Not in the mood for all the questions."

"Fine." Kurt got up and followed Blaine into the little girls room.

"Kurt!"

"Sophie, time for sleep."

"I just wanted a goodnight kiss from both of you."

Blaine bit back his smile, how adorable was she? They both kneeled down and kissed her forehead. They headed out of the room until the heard a little voice break through the quiet of the night, "I love you Blaine and you too Kurt."

Blaine couldn't help but smile, but look over nervously at Kurt, trying to read his reaction. "We love you too, Soph. Night." He shut her door behind them. "Huh, she loves you."

Kurt looked over at him, "Yeah."

"Hey, don't take it too seriously."

"It just surprised me," he finally let a smile leak through to both sides of his face "Don't worry, it didn't freak me out."

"Good." Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him into the bed, reaching his arm around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt relaxed his arm over Blaine's chest as his face rested against his chest. Both breathing in the scent of the other, Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's forehead and drew useless patterns into the exposed skin of Kurt's back. Kurt leaned up and kissed Blaine softly, lips parting slightly as they traced one another's movements. Kurt's hands cupped the side of Blaine's face, feeling his stubble and smiling, remembering how much he's always loved Blaine with a bit of facial hair. Blaine noticed Kurt smiling into their kiss and returned it. Soon after they relaxed their bodies into one another, Kurt's legs tangling into Blaine, and his arms wrapped around his chest. Bodies molding into one another, Blaine was sure that Kurt had floated away into sleep before he softly whispered "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt responded almost instantly, surprising Blaine, because he was positive that the man in his arms was asleep. Blaine quickly just smiled and subconsciously tighten his grip around Kurt. He let his breath relax into a normal pattern as they both faded off. The happiness of their last moment awake with one another seeping into their dreams, filling them with the face of the man they had clutched in their arms.

**Is it getting boring for you guys yet? Hopefully not! A lot of serious stuff coming up in the next few chapters. Please give me some feedback guys! Love you all, xoxoxo.**

**Also guys, I tried finding a guy who I though portrayed the way I picture Hayden to resemble. The closest thing I came to was Alex Pettyfer! And for Alex I picture Chace Crawford? I'm not sure! How did you guys imagine the both of them? I'm interested in knowing! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Trigger warning. This chapter is primarily dialogue.**

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Blaine creaked open the door, 9:00 pm on a Saturday night; Kurt was still at work, so he wasn't expecting any company.<p>

"Blaine?"

"Bailie?" Why was Bailie here? She was supposed to still be in San Francisco until Wednesday.

"Come in! I'm sorry, I clearly wasn't expecting you, why are you here? In New York?"

Blaine could automatically tell that something was wrong.

"Don't be mad at me."

"Why would I be mad?

"I have to talk to you."

"What? Why?"

"I just- I need to tell you something."

"Are you okay? Is it your job? Did you get fired?" Blaine's nerves were kicking in, and he couldn't keep the ideas from flowing from his mind and out through his mouth.

"I'm not fired, Blaine." Bailie took a deep breathe, never wanting to let it out, "I haven't even been on a business trip."

"What?"

"Why don't we go sit down, living room?"

"Bailie, cut it out. If there's something you need to tell me, say it. Don't get me all fucking worked up if you're going to tip toe around the information."

"Please calm down; I can't do this if you're already tense." Blaine noticed the random halt's in her words, he knew that she was choking back tears; he just didn't have any idea why.

"I'm sorry, but plea-"

"I had surgery."

"What are you talking about, surgery?"

"Blaine, I haven't gone to work in over three months."

"Why?"

"I have Lymphoma. I stay home during the day, Wednesday's I go to chemo." Bailie couldn't hold back her tears from piling one by one out from her the curve of her eyelashes and letting out her stifled sobs, and incoherent 'I'm sorrys'. "I stay home because I need to be strong for Sophie, I didn't want to tell anyone. I didn't want to be a burden."

"No, no-y-you can't have cancer." Blaine chose to not listen to what his sister was telling him. "You're 26 years old, a-and you're beautiful and talented, and" Blaine raised his voice without even realizing it until it had come out of his mouth, "AND YOU DON'T HAVE CANCER." Blaine grabbed for his hair, pulling it over his face, not caring about the fact that he was pulling it out of his head, the pain felt real; it felt like a release. With clenched fists thrashing through the air he stood up, and turned around facing the cold, musty brick wall of his apartment. Bailie scurried over to him, but it was too late. Blaine was already hurling his fists into the brick wall, one punch after another, Bailie tried to get him to stop, pleading for him to calm down, tears flowing from her own eyes, she reached around Blaine's waist to pull him backwards and away from the wall. Blaine's elbow collided harshly into the crook of Bailie's eye. She flew back onto the hardwood floor, her own tears staining her shirt and her own cries, not of pain from her eye, but of pain for witnessing Blaine's life changing dramatically before her very eyes, and knowing that her disease was the cause of it. Blaine finally pulled himself away from the wall, reluctantly remembering that Sophie would soon be awoken if he kept up the screaming.

"Blaine, please-"

"Please, what? My fucking sister has cancer, and this is the first I'm hearing of it? I took health class, I know how long you must have it before they would have given you surgery, and you didn't tell me!"

"For as hard as this is for you, it's a lot harder for me! Why are you being mean about it! It's not my fault!"

"It is! It is your fault, you didn't tell me! I could have helped you!"

"You did help me, Blaine."

"And how's that?" He knew he was being a jerk, but he was angry. Angry at the world, angry at God.

"You made me forget. Yeah, I knew I had cancer. And I knew I should have told you. But you made me feel normal. I didn't want you to come back here and take care of me. You're on Broadway, Blaine. You've been dreaming of that since you were six. I wasn't going to take that away from you. I love you, and I'm sorry it has to be like this, but it'll be over soon." Bailie was more calm then Blaine at this point. She had come to terms with her disease. She knew what was going to happen, and she was beginning to accept it. Not like it, but accept that it was going to happen. Even though she was yet to know the reason, she knew there was one. She knew that God had to do this for some reason. She wasn't angry anymore. She wasn't bitter anymore, she had been languishing from it enough, keeping it under wraps. It broke her heart every day to pick Sophie up and know that she wasn't going to have a mom for her life, knowing that she'd have to go through girls bullying her, boyfriends, heart-breaks, getting her license, her senior prom; she'd have to go through it all without her there, and she didn't know it yet. It broke her heart to know that her father chose to not be a part of her life while she would give anything to be able to spend those lost minutes with her. He chose to remove Sophie from his life. Sophie was Bailie's life, everything was Sophie, and that was ripped from her, while he, that bastard, gave it away without even a second thought.

"Over soon? The surgery worked? Was a bone-marrow transplant?"

"Blaine, I'm so sorry. I-I shouldn't of said that, wrong choice of words." Sophie looked around the room, as if picturing it in her memory and how it has changed, her eyebrows perching at the unfamiliar pictures hung on the wall, and over Sophie's paintings that we're hung aimlessly around the dim lit apartment. Her eyes fell back upon Blaine.

"Blaine, look at me."

"No, I hurt you. I can't believe I elbowed you in the eye. I've never hurt you like that before, I can't look at you. I can't face you and see a mark that I left on you." He turned away like a little boy would, but right now, he didn't feel any older than 6.

"It's okay, Blaine. You didn't know I was there.

"I'm sorry that I freaked out on you. I'm scared, please just- just give me all the information that you know."

"The transplant was the last hope. There's nothing else they can do for me."

"No, no, no," Blaine shook his head feverishly, as if trying to brush the fact that his sister has cancer out of his system, "Thalidomide, I bet they haven't tried that. In 2002 it only took this guy 10 days of taking Thalidomide for his to be cured. I did a whole project on it senior year."

"Believe me, they've tried everything." Bailie's face fell into her hands and she began weeping, she had gotten the hiccups from hyperventilating and could barely get a word out through her lips. "I've only known for 5 months, but I've had it for about three years, I thought I was losing weight because I was eating healthier, and I figured the head aches and the chills at night were normal, just side effects of the divorce and all the stress, but I had an MRI done and they diagnosed me with it in August. I quit my job to keep from getting too weak, and I've been going to chemo, it was good for a while. I got positive feedback, but one day my body stopped responding to the treatment, they decided I was still strong enough to go through with the surgery, which was the day after I brought Sophie here, but now I have to go home, and I'll have a hospice nurse, she's waiting downstairs, they wouldn't let me come here alone, it's amazing they let me at all."

"You look healthy though, they're wrong," Blaine wrapped his arms around himself, sobbing into his hands and continually pulling at his hair, ignoring the blood rushing down his hands and now trickling into his hair, dropping it from the curls onto the skin of his forehead, he knew his hand was probably broken, his knuckles were bare of skin, bone seeping through the bloody excess flesh. He looked up at her, eyes of a scared little boy digging into her own, "Please tell me they're wrong?"

All Bailie could do was look back at him, filling her eyes with more love than she'd ever known possible, not wanting to say the words that needed to be said. Knowing that what she needed to do was to plan Sophie's life, and figure out what role Blaine would play in it, but it seemed so morbid, planning for her death. It came out more normally when she played through it in her mind, but here, now, it was real for the first time. She couldn't run anymore, or hide behind the lie, it finally faced her, and she wasn't ready, but who ever could be?

"Oh, Blaine, come here." She held her arms out towards him and his first instinct was to pull away, to close himself off. But this was real and as much as he wanted to flee and never look back, he couldn't. He quickly collapsed into her arms, holding her for dear life, like it was the last time. Was that still a metaphor? Or did it suddenly ring true for the first time?

"I'm not strong enough to do this." He mumbled into her tear soaked sweater.

"You have to be, _we_ have to be."

"Why?"

"Blaine, you've been strong your entire life. This wasn't planned. Life gets in the way sometimes and ruins plans. This is all this is, it's a bump in your road. You're going to move on, and you have an amazing life ahead of you. You're gonna get married, most likely to Kurt," Blaine could fell her tears mixing in with his own in the crook of his neck where they were holding each other, arms wrapped tightly around one another's neck. He felt the motion of her cheeks pull back as to form a slight smile, "and you two are going to have a beautiful family, your life will be filled with so much love, Blaine. I know you'll miss me, but there's no escaping this, I can feel it."

Both of their bodies were panting, choking, and shaking from their sporadic breaths.

"No, you're healthy; you're the most beautiful woman in the world. You look great."

"Look at me," she pulled herself away from the hug, "really look at me, I've lost over 30 pounds, my bones are practically marching out of my skin, my eyes have formed dark circles under my eyes, well beyond the normal for my age, I have track marks up my arm from all the IV needles, Blaine, do you really _see _me yet? I'm not healthy."

"I'm never letting go of you. That nurse can fuck off, you're staying here." He tightened his grip immensely, clutching onto his sister's boney body, noticing it for the first time.

"We have to talk through this, for Sophie."

Blaine paused, silenced his cries. How could he have been so selfish, how could he have forgotten about that little girl? She was losing her mother, and he hadn't even realized it.

"Sophie" he murmured, not any louder than a faint whisper.

"Sophie." She repeated back to him.

"I don't know what your plan was, but if it's what you want, I'll take care of her. I'll parent her for the rest of her life; I'll be there for her every step of the way, just like I know you would be."

"I can't ask that of you, you're so young. You don't deserve that."

"Life gets in the way sometimes, right?" He looked up at her through his damp curls, eyes feeling permanently stained on the brink of tears.

Bailie lost any last bit of composure that she had. She let all of her emotions out in this very moment, keeping her cries hushed to protect Sophie, not wanting to wake her up. She would be irrevocably confused, and Bailie still hadn't planned what she was going to tell her yet, not letting her mind even wander to a place of such sorrow, not even in her worst nightmares did she let herself go there; not yet.

Blaine looked back up, "This a nightmare, right? Tomorrow everything will be okay, I just need to wake up."

"Don't you think you would have woken up when you busted your fucking hand open?"

"Stop. Don't you get that I can't be strong without you. You're the only reason I'm still alive, that night when Dad attacked me, you know, three years ago, after Christmas, the worst ti-"

"Yeah, I know, what about it."

"I was going to kill myself, you saved me. You gave me back the reason to live and you didn't even know that you did it. I never thanked you, because I never let myself believe that I was going to do it, but I was."

"What are you talking about, Blaine?"

"I had never been in such a low place in my life before. I felt like I came to a dead end in my life, I felt like I was going nowhere. And Dad pushed me over the edge that night, he had never said such harsh things, I realized then that he would _never _accept me, not only Dad but that as a gay man, I would never be accepted in society. And I had all this pressure, this pressure to make something out of myself, and when it wasn't happening and Dad put it in front of me so bluntly, I broke. All hope inside of me broke. All hope of me ever being happy. It sounds so selfish now, and so naïve, but I really thought it was my dead end."

"Blaine, I didn't know. That breaks my heart to hear you say that," the sobbing started up again at the thought of her baby brother contemplating suicide, "Please tell me that you'd never ever hurt yourself, right now, promise me."

"You came in my room that night, and you sat down on my bed next to me. You found my picture album from high school in the garage. You just sat there until about 4 am and you let me tell you the story behind every single picture, and every single note. You even made me read the embarrassing ones between Kurt and I. I remember the one that I tried snatching from your hands, about my first sex dream, how was I dumb enough to put that on paper forever? And why was Kurt dumb enough to write his on the back of mine. You let me go on and on about him, and all of my friends, and the petty-ness of high school drama. Then we came upon the family ones, and you began talking about our futures, telling me we were going to get away from Mom and Dad one day. You even got me to confess all of my drunken-night stories. You reminded me that there were things to live for. Many, many things to live for, and you didn't even know you were doing it. You were just being you. And you saved my life, and it kills- breaks my heart into pieces that I can't do the same for you."

"I remember. God, how could I have been so stupid to not realize what you were about to do? How the hell could I have missed that?"

"Shh. It doesn't matter, it just matters that you saved me. I owe you everything, literally. I love you so much, this here- what were doing now- it seems so… so gloomy? It's like we're planning our goodbyes but withdrawing them as long as possible."

"It's so weird. I feel like this isn't normal, but I just, I need to know what's going to happen with Sophie. I'm sorry about having to drag this out, truly, I am.

"I promise, you know, I'd never take my life. I can assure you that. I have so much to live for. And now I have to be a father, well, father figure to Sophie, and I can't let you down." His tears were slowly, and one by one, drowning from his eyes.

"I have to go soon, I have a flight back."

"What? No. You're staying."

"They've already set up a hospital bed for me at home, the nurses are setting up to make the home safe for me, probably as we speak."

"I'm coming with you then. I'm buying a plane ticket," He clutched his hands onto Bailie's. "I'm not leaving you, ever."

"Please, you have to. You can't bring Sophie there. She can't see me like this."

"So ….what? You're not going to give her a goodbye?" Blaine's eyes turning into fury, not having the will to be angry but knowing from the bottom of his heart that that little girl did not deserve what her mother was about to give her.

"It's better that way. I've planned things, I've left her notes. I have my goodbye's set up. I can't face her. I can't tear her life apart."

"Not that it's your fault, but her life is going to be teared apart. You just won't have to be here to pick up the pieces."

Bailie looked up at him, confusion written across her sunken face before turning to deep rooted sorrow.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that! I just- I don't know what I meant, but not that! I'm so sorry, Bailie, please, understand, I'm so flustered, I just…she needs a goodbye."

"She'll get one. Please, trust me."

"I don't want to."

"Go alone with this, for me."

"What will I tell her, when and if the time comes?" Enunciating the 'if'.

"_When _the time comes, tell her I got sick, and that she'll see me again someday," Bailie let the readied tears drop from her eyes, becoming routine, but never forced. "And that it's not her fault, I love her, and I will see her grow every day from wherever it is that I am, tell her that I will never leave her. And when she wants to talk, just talk, and that I will be listening." She glanced down and checked her cell phone, 10: 32 pm. "I really have to get going, Blaine. But you need to listen to me," was this the last time she would be see Blaine? She needed to make this count. "Don't ever forget anything and everything I've told you. You are the strongest man I know, and your sexuality has no control over that. I love you, and everything that you say to Sophie for me, goes to you also. It was always just you and me, growing up, it was you and me. You were the only thing that mattered. I would lay my life out on a line for you. Take every day, and use it. I may sound cliché right now, but fuck it, don't waste any time. Be you. Sing. Dance. Act. Make art. Do whatever it is that makes you happy, but do one thing in particular. Love. Love to your fullest every day. Be a good man to Kurt, and be a good father to Sophie. Love strangers, and coworkers, and people who are mean to you. Because you were blessed with a heart, not many people can say that this day in age. Just love, Blaine. This is your life. You don't have the pressure anymore, I'm beyond proud to call you my brother. Don't ever forget that." She took her hand and wiped Blaine's tears from his face, she pulled him in for a tight embrace, was it the last? She couldn't even bare to answer that for herself. She leaned in and kissed him, "I love you, Blaine. Thank you for everything. I'll call you when I get home, and as much as I can throughout the day, every day. I don't know," She held back her tears for the first time that evening, but she needed to be strong, for Blaine. "I don't know if I'll see you again, b-but don't let the memory of me ever fade for you and especially for Sophie. Don't let her feel like an orphan, take her to my favorite places, cook her my favorite foods, make her listen to Frank Sinatra, even if she gets made fun of for it. Keep the memory of me alive, can you do that for me?"

All Blaine could do was nod. After holding her for what seemed like forever, without a word, or a glance back, she turned away and headed for the door, "I love you, Bail." The words getting caught in his throat, hurting to even speak before of all of the crying he had done. This was so weird, things like this don't happen, right? Did he just plan out of the rest of Sophie's life with his dying sister? No. NO. It couldn't have happened. No way.

"I love you, Blaine." And with that, she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't hate me. I know that all of the details about Bailie's treatment were probably not 100% realistic and I'm sorry for that, but I don't know too much about how that stuff words. This chapter was extremely emotional for me to write, I basically cried my way through it. And I did not, by any means, intend to belittle suicide by Blaine saying it was naïveselfish, I just intended on getting the point across that there is **_**always **_**things to look forward to in life, and **_**always**_** a reason to keep on living. Thank you all for reading, I hope this chapter didn't scare you away. Please review, let me know that you don't hate me. And if this chapter bothered you, or you had a problem with the way it was written, I am very sorry.**

**Thank you. Xoxo.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I've been busy, guys! Plus, writing this stuff is hard, and takes a lot more time, and a substantial amount of revising. So sorry for the longer updates. But, I usually stick to once a week.**

* * *

><p>Blaine just wanted to turn back and run after her, run until she caught up with her. How could she just turn and walk out? Walk out on him, on Sophie? He wouldn't give up, he planned to beg Bailie every day to let him fly out there with Sophie, she deserved to know what was going on, she may be young, but this would be something that she could possibly hold against her mother for the rest of her life when the day came for her to realize what Bailie did to her. And Blaine didn't want anything to corrupt the perfect portrait that he was going to paint for Sophie on how flawless her mother was, in every possible way. He had nowhere else to turn, he sat there, on the cold, hardwood floor of his apartment, all life drained out of him. He let himself go, he cried for what seemed like forever, trying to soften his sobs into the sleeve of his tear-stained hoodie. He felt paralyzed, his limbs had turned to concrete, too heavy to pick up. He sat staring at the wall across from him, mind blank and eyes bloodshot with tears. What seemed like hours later, he heard knocking on his door. It took the knocking to become frantic for his brain to process that he actually needed to answer it. His brain was completely muddled, he tried to bring himself up, falling on his first attempt, his whole body was fully weak, and his vision was blurred. He made his way to the door, without even thinking about who would be on the other side of it, when he saw Kurt standing there, he wanted to shut the door on his face and turn back into the creeping loneliness of his icy apartment.<p>

"Blaine.."

"Can you go?"

Kurt brushed his hand over Blaine's face, wiping away the fallen tears. "What happened?"

Blaine turned into his apartment and ran down the hall and into his bedroom, Kurt followed him, banging on his door, "Let me in, you're going to wake up Sophie."

Blaine wouldn't budge, he didn't want to see Kurt, he didn't want to have to look into those painfully beautiful eyes and tell him what had happened. He never wanted to talk to Kurt again. He slid down the wood of his door and sat at the bottom, Kurt was still knocking on the other side, whispering 'let me in' over and over again, until realizing that it had no effect on Blaine, or his decision to keep him from his room. After a few minutes, Blaine still sitting back up against the door, silently sobbing into his knees, he saw a piece of paper creep over through the other side of the door. It said, _I don't know what happened, but I'm guessing it's serious. Don't shut me out. I love you, remember?_

No. He didn't want to remember. He didn't want a relationship, he wanted to be alone. Without writing anything back he slid the note back through the door. A few minutes later another one came through, _Blaine, I'm not joking. Let me in, now._

The feeling of being paralyzed had crept up through his bones yet again, freezing them into position, he couldn't get up to find a pen, nor did he even remember where to look for one, so he murmured through the door, "No, Kurt. Please just go." Trying his best not to let his tears sink through his words.

"I'll sit here for days, Blaine. You know I will, so let me in."

After about another forty minutes of pure silence, Kurt heard fumbling with the lock of the door, he checked to see if Blaine had finally unlocked it by slightly twisting the handle, sure enough, he was shocked to find that Blaine actually had unlocked it. He slowly crept into the room to find a shaking Blaine underneath the comforter of his bed, darkness sweeping across the room with rays of shining moonlight creeping in through the tall windows. He heard Blaine crying into his pillow, Kurt timidly walked over to him, knowing that when Blaine got like this, he reminded Kurt of a tiger, he could go off at any moment if Kurt moved toward him too fast or with too much force. He lightly sat down next to Blaine, running his hands through his curls, "You have to talk to me sooner or later." That's when it began to sink in to Kurt, this wasn't something silly. He knew that this, whatever it may be, was big.

"It's Bailie."

"What about her?"

Blaine sluggishly brought himself to a sitting position, and Kurt then noticed his tear-streaked face, his dilated pupils, and his disheveled hair; he had been crying, _really _crying for what looked like hours.

"C-can," Blaine stuttered, "she-she's sick."

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt quickly rushed his open arms out towards the man breaking into a million tiny pieces right before his very eyes, forgetting all inhibition in a heartbeat.

"No,K-kurt, no." Blaine pushed his arms away, forcing himself back into the indent in his mattress.

"I'm not leaving, not with you like this. I have to know what's going on, y-you gotta let me in, Blaine."

"I can't, just go, God Kurt, just GO!" Blaine impulsively raised his voice.

Kurt knew Blaine, he knew he needed to give Blaine his space, even though he felt like physically shaking every detail out of him, he knew that to keep Blaine from shutting him out any further, he had to respect him right now. Kurt stood up, and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat in bed, staring at the ceiling, eyes emptied of tears, barely even conscious enough to think. He knew what went on, but he felt numb after crying for so many hours, eyelids feeling like bricks upon him, but never fully closing. He lay there; lifeless for what felt like a century. Looking over at his clock he realized it was just around 2:00 am. His limbs were becoming restless, he pulled his legs over the side of his bed, catching his balance on his bedframe, and walked into the hallway. He made his way through his living room on his way to the kitchen, he figured he could use a glass of water, he hadn't been able to feel his lips for the past few hours, whether it be from the numbness or the immensity of his chapped lips; he didn't know. The stretched out silhouette across his couch frightened him at first, but then it clicked, he shouldn't have been foolish enough to think that he could have gotten away from Kurt that easily. He also remembered how much he needed Kurt, and how it wasn't right for him to push him away; yet Kurt always understood. He understood how Blaine worked, especially when he was upset, or in a state of panic. He knew he needed to talk to him; to tell him, but he didn't know how, and he didn't know if he'd ever know how.<p>

"Kurt? Are you asleep?"

"No, just waiting."

"Oh." Blaine still couldn't face him, he couldn't let his eyes pass Kurt's. So, he continued into the kitchen, not bothering to turn on a light, got a glass of water, and sat down at his kitchen table. He drank his water, taking as much time as he could; knowing that when it was done, he'd have to go in there and talk to Kurt. He didn't even know how he'd begin to get it all out; he didn't want to speak it. Somehow, he thought he would be giving more life to the words if he actually said them, _out loud_, and he didn't want that, he wanted the words dead and never to be repeated again.

He sat on the couch as Kurt pulled himself up from his laid out position. They were close; but not touching, letting the darkness creep upon them.

"She's dying." Blaine said, in a barely audible whisper. Kurt didn't say anything, he knew that Blaine intended to say more, and he would continue when he was ready. Minutes later, "She's got cancer, you know." And again minutes later, "Lymphoma." This went on for a while, Blaine pausing for moments at a time before giving Kurt little pieces of information. Until he finally got the courage to keep going at a faster pace, "She said she's known for five months, and I know it sounds bad, but I kind of hate her for not telling me, I mean obviously I don't hate her, it's just- well, she's had it for only three years, but they just diagnosed it over the summer. It's not fair, and I'm angry, I won't let myself cry, not anymore, besides for right now, I don't think there are any tears left." He looked up, parched eyes meeting the cold dampness of Kurt's icy irises. "It's weird, right? I'm supposed to be crying."

"Blaine, you're entitled to deal with this in your own way, not letting yourself cry does not, in any way, mean that you don't care, it just means that, for right now, you're not opening yourself to every emotion that you're feeling, and that's okay."

Blaine shrugged.

"I know you don't want pity from me, but you have to know that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that your life changed drastically tonight and I couldn't have been there to break your fall. We're going to get through it though."

Blaine shook his head with fear, "No."

Kurt was slow to speak, not wanting the words to come out, not wanting his questions to be answered with the words that he predicted may come, "No?"

"You can go, Kurt. I won't hold it against you."

"No, Blaine. I'm here, and I plan on staying." Kurt reached his hand over and lightly rested it atop Blaine's quivering arm to calm his shaking.

Blaine's phone vibrated on top of his coffee table sending the loud trembling against the glass, Kurt picked it up, handing it over to Blaine, "It's-" Kurt made sure Blaine wasn't still shaking, making sure he had gained a small sense of composure, "It's Bailie."

Blaine made grabby hands for the phone and answered it in a nano-second, "Hello?"

"Blaine, are you?" Aimlessly looking for the right words to say, while internally knowing they weren't going to come to her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm stupendous."

"I want you guys to come home, I changed my mind."

"Wh-what?"

"Please come, I thought I could do this, but I don't want to be alone. I don't know how much time I have, and you're right, about Sophie deserving a proper good-, uh, farewell."

"We'll be there as soon as we can, should I, uhm, tell her?"

"Tell her I'm sick, that's all."

"Okay."

"Kurt too?"

Blaine looked over at Kurt, he knew that his conversation through the phone was loud enough for Kurt to hear, Kurt nodded when his eyes met the pleading flame in Blaine's.

"Kurt too."

"Thank you Blaine, for everything. I love you."

"I love you too, we _all_ love you."

Kurt kept his eyes on Blaine, waiting for him to speak.

"She wants us to fly back to Ohio, I said you'd come."

"Of course. I have to call into work, and I'll email my professors right away, I take it we're leaving soon?"

"Yeah, c-can you look up tickets now? Just buy them," He reached his hand into his back pocket and fished around his wallet for his credit card, handing it over to Kurt, "I don't care about the price, just the soonest one way tickets. I-I have to go tell Sophie."

"You want to tell her alone?"

"I think it's best."

"Let me hold you, please, just for a second."

Kurt pulled Blaine into his embrace, fully wrapping his arms around his neck, while Blaine snaked his around his Kurt's torso. At first the hug was weak, but as Blaine slowly released his straining emotion the hug gradually became stronger until eventually he was latched onto Kurt, hip to hip, as close as they could get. Blaine nuzzled his face into Kurt's neck and breathed in his scent; home. He wanted to shut Kurt out, but he knew he couldn't do that, Kurt wouldn't let him, and as soon as he began thinking straight again, he wouldn't let himself.

Kurt let his arms down, sensing Blaine's withdrawal, "I'll be in here, if you need me."

* * *

><p>Blaine sat on the edge of Sophie's bed for at least ten minutes before ruffling her from sleep. Her life was still perfect, well perfect compared to what it was about to turn into as soon as those hazel eyes opened into the darkness of the night, and the evil of what he was about to tell her. Blaine couldn't bear to think of what he was about to do, he knew it wasn't his doing; or his fault, but this was going to permanently transformation this little girl's life. He took a deep breath and shook her delicate shoulder until she rolled over, rubbing sleep from her eyes.<p>

"B-blaine?" She looked up at him, eyebrows creased and nose scrunched.

"Soph, hey," He let out a smile with nothing but sorrow behind it, "I have to talk to you."

**Be strong, Blaine. Be strong her, for Sophie.**

"Okay."

"Can you come close? Come sit in my lap." Sophie crawled her little body out from underneath the warmth of her blanket and perched herself on Blaine's right knee and snugged herself into his stomach. He wrapped his arms tightly around her; as if to protect her, knowing it was silly, there was no precise way to protect her from the words that were about to spill from out his mouth.

"Sophie, we're going home, back to Ohio, to see Mom." Not wanting Sophie to get the wrong impression, or any impression at all; he quickly continued, "She's sick."

Her hands untangled themselves from his shirt, and he looked up at him, eyes packed with misunderstanding. "Sick? Like, she has the sniffles?"

"No, well, kinda," He could feel pains of heartache propelling through his chest, "She's been sick for a while, and we're just going to go see her, okay?"

"She's not home, silly. She's a billion miles away. We can wait for her, if you want though, I can show you all my-"

"No, Sophie. She is home." He felt rotten having to leave her in the dark with so little information, but she wouldn't understand it anyway. At least, not yet. And Sophie specifically said to only tell her that she's sick. "We're gonna pack your bag now, and we're leaving soon."

"Are we coming back? We were supposed to go to the aquarium tomorrow and it's still dark out," she pointed out window, "We're not supposed to leave the bedroom during the night, unless it's to go to the bathroom, Mama says it's scary at night time if we're not in bed."

"Sophie, STOP!" He raised his voice, as soon as he saw the fearsome look scuttle across her face, he brought it back down to barely a whisper, and held his arms out wide for her, "Listen, baby, you have to listen to me," voice breaking with tears, "we're leaving soon, that's all I know. I don't know when we'll be back. I know you're confused."

"Blaine?" She looked back up at him, all fear swept from her face and over-ruled with confusion, "Is something bad?"

"I don't know, Soph. We're gonna figure it out, okay? I know that you have a lot of questions, and you expect me to have a lot of answers," he pulled her chin up to look back in his eyes, "but I don't, and I'm sorry." He held her, relieved that she didn't ask more questions but knowing that tornado that sweeping through her brain, he could see her trying to process it all. She let go of his embrace and started picking up her belongings that we're scattered across the floor of the room, and then went to turn her light on, straining her legs as she stretched onto her tippy toes, Blaine; acknowledging that she couldn't reach, got up from his seat on the edge of her bed and flicked it on for her. "You want some help?"

"No." She slightly shook her head, not looking up and continued into the closet for her suitcase.

"I'll be right back, alright? Just in the living room, shout if you need anything, I promise, I'll be back in just a minute." She didn't even respond to him, nor give more than just a slight glance in his direction but straying away from his eyes.

He went back into the living room to find Kurt, who was already a step ahead of him. Kurt was in Blaine's bedroom, beginning to pack his things for him, folding his clothes and matching them into his outfits that he wore regularly, along with pajamas, and briefs. Kurt looked around, but couldn't find a suitcase so he set everything up for him on the bed. "You don't have to do this for me."

"Yes, I do."

"Why?"

"Because I love you, and this is going to be really hard for you."

"I'm trying to stay strong; I don't know how long my act will keep up though."

"Speaking of, have you called your boss?"

"I will in the morning, he'll kill me, but it's done for good now. They won't give me more le-way, and I've only got about two months left anyways, there goes my big break."

"It'll come again."

"I know, and right now, this is more important, Bailie is more important, Sophie is more important, and you're more important. Thank you." Blaine walked, coming closer to Kurt, who was gradually returning to his bed from around his room, packing more and more things for him.

"I'm here, Blaine. Don't shut me out."

"I won't." He pulled away from Kurt's grabby hands trying to reach for him, "I don't wanna dwell on this right now, I just want to get business taken care of, the tickets?"

"By the printer, our flight is in three hours."

"You have to go, go home to pack."

"I know, do you want me to meet you at the airport, or come back here?"

"Meet us there; we'll wait in the front, text me when you're on your way?"

"You're sure you guys are okay here by yourselves? How is Sophie?"

"We'll be fine, babe. And let's just not talk about it. Maybe on the plane? I have to be strong, and even thinking about her, it just- it makes me want to break down."

"Okay, I love you. So much."

"Thank you, Kurt. For being here, and for not letting me push you away, and for coming with me. I'm going to need you like never before. I love you."

"I'll always be her, always. I'm gonna go now, if you're sure that you'll be okay."

"I'm sure."

"If you hear anything, let me know?"

"I will."

Kurt turn towards Blaine's bedroom door, reaching out for the doorknob when he heard Blaine's voice from behind him; "Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" Kurt turned around, "What?"

"Kiss me."

* * *

><p>Blaine put all of his stuff into his suitcase, dreading the fact that he knew he should pack formal suits, just in case, but he ignored it and continued to pack mostly jeans and sweatpants. He was nearly finished when he heard Sophie's yelling from her bedroom, "No, NO, NOOO!"<p>

He ran as quickly as he could down the hall to find Sophie in tears, hands clamped on so tightly to one of her dolls, looking like the stuffing was going to pop out of the seams.

"Sophie, what's wrong?"

She threw her doll across the room, hitting the wall and landing pitifully to the floor. "I can't fit all my stuff, Mama packed it all in here, and I can't fit it!"

"Here, calm down, want me to help you?"

"NO! I don't wanna go anywhere, I'm tired and you can't make me! It's not fair! It's not fair, it's NOT FAIR!" She was screaming now, throwing a complete and utter temper tantrum, and Blaine had never seen this side of her, he was blind in this area, and had no idea what to do. The worst part was, was that she was looking directly in his eyes, yelling at him.

"Stop! Shh, you're going to wake up the people in the apartment next door, come on. I can get you another suitcase."

"I'm not going, I don't wanna see Mama, not if she's sick."

"We're going, Sophie. You're mother asked us to go, and we're going." Trying his best to be stern, breaking his heart word by word.

"Please," Yelling ceased into pleading, not only with her word, but her eyes. Forcing her own unknown tears away.

"Come on, baby. We have to go soon, let me help you."

* * *

><p>An hour later, they arrived at the airport and met up with Kurt. They ran through baggage and security as quickly as they could, once they were boarded, Sophie took the window seat, leaving Blaine in the middle, and Kurt placed on the aisle seat. They listened to the safety precautions with their ears, full aware that their minds we're in a completely different place. Sophie was already dozing off, clutching onto the doll that was thrown to the wall out of rage hours earlier. Blaine looked down at her and smiled, smiled because she could still find herself sleep, she could still allow herself to go there, to relax enough to enter her own personal dreamland. He found himself praying that her dreams be filled with, castles, princess, and everything magical, she deserved at least that. He hoped sleep would continue to find her as the nights went on, as she figured more and more out. He looked over at Kurt, and took his hand. He needed Kurt, he could see this now. He needed him for the rest of his life, would he be willing to help him raise Sophie? Would Sophie even want him around? Would raising Sophie mean moving? Leaving both of their dreams behind them? He had so many questions, and yet, no answers at all. Those we're the kind of questions that didn't provide answers until you lived out the question to its full capacity, he needed to visualize those things happening before an answer could be placed. Still then, Kurt was the one who held the answers, but Kurt held a lot of things in Blaine's life as of right now. His hand; which was needed to hold whenever things got tough. Squeezed as a reminder that he'd always be there, through thick or thin. And kissed as a reminder that he was loved, even at his lowest points. His heart; which was being given to Kurt in full to do with it what he may, which scared the hell out of Blaine. But Blaine knew that he held Kurt's heart as his own, the way Kurt did with his, and he held it with such gentleness, knowing he'd never let chip, crack, or break in any way imaginable. Blaine was also placing a part of his future in Kurt's hand; Kurt was just yet to be aware of it. As he heard that the plane was preparing for takeoff, he looked over at Kurt, mouthed 'Thank you' and took a deep breath. Not wanting to exhale until this mess had passed in its entirety, but knowing that as soon as he landed I Westerville, Ohio; he'd have to face it head on.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope I didn't disappoint too much! Please let me know all of your feelings about how this story is going, it would mean so much to me. Also, any ideassuggestions are always welcome.**


	22. Chapter 22

** Okay first of all, I am very sorry for my delay! I have been so busy, I'm honestly very sorry. Please forgive me, and please keep reading. I took the information about hallucinating from a personal experience with someone very close to me who died of lymphoma, so I am not 100% sure if that is what happens to everyone, but I do know that it is not uncommon. So, I just wanted to clear that up so it doesn't confuse you if you are not educated on the disease. Also, I'm sort of looking for a co-author, just simply because I hate to leave you guys hanging, so if anyone is interested private message me, and I would greatly appreciate it!**

* * *

><p>"Sophie, come closer, it's okay."<p>

"Will I get sick too, Mommy?"

"No, no, you'll be just fine, come sit." Bailie patted her lap, motioning for her daughter to climb on and sit with her. Sophie carefully mounted onto the hospital bed that was unfamiliar to her, gripping the sides to keep her balance.

"You look white, Mama, like a ghost."

"I know, but you! You look beautiful, did you have fun in New York with your uncle?"

"Oh yes! I did, I made you a lot of paintings, and I brought all of them with me." She said, matter-of-factly.

"Did you? I heard Blaine treated you very well, and I heard Kurt took you to a very prestigious art class, you lucky girl." Bailie tickeled her fingers into Sophie's belly, and tapped her finger to the tip of her daughters nose.

"What's pres-tee-gis?" She asked between the laughter boiling up from her stomach.

"Very, hm, mature! Something that four year olds would do, maybe even five or six year olds!"

Sophie's smile fully seeped through on both sides of her face, "I did! And they invited me to come back!" Sophie proudly pointed her nose to the ceiling and rested her fists on either side of her waist boastfully.

Sophie relaxed back into her mother's position on the bed, clinging tightly to her waist and playing with her hair. Bailie quietly asked one of her nurse's to put Princess and the Frog into the dvd player for them to watch, Sophie got very excited as soon as she saw the beginning credits roll on. Bailie knew that Sophie would soon fall asleep, Bailie also knew that it was likely that it was going to be the last time holding her daughter in her arms. The sick woman could sense her time running out, she knew that she made the right decision by asking Blaine to bring Sophie to her, he was right, she owed the young girl these last hours. Bailie has heard people speak of the feeling they get when they feel death creep upon them, but until now, she never understood. How could someone 'feel' death? Was it similar to a stomach ache? Or was it more like a pain that crept up from the very pits of your spine? No, it was nothing like that. It was sort of like the feeling you get before something terrible happens. The sensation that lingers with you all day long until that dreadful event finally takes place, the event that you had been anticipating but yet had no idea what it would be. She knew death was coming; she didn't know how she knew, why she knew, or even if she wanted to know at all. But the knowledge had been planted in the pit of her stomach, mingling with every thought, every movement, every smile, and every choked back tear. She let Sophie fall asleep clenched tightly to her waist, soon after she asked the nurse to have Blaine come in. A few minutes later Blaine trudged in through the narrow doorway, dragging his feet with every step. Bailie noticed that her brother was carrying something with them, a smile leaking across her face at the realization of what it was; Sophie's paintings. The biggest one was a scene from Tangled, she guessed that it was the one Kurt told her about after Sophie's lesson, which she spoke about over the phone for well over an hour. It was beautiful, and while it was detailed stunningly you could still see that it was done by a little girl, a very talented little girl nonetheless. The rest of the paintings we're skylines of New York City, or very elaborate houses with gardens surrounding them along with stick figures of herself, Blaine, and her daughter with her hands extended out into one of theirs. There was one drawing outside of what looked to be Blaine's apartment building, and Sophie, with the imagination that she attains has three hands reaching out one of them into the palms of herself, Blaine, and Kurt. Bailie smiles; knowing that Sophie has formed a special relationship with Kurt. She hopes that Kurt won't flee from Blaine, no matter how far Blaine pushes him. But internally, she knows that he won't. Kurt loves Blaine much too much to let him go without putting every last ounce of his being into their relationship.

With Blaine now sitting in the room, Bailie has forgotten why she even invited him here, she suddenly goes mute, not knowing what to say or where to begin. So she begins with the obvious,

"I'm sorry." She whispers, barely even audible.

"Bail, don't. Not now. You know that there is nothing to be sorry for." Blaine looks over to her with pleading eyes, and a slight tilt of his eyes.

"It was your dream, you know, to be on Broadway. And me, of all people, your biggest supporter is standing in the way of that."

"Hey, no, no. Please don't let your mind go there. Life got in the way, not you."

"I just feel so bad. I hate this, Blaine."

"Can I ask you something?"

Bailie simply nodded her head.

"Why are you giving up? Why don't you want to fight for this, for her, for yourself?" Blaine hoped with all his might that he hadn't offended her; that was not his goal in asking the question.

"You're forgetting that I have fought. This is new to you, Blaine. Not me, I've been fighting since August, which I know, still seems like a short period of time. But blood cancer is different. It's not one area, sure it starts off that way. But it's taken over my whole body. There is not one clean blood cell in me, Blaine. And there's basically no cure here other than what they've tried. If I had other options, you know I'd fight. But I don't."

He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how cancer worked, and he figured this wasn't something that Bailie would lie about. It's just, she was always so alive. Everything she did; she gave her fullest. Every smile she gave was so genuine; her mind was always open to learning more information, eyes always wandering onto new sights. She wanted to take everything she could from every situation. To put it simply, she was someone who wanted the most out of life, and now, such a valued life was being ripped away. But if she said that she had fought, who is he to argue with that? Sure, he wanted to open up the doctors brains; search for another answer, even yell and holler at them until he received one that would make her stay alive, but no, he had to deal with what Bailie was giving him and take it as truth.

"Okay." He peeped, not having anything else to say.

"Really, I did. It seems so little now, but it was a hard fight. Ask any of the doctors, I never wanted to give up. Please don't think I didn't try." Bailie was almost defending herself to Blaine. She felt like she needed to prove the battle for him.

"I believe you, okay? I'm sorry I asked." Blaine gave her reassuring eyes, and quickly grasped her hand. He didn't want to make her feel like her battle was insignificant. And she was right, the nurse had told him that she put up a great fight, and to be very proud of her. Remembering that now, he wished he never asked the question in the first place.

"It's alright. Thank you for coming, and thank you for bringing the paintings. Is Kurt with you?"

"Yeah, he's just in the guest bedroom."

"I'm happy you've found each other again."

"Me too." Blaine said with a smile, first time he's gotten the chance to smile a real smile in at least 24 hours, which for Blaine Anderson; was quite a long time.

"Is all of this scaring him? He didn't have to come, you know."

"He's being better than I am, granted he's not the one who's losing his sister, but he's helping me be strong. And, he wanted to come."

"Of course he did, he's Kurt Hummel, aka the most caring person in the world. And he'd do anything for you, you know that."

"Oh, I know."

"I'm getting tired, can you pick Sophie up and put her in her room?"

"Sure, I can." Blaine gracefully picked the little girl up, already noticing the change in Bailie's demeanor, her eyes were fluttering closed and popping back open, almost as if she feared the sleep that was coming upon her. Blaine bent down and kissed his sister on the forehead before bringing Sophie upstairs to her bedroom.

He leaned over and gently dropped Sophie into her bed, tucked her ruffled up baby-pink comforter around her and snugged it into every crease and corner of her tiny body. Her eyelids fluttered but never opened as she tugged the blanket further up her body and cuddled into the feeling of it, quickly drifting back off.

Blaine wasn't sure where to go next, part of him wanted to talk to the nurse, ask a few questions. But he wasn't sure if he even truly wanted those answers. He could always just go and talk to Kurt, or ask Kurt to go and talk to the nurse with him. After standing in the hall, nervously running his hands through his curls, he decided to suck it up and find the nurse.

He tiptoed into the kitchen where he saw her cleaning something at the sink. She was pretty, generically pretty with her long blond hair, and curvy body. She looked to be about Blaine's age, maybe a bit older.

"Hello, I believe you said you're name was Jane? Correct? Sorry, my mind is a bit off kilter today."

She turned around, smiled at him, "Yeah, I'm Jane. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, well as okay as it's going to get. I just…I guess I have a few questions."

"Alright, I'll answer what I can."

Blaine pulled out a chair from the kitchen table and sat down, motioning for the nurse to do the same, she quickly took a seat across from him.

"So, is it true? That there's really nothing else you can do?"

"If there was, I assure you, Blaine,-" She looked up and found Blaine's eyes. Blaine saw truth in her eyes. "That we'd be taking action. We've done everything that we possibly can. And Bailie has taken it all, she's a strong woman you know, doing it with Sophie around for so long."

"She is pretty strong, huh?" Blaine could feel his eyes welling up with unwanted tears, voice breaking over very word.

"Yeah, you are too. I can tell." She gave Blaine a genuine smile. And rested her hand upon his across the table.

"You can thank her for that. But that's beside the point. Thank you for being here, and I guess I really only have one other thing to ask you."

"How long?" She asked the question for him, being a hospice nurse she was used to it. She dreaded the question but never blamed the person for asking it.

He simply nodded.

"I'm not sure exactly, but I'd bet on a few days. She's still speaking in fluent conversation at times, but she gets tired. She's not hallucinating yet, which is good. And she's not saying things that she shouldn't, which not all people do, but most do when they're in their last day or so."

"Oh." Blaine didn't like that answer, but had he expected anything different?

"It's hard, and it's not fair. But she loves you, she talks non-stop about you, you know. Always saying how handsome and talented her little brother is. She shows everyone pictures, and videos of you with Sophie. She was watching the interview of you on yesterday afternoon."

Blaine smiles now, already knowing that Bailie loves him, but never getting sick of hearing it.

"I hope I've made her proud."

"You have."

Blaine smiles a soft, subtle smile. They remain silent for about two minutes until she gets up, "It's about time for me to go, so I have to get my stuff, the other nurse will be here within the next few minutes or so."

"You mean, you're not staying?" Why did Blaine want her to stay anyway? He didn't know her and she didn't know him, he supposed he just found comfort in Jane to be the nurse there if anything happened, she seemed sweet, if nothing less.

"No, I'm on day shift. LaRaine will be here for the nights, she's very nice, and much more trained than I am, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Okay, thank you, Jane. I'm going to go find Kurt, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"He's in the basement." She pointed toward the door that lead down there.

Blaine approached the bottom of the staircase to find Kurt, sprawled out over the floor looking at picture albums, he looked up and found Blaine's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I should have asked, wow. That was terribly rude of me."

"Stop, Kurt. You're fine. Let me see that."

Kurt handed over the picture, it was of Bailie and himself at the beach during his summer of what looked to be his freshman year in high school. They were in the water, not far from the shore and laying on their stomachs, bodysurfing. Blaine was looking over at Bailie with the goofiest smile on his face as he pointed the wave coming up behind them, while Bailie looked at Blaine with such fearful eyes, she knew they were in for it. The wave coming up behind them was over twelve feet high. It wasn't a nice day at the beach, it was stormy, it took a lot of begging on Blaine's part to make Bailie go in the water with him. Their mother had captured the picture seconds before the wave struck.

"Man, I never got more tumbled in my life. That wave was crucial. God, I love the beach when it's like that."

"It looks terrifying. I mean look at Bailie; sheer horror."

"I mean, I guess it's scary to be on the outside looking in, but when you're right there facing the wave, it's not so bad. It's different than anything else in the world, when you finally come up after that wave, you feel like you're flying because the movement in the water spits you right back out. It's a rush, that's for sure."

"You do love it, huh? I never knew you were a water baby."

"Really? Yeah, God, I love the ocean, and when it's crazy like that is my favorite. But Bailie almost killed me, that wave in particular was a big one. I guess she got sand in places that she couldn't get out for days. She complained about it nonstop that whole weekend."

"TMI, Blaine." Kurt said, laughing.

"Its good memories, we'll have to go there sometime, it's in Rhode Island."

"Count me in."

"Thank you, you always have a way of calming me down."

"You just let yourself forget things when you're with me."

"Thanks for being here, these next few days; they're going to be tough. And I don't know what I'm going to be like when they're over. Just remember that I love you, okay?"

"How could I ever forget that?"

"You never know."

Kurt didn't even want to ask about Bailie. He knew he should because he had to be the voice of reason for Blaine, but he wanted to give Blaine all the peace he could get before things did, indeed, get worse.

The next few days went by slowly, Sophie's questions piling up as the days went on. They ended up staying in a hotel room not too far, it wasn't a good environment for such an innocent girl anymore. Bailie had started getting worse, not being able to hold conversation, floating in and out of reality. Asking the nurses to get her things that she didn't own, and never had owned. A few nights ago she claimed she saw lizards crawling on top of the television, and just like Jane had said, she was telling the nurses personal things about the family, about Blaine and their homophobic father, about James and his drinking problems, things that Bailie shouldn't be telling the nurses. It wasn't an uncommon thing, the nurses assured Blaine, but it still scared Blaine. It scared him that this was all truly happening to someone so close to him; his sister.

Blaine was in Bailie's room when it happened, holding onto her hand softly while whispering into her ear. "It's okay, Bailie. I love you, you made me the man I am today, and we all love you. You can let go, it's okay." It was hardest thing to stand there and tell his sister to let go, but it had to be done. She was hanging on for nothing, and getting worse each day. Sophie saw her the night before, and Bailie mouthed her 'I love yous' to her daughter silently, not being able to speak much. Sophie was pulled away when Bailie started to thrash around relentlessly. Sophie was screaming at Jane, and asking 'why, why, why?' and 'let me go' and of course 'I love you, mama, I love you.' Even Kurt had told Bailie how much he meant to her, and Kurt knew that Bailie heard him, and understood. The Andersons arrived earlier too; Blaine was glad that they came. Even though, they had practically lost touch with Bailie also. His mother, Marie, was completely in shock, and terrified. It was tough for her. She had been crying since noon. His father, Daniel, of course was shook up also, although he was friends with the doctors, he knew what was going on more than anyone. He was a cold hearted man, not even shedding a tear at the sight of his dying daughter. Blaine knew he was broken up inside about it, but he couldn't hide the fury from his eyes while looking at his father. Now it was Blaine's turn, "Let go, Bail. I won't let you be forgotten, it's okay now."

He arrived back at his hotel around three in the morning. He pushed his key into the lock to find Kurt asleep sitting up on the bed with his jeans still on and the television half muted, he must have tried waiting up for him. His niece in the bed on the other side of the room, tightly holding onto one of her stuffed aniamls. Sound asleep. Kurt jostled awake at the sound of the lock in the door, he saw the man he loved walk in with a tear stained face, unruly curls falling across his forehead, and bloodshot eyes.

"Blaine…" Kurt asked the question without _actually _asking anything.

Blaine simply nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hate me, and don't forget to review.<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Guys! I am so sorry. I could make up excuses and say I've been super busy IRL, and to some capacity, that's the truth. But more rather then less, I've just been lacking in motivation! I really never intended to come back to this story, but I received a few lovely reviews, and they made me want to write some more! So here is a short chapter. I skipped ahead, I didn't want to write the funeral process, because to be honest; it's boring as fuck to write, sorry. But! I like how this is, and the new path that it's taking. It's funny, when I first started this, this is the last place I thought it'd be. This chapter is very domestic!klaine, and that is probably how this is going to be from now on. Please please please let me know that you guys still want to hear from me, and from this story! Thank you to all my lovely readers, if any of you are still even out there.**

* * *

><p><strong>Four months later.<strong>

"Guys, I'm home!"

"In the kitchen!"

Blaine walked through the spiraling hallway of his new home and into the kitchen, coming home to his little, not-so-normal, family. He loved every part of it. He, Kurt, and Sophie moved to a small town, Clifton, about a half hour from the city. Blaine knew that it was not ideal to raise a toddler in Manhattan, he didn't have much of a problem leaving; it needed to be done. He got a teaching job in the performing arts wing of the local high school; he worked with teenagers on the basics of theatre. He loved his new job, he had fallen into a new routine, and he couldn't be any happier. Not to mention coming home to his beautiful fiancé, yeah that happened, and niece every single night. He loved domestic life, sure he missed the 'hustle and bustle' of the Big Apple, he missed Broadway, and he missed the acceptance that the city had to offer, but that wasn't his life anymore. Kurt was the one who mentioned the move, at first Blaine scuffed it off and told Kurt it wasn't going to happen. But soon enough, he warmed up to the idea, he was just scared. Scared of what life in a small town would bring. He did not want to raise Sophie in a negative community, nor have people treat her differently because they were not fond, or didn't agree with her living situation. But surprisingly enough, that had not been the case! Their neighbors we're amazing. Every last one of them. Upon moving into the neighborhood, they were blessed with flowers, cakes, and the repetitive but so appreciated 'Our door is always open for whatever you need.' Kurt was still at home, which he wasn't too thrilled about. He didn't want to be the one to cook dinner, and clean the house, he simply did not want to be classified as the 'housewife' although, Blaine _loved_ the apron. Sophie was attending preschool three days a week, even though Kurt was home, they thought it best to give her social interaction with kids her age. She had even made some friends. Kurt would sometimes take her and her friends out for day trips, either going to the city, Aquarium, park, whatever it be; he always had a lovely time. He really loved Sophie, his relationship with her grew stronger and more natural with every passing day.

Blaine threw his keys down into the bowl in the middle of the counter, and hung his coat up on the rack that was mantled to the wall.

"How was your day?"

"Boring. My day is always boring."

"Let's not do this right now, where's Soph?" Blaine huffed, looking around for Sophie. He didn't want to get into the repetitive argument _again_.

"Why can't we 'do this?' I'm so tired of staying home, Blaine."

"Uh huh, well dinner looks great. At least you got to work on that all day."

Kurt dropped the wooden spoon onto the oven and gave his eyes free will to bore into Blaine, oh yeah, he was definitely glaring. What the hell was Blaine's problem?

"You know what? That was rude. And you know it was rude. You know I hate this little role that I'm being put into and then you go and say something ignorant like that. This mine as well be the 50's and I mine as well be a miserable housewife. Because you know what, that's what I am. Miserable." By the end of Kurt's rant he wasn't even looking at Blaine. He had grown cold. Eyes focused back on the broccoli he was steaming, face turned jaded.

Blaine stomped off to find Sophie without even saying one last word. He knew better. Kurt _always_ got the last word. Soon enough he found her, in her playroom that was down the hall from her bedroom, she was watching Caillou, and humming along to the theme song as the episode began.

"How's my little girl today?"

"Blaine!" She squealed. And then suddenly realized something and narrowed her eyes at him. "You're late. You 'sposed to come home when Franklin is on, but look at the tv, it's Caillou's turn now." She pointed towards the tv.

"I'm sorry, lovie. Let me make it up to you."

"How will you do that, mister!" She smacked her hands onto her hips and scrunched her nose at him.

"How about ice-cream?"

"Okay! Okay! Okay!" She finally jumped up into Blaine's arms and gave him the kiss that he had been looking for; that he needed.

"Dinner first," he lowered her down back onto the floor and patted her off, "Go clean up."

"Okay!"

As soon as Sophie retreated out of the room, Blaine dragged a heavy hand through his curls and groaned. He did not want to deal with Kurt. The fights were becoming less and less far apart as the days went on. Parenting was _hard_, and it did not help that Kurt was home all day. Don't get Blaine wrong, he felt bad that Kurt was cooped up in this house all day. Although the house looked immaculate, he knew it wasn't fair. But nothing appealed to Kurt, and he would not settle for a low-class job. He was just too damn stubborn. Not Blaine's fault. He decided to go downstairs and attempt to deal with it before Sophie noticed the tension, because she never failed to.

Blaine entered the kitchen and saw Kurt setting the plates around the table in their normal spots; Sophie was always the head of the table, while Blaine sat to the right of her, and Kurt to the left. Kurt has already poured drinks for all of them; chocolate milk for Soph, red wine for Blaine and white wine for Kurt. "Me and Soph are going for ice-cream later."

"Awesome." Kurt said in that sarcastic voice that made Blaine want to drive himself into a fucking tree. Yup, this would not be easy; Kurt was in a mood of his.

"Let me re-phrase that, would you like to come?"

"No."

"Kurt, God, I'm sorry." He spat out.

"That was low, Blaine."

"I know." Blaine said, his voice dripping with honesty that he hoped Kurt would notice, his amber eyes glued to Kurt's. "Hold on." Blaine ran over to the staircase. "Sophie, don't come down here until you find that Wii-remote!" He wanted to buy him and Kurt some time, and he knew that she had no idea where she last placed it.

"Kurt, look at us. We're not even married yet, and you're already miserable."

"I am not."

"That's not what you said about; oh I don't know, five minutes ago?" Blaine hissed.

"I didn't mean it. I'm just so tired. Or not tired enough. I'm sick of being home all hours of the day. I feel trapped."

"Saturday. Noelle can watch Sophie and we'll go out and look at jobs or whatever. Whatever you need to make you happy, Kurt. Please."

"Why do you look so," Kurt scrunched up his face in thought, looking for the right word, "nervous?"

"You said you were miserable, Kurt. Do you know how that feels? It feels like I'm not even good enough to keep you happy. And you get happy over floral upholstery, and I can't even fucking make you happy anymore."

"Baby, no. I didn't mean that. I don't want…I don't want to, I mean, I'd never leave you, Blaine. You have to know that much."

"It just seems-"

Blaine was cut off by a very angry three year old.

"I found the remote in YOUR ROOM, Misters! You tricked me and that is NOT nice, Blaine!"

"Babygirl, it was not in my room, you must be mistaken." Blaine looked at her with a smug grin on her face. _Asshole_, Kurt thought.

"It was under your pillow case." Here comes the scrunched nose again, God, pissed Sophie was the cutest thing alive.

Blaine remembered now. A few nights back, Kurt and he stayed up way past their normal bedtime playing Wii Sports Resort. Swordplay was Kurt's favorite, and you can only imagine the sexual innuendos that Blaine got from that, needless to say, they quickly forgot about the game, apparently resulting in the loss of the remote that landed under the pillow case for their three year old niece to find; how cute.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Sophie got home from ice-cream a bit passed Sophie's bedtime, but tomorrow was Friday, which was a day that she didn't have to go to preschool, so it didn't much matter. She crawled easily into bed as soon as they got home. Blaine padded into he and Kurt's bedroom, hoping to find him there.<p>

"Am I forgiven?"

Kurt looked at Blaine, no, not at Blaine,_ into _Blaine. He saw raw guilt. He knew that Blaine felt bad about what he said, it's just, it was so difficult. This whole situation was difficult. "Things need to be done, Blaine. Changes need to be made, but I want to assure you before this conversation goes any further that you and Sophie are not going to be one of those changes." He let a small smile seep across his face.

"I love you, Kurt." He slowly let his reservations down and walked over the bed, sitting down on the side. He raised Kurt's legs, and released them back down onto his lap.

Kurt raised his index finger, "Not yet. We're not done talking, you are not allowed to be a puppy yet."

Blaine upturned his bottom, "I am not a puppy."

Kurt just tilted his head, and thought to myself, _that's my Blaine, fucking five year old puppy, _"We need to talk, and if you're not going to be the stern one, I will."

Blaine crossed his legs and rested his elbows on his knees, and bringing his hands up to hold his face, "I'm all ears."

Kurt decided to ignore the immaturity of his position. "I think I'm going to go to school, so that I will be able to find a job that is adequate for me."

Blaine perked up at the thought, "School? Like, go back to college?"

"Yeah, it'll be great!"

"What are you thinking of going for?"

"I've been thinking a lot about it, you know with all this damn time on my hands, and I was thinking, counseling. It's perfect for me! Isn't it great?"

"Counseling? Like for what?"

"I was thinking about kids dealing with sexuality problems, or just having identity crises, anything really! I could just use my past to finally help kids who are going through what I went through!" Kurt smiled his way through the whole sentence and Blaine could tell that he was doing his best to not start clapping his hands at his own ideas.

"Wow, Kurt! That is an awesome idea! On Saturday we can still go and look into shit for it, you know schools; we can go talk to people at the colleges nearby and stuff!"

"Yes, oh my God! I'm so happy that you like the idea."

"I'd support you through anything, but wow, I'm so proud to call you mine. Your heart is so big, Kurt. You will be an amazing therapist, believe me. Wow, this is going to be awesome!"

"I know, I'm so happy, not to mention, we are going to have much less tension. Sometimes, I think I argue with you simply because I'm bored."

"Hmm, so you admit it." Blaine narrowed his eyes with a asshole grin placed on his face. "I'm totally going to have to punish you for that."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review, I'm literally begging. #Shameless.<strong>

**Also, if any of you have twitters mine is just calliefruwirth or if any you have tumblrs, mine is anypassingfad.**

**Also, sidenote, this does not relate to this story at all, or Glee for that matter, but if any of my readers are going to APOCALYPTOUR let me know. I'm trying to meet as many new friends as possible when I go. Gah, I love events like this. Sorry for my unnecessary ramblings. Proceed. But, reviewreviewreview!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I have no idea how I got this out so quickly, I guess you guys just really motivated me to begin writing again. So thank you all! And a special thank you to everyone who reviewed, if you're a writer then you know how awesome reviews are, they definitely make having motivation to write easier. I hope I'm not disappointing you guys with where this story is going! I probably won't get another chapter out as quickly because my birthday is tomorrow so I have a bunch of stuff planned with friends and family for the next few days. Thanks for reading, love you all! Xoxoxo**

* * *

><p>"No, Aiden, you know that we don't 'study' outside of school, plus I teach theatre, there's no studying involved."<p>

"But Mr. Anderson, I _really_ need work on some of my moves."

"Your dancing is fine, that's why you got the part. Besides if you feel you need help you should ask a cast-mate, I'm sure they'd all be more than willing to help!"

"Mr. Anderson, come on, we can have some fun." Aiden relentlessly flirted with Blaine, Blaine constantly told him he was inappropriate but he never seemed to get the hint; or just never cared.

"You're crossing a line, Aiden. I need to get going home."

"What's so great about home anyways, you can come to my place. You know my mom is barely ever home." Aiden began to make grabby arms in Blaine's direction. Blaine continued packing his briefcase to leave for the night.

"Not that it's any of your business, but my fiancé is at home with my beautiful niece and I need to go. Aiden, do us both a favor and get yourself a boyfriend? I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night."

"Whatever, peace out Mr. Anderson."

Blaine didn't want to admit it; and he never would, not even to himself, but he liked when students flirted with him. He would never act on it, but it was fun, as long as it stayed playful, it wouldn't go anywhere. He needed to be professional, but it made him feel like he was still hot, seeing as though high school guys are the most judgmental of them all, and yet, they still found attractive, sexiness, even, in him.

He walked out to his car, saying his 'goodbye's' to co-workers on the way, he had made a few good friends so far, everyone was so kindhearted around here, not to mention how laid back the school was. He loved his new job. He bean shuffling around the outside pocket of his briefcase for his cell phone; he always called Kurt on his way home, and his keys, when he heard the English 12 teacher, Ellie, calling for him. Ellie was very sweet, and even though Blaine was gay, 100% gay, he did not understand why she was single. She was adorable, she moved up here from the south, Alabama to be exact, about a year ago. She still had a thick accent, Blaine could listen to her speak all day long; he wouldn't even mind listening to her read the phone book. She had a short and curvy stature, along with unruly strawberry blonde hair and green eyes, not to mention her dimples placed perfectly beside her smile lines. Her nose reminded him a bit of Kurt's, it was up-turned, but a bit more button-like than Kurt's.

"Blaine, hold up a minute!"

"Hey El, what's up?" Blaine couldn't help but smile around her.

"Nothing! I just wanted to invite you to the staff party next Friday, we're all dyin' to meet Kurt!"

"Hm, I'll have to ask around for a babysitter for Sophie, but I'll talk to Kurt about it, I was just on my way home, so I will let you know tomorrow."

"Yeah, sounds great!"

"So, what does 'staff party' entail anyways?"

"Basically getting wasted and embarrassing ourselves, it's at The Still." The Still was one of the local bars, on the crazier side. They had bull-riding and a constant open mic if there wasn't a band scheduled. It was…rowdy, for lack of a better word.

"Right, The Still. Yeah, I'll have to talk to Kurt!"

"Thanks Blaine, have a nice night! See you tomorrow."

"Bye Ellie."

* * *

><p>Blaine pulled into his driveway and realized that Kurt's car wasn't home, which was strange considering his classes got out at 3:00 and he picked Sophie up afterwards, it was now 4:53. He sent a quick text before getting his housekeys; he intended on calling him while driving home, but the Les Miserables Overture came on, and who can resist that?<p>

Blaine: Where are you guys?

Blaine let himself into his empty house, for the first time since he started work he wasn't able to walk into the kitchen and be greeted to Kurt making dinner, like he did every day. It was odd that he could miss such a simple thing, he couldn't imagine not coming home to Kurt, ever. He put down his stuff in all its usual places, when he heard his phone vibrate on the counter, he grabbed it quickly, before the vibrating had even stopped.

Kurt: It's beautiful out, we decided to go to the park. Soph is busy running around chasing the ducks, but we'll be on our way soon.

Blaine smiled, and set his phone down. He walked over to the fridge; deciding to start dinner himself for once. He took in all the different kinds of foods, trying to come to a decision as for what to make. Soon enough, he decided on lasagna; it wasn't his favorite, but neither Kurt nor Sophie ever got sick of it, not to mention how easy it was.

As soon as he got the lasagna in the oven he heard the door open, he smiled at the knowledge of Kurt and Sophie, his family, getting home. He heard Sophie's little feet padding through the hallway.

"Blaine, Blaine! Guess what?"

Blaine picked the little girl up and placed a small kiss on her nose, "What!"

"I was at the park, and then me and Kurt picked out flowers to bring home at a stand! And he got some other stuff too!"

"Oh really, flowers huh? Well where is Kurt anyway?"

And then Blaine saw Kurt trudging into the kitchen and couldn't help but laugh, he was carrying about 12 huge sunflowers wrapped up in paper, and two boxes stacked on top of one another of fresh produce. It was all about ready to drop to the ground, and then Kurt would really have a fit.

"Why don't you stop laughing and offer to help, Anderson?"

"Preparing for the apocalypse are we?"

"What's the apoc-apocalis…uh..acopalipse?"

"Don't worry about it, Soph. Go clean-up for dinner, it'll be done in a few minutes."

"Dinner?" Kurt responded immediately. Not that he didn't love the idea of Blaine making dinner, it's just that it never happened. He thought he'd heard wrong.

"NO!"

"Excuse me?" Kurt and Blaine said at the exact same moment, Sophie was a terror in the way that she destroyed the house on a day-to-day basis, but it was not normal for her to say no to either of them.

"I..I didn't even get to watch Franklin. And Blaine you haven't watched Franklin with me in lots of days, I counted!"

It broke Blaine's heart that she would keep track of that, but yet amazed him that she was able to keep track of it. He knelt down to her level and took her small hands into his,

"After dinner, we'll watch Franklin in my bed. It's a date."

"Promise?"

"Yes. Now go clean-up." Sophie quickly ran off into the direction of the staircase.

Kurt had finally put the boxes down onto the counter and was now taking all of the fruits and vegetables out of their plastic wrappings, when Blaine crept up from behind him, resting his hands on his stomach and pulling him flush against him. Kurt's breath hitched at the sudden, but welcoming, contact. Blaine lowered his face onto the backside crook of Kurt's neck, peppering kisses at any available skin. Kurt turned himself around to face Blaine, "Well well well, you're in a good mood." Kurt whispered, barely audible as Blaine took advantage of the sudden movement and ran his tongue down the length of Kurt's neck.

"And you're beautiful." Blaine moved onto Kurt's ears, sucking the lobe into his mouth and biting, then softly licking the shell.

Then, they both heard Sophie singing to herself loudly from upstairs, "We should stop."

"But I don't wanna." Blaine pouted, rested his face in the crook of Kurt's neck while his arms were holding onto the counter on both sides of Kurt's waist.

"Me either. But Sophie will be down soon, and what's this I hear about you making dinner?"

Blaine walked over to the oven and pulled the latch open, "Lasagna" he smiled over at Kurt, secretly hoping that his boyfriend, no his fiancé, would be proud of him.

Kurt smiled, "I love you."

"And I love you."

"That was really sweet of you, I should have thought about dinner though, I guess me and Soph just lost track of time. I'm sorry."

Blaine reached out and took Kurt's hand into his own, "Hey, no. You were out having fun with Sophie, there is nothing wrong with that. Dinner is not to be expected from you every night, don't even worry about it."

Kurt, of course being the overly apologetic person that he is, wanted to keep apologizing, but he liked what Blaine had to say, so he wouldn't fight it. "So anyways, how was your day?"

"Eh, it was eh. I have this student, and God, is he persistent."

"Persistent? About what, grades?"

"No, persistent about getting to me."

That made Kurt's eyebrows peek up, "Get to you? As in?" Kurt gestured with his hands.

"Oh yeah, he wants this." Blaine got sassy all of a sudden, a silly smile seeping through his face.

"Well you tell him, your _student_, that he has no chance in hell, you hear me?"

"Oh, believe me, he knows."

"But really, don't you think that's a little, hm, inappropriate?"

"Oh definitely, but it's been harmless, I just fluff it off, it's no big deal."

Kurt wasn't worried in the least bit about some stupid little high school-er. No way.

"Also, Ellie invited us to a staff party at The Still next Friday, it sounds fun, we could use a night to let loose."

"Do you want me to see if Noelle can babysit?"

"Sounds good. Can you take the lasagna out, babe? I'll set the table."

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Sophie was bathed and put into her favorite princess pajamas, snuggled up next to Blaine in his king sized bed. Her tiny arms were clutching onto one of Blaine's and her knees curled up to her stomach and pressing softly into the side of Blaine. She was beginning to drift in and out of sleep as Franklin played quietly in the background, Blaine gradually lowering the volume until she fell asleep. He planned to leave her there until Kurt and him decided it was time for bed, then he'd pick her up and tuck her into her own bed. He looked down at her and for the millionth time that day, same as every day, he admired her beauty. He saw so much of Bailie in her, it drove him wild. He still tried to incorporate Bailie into her life, he had pictures framed all throughout the house, he fed her Bailie's favorite foods, and they would always watch shows that she and her used to watch. They spoke of her often. He wasn't quite sure what Sophie did and din;t understand but he knew that he and Kurt we're doing a good job of keeping her love and knowledge of her mother alive and growing every day.<p>

He finally lowered the volume all the way when she suddenly woke up.

"Babygirl, time for bed, shhh, close your eyes."

She slightly shook her head and let her eyes reach his own, "Blaine?" a voice so small that he barely even heard.

"What is it, Soph?"

"Are you my Daddy? Is Kurt my Daddy?"

Oh. Blaine constantly wondered what went through her head about that whole situation, but he didn't particularly want to have the conversation. It was messy, and when things are messy, they're confusing, especially for four year olds.

"No, you know that I'm your uncle, your mom was my sister."

"Well, I know. But I see you every day and stuff, I don't 'member the last time I saw my Daddy. Do I have a Daddy?"

"Well, princess, I'm sort of like your Daddy, but just not all the way. I will see you every day forever. Of course you have a Daddy, you remember him, yeah?" Blaine's heart broke just watching her, watching her small mind unravel these things that a four year old should not have to worry about, or go through.

"Yeah, he don't wanna see me no more, huh?"

"No, that's not true. I think he's just very busy."

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I allowed to call you Daddy, ya know, since you say I'd see you all days forever and ever?"

Blaine felt like crying. He always wondered if it would ever come to that, but he would never ask for it, it didn't seem right.

"Baby, you can call me whatever you want."

"Really?" Her excitement level rising.

"Of course!"

"Even ghosty-cat? Or Frankenstein?"

He picked up her small body and began to viciously tickle her belly, "You can call me whatever your little heart desires, although I'd prefer ghosty-cat to Frankenstein, come on. Let's get you to bed, little girl."

After tucking Sophie in and making sure she was safe and sound he went downstairs and found Kurt half asleep on the couch semi-watching some rer-run of True Life. He laid down placing his head in Kurt's lap; Kurt's eyes fluttered open at the weight of it.

"Hey you." Kurt said, groggy from the fog of sleep hanging over his brain.

"Hey baby, ready for bed?"

"Yeah, is Sophie in our bed? Or her own?" Kurt asked, and began slowly moving his hands through Blaine's soft curls.

"Mhm, keep doing that. And in her own, she woke up when I turned the volume down, go figure, then we had a little talk."

"A talk?"

"She asked if she could call me Daddy." Blaine said nonchalantly, but knowing that Kurt would make a big deal out of it.

"Rea-" Kurt was cut off the sound of Blaine's cell phone ringtone.

Blaine picked it up and saw the caller I.D. "Huh, speaking of Daddy, it's James."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger, sorry guys. If you don't remember who James is, he's Bailie's ex-husband and Sophie's father! <strong>

**Please please please review! Xoxoxox **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi guys! I want to give you guys a little mental picture, I realize that I have never shown you how I envision Sophie. Go to Google and look up Maggie Elizabeth Jones (I just picture her with darker hair). You may recognize her from We Bought A Zoo, also a few adorable photosets on tumblr. And if you'd like to see Aiden, I've pictured him as Jake Richardson. Tell me how you pictured them! Xoxo thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Blaine."

"James." Blaine answered, internally rolling his eyes.

"Did you move? I tried contacting you at your New York apartment, I wasn't aware that you moved, I should have been."

"Actually, I see no reason why I'd have to notify you."

"Well, I'm just calling to let you know that I'm working on getting Sophie back, my daughter back."

"It's not going to happen; you know damn well that Kurt and I have legally adopted her." Blaine spared a look at Kurt, he was listening intently, eyebrows creased. It was clear that this was already upsetting him.

"Sophie needs a real man for a dad, you love her, so give her that. A real father, not to mention her biological one."

"I am more of a man then you will ever be, and Kurt too. Call me if you have something actually valuable to say. Goodbye, James."

Blaine hung up, fell back onto the couch and let out a much-needed groan.

"I do not want to deal with this man. Everything has been going so well."

"We'll get through, it'll blow over." Kurt reassured, even though he really had no idea how this obstacle would end up turning out.

Blaine couldn't help but think that it wasn't going to blow over. James was persistent, and even though chances of him getting Sophie back were slim, he _was_ her biological parent, and that was exalted throughout the court systems.

* * *

><p>"Sophie, you are going to look beautiful." Blaine was busy French braiding Sophie's long curly hair into one single braid; she had a ballet recital tonight, her first one in this new town. She was not nervous; Sophie never was. She was confident in everything she did. Kurt had even given her a bit of blush and one coat of mascara. She was not in her costume yet, she was such a bad eater and they've yet to have supper. Kurt was ironing it in the kitchen for her. It was just a typical ballet costume, pastel pink with a simple tutu, but inside the mesh of the tutu were silver sequins. It was adorable, and Blaine knew that Sophie would look lovely.<p>

"Thank you Blaine! Do you think I'll be the prettiest one there?" She asked after turning around to face Blaine. She circled her small arms up around his

"Well, Sophie you are so so so so pretty! But all girls are pretty, so it's not nice to think you're prettier than anyone else, right?"

"Yes, like Mia, she's pretty!"

"Yes, she is!" Blaine tied off the braid with a pink hair tie and then looped a piece of shiny-silver ribbon into a perfect bow around the tie. "Your braids done, let's go see if Kurt is done ironing.

"Okay!"

The show was going to start in about ten minutes, Blaine had been nervous for the last forty. He was almost positive that Kurt no longer had circulation in his hand; he just wanted Sophie to do perfectly, he knew she would, but he could not help to worry.

"I think I'm going to go to the bathroom, get some air."

Kurt giggled, "You go do that, but hurry back, okay?"

"Of course." Blaine replied with a quick kiss of Kurt's cheek.

Blaine walked into the bathroom and saw his student, Aiden, hunched over the sink. He looked to be crying, or just finished crying. He was washing his face, but Blaine could tell from the redness around his eyes, that he had definitely been crying. Blaine stood, and looked for a moment, probably a bit too long, because Aiden quickly noticed him.

"Shit, Mr. Anderson, uh hi, I guess?" He ran a hair through his hair and worried his bottom lip.

"Hi Aiden, what's going on? Have you been crying?" Blaine reached out for him, not sure what he was reaching out for exactly but knowing that something was wrong, it was his natural instinct.

"No, I'm fine. What are you doing here anyway?"

"My niece, it's her first recital, and you?"

"My little sister. I was dragged along, well uh, I gotta get going."

"Are you sure you're okay, Aiden?"

"I said I was fine, Mr. Anderson." Aiden spat out. He trudged to the door, whipped it open, and slammed it behind him. Blaine was always good with his gut-feeling, and he could tell that something was wrong. Aiden was always so collected, always so confident. He couldn't help but see that as a mask now, a mask for something bigger, or maybe something darker. He'd have to ask around about his family life. It's not that he wanted to pry, he just wanted to make sure that Aiden was okay. He made his way back out of the restroom, trying to find his way back to his seat while subconsciously looking for Aiden.

* * *

><p>"She looked so beautiful up on that stage tonight, Kurt." Blaine said while unbuttoning his dress pants, he and Kurt were getting ready for bed. After the recital that had taken Sophie out for ice cream at Coldstone. She got her favorite; sweet cream and gummy bears. She was one of those kids, or people rather, that ordered the same thing every time she'd go to a certain place. She never enjoyed mixing it up, Blaine would do the same. But Kurt, well Kurt was an adventurous eater. He tried new things every place he went, Blaine usually ended up looking over to his plate in pure disgust.<p>

"She always looks beautiful, Blaine. Now come to bed."

"I know," Blaine lay down in the bed and cuddled up behind Kurt, letting his arms wrap around Kurt's waist; pressing him flush against him. He pulled the comforter up over both of their bodies, "I feel so lucky."

Kurt turned and pressed a baby kiss to Blaine's lips, "Why's that?" Kurt was now facing Blaine, his stomach was pressed against Blaine's stomach, or tummy as he liked to call it. Neither slept with shirts on, only boxer briefs, if that.

"You. You have supported me through so much, Kurt. I could never thank you properly for everything you've done, and because we have Sophie. She may not be ours, but I love her so much, and I love you for doing this with me."

Kurt didn't want to use words right now, so he brought his hand to the side of Blaine's face and pulled him in for a kiss, getting deeper as the lazy minutes passed by. Blaine slowly pulled away with a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips and then yawned.

"Blaine?"

Blaine muttered something disjointedly as a response.

"Is this it for us?"

Blaine perked up, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, is Sophie it? Or do you think we might, you know, have more kids someday, some that we can call our own?"

"Baby, of course I want to have more children with you, but when the time is right. We're still so young right now, hell, I'm only 23. We have plenty of time, okay?"

"Yeah, of course, I'm just so happy that you've thought about it."

"I think about it all the time."

"What do you think about, Blaine?"

Blaine pressed a small kiss to Kurt's forehead before he began; "I see us, living in a house, a little bigger than this one, painted white with pastel shutters. I see a picket fence, and even maybe a dog, preferably a husky dog with bright blue eyes. His name can be Flomar, because that means 'Somewhere' in Martian, and I've always thought that was to coolest dog name. I see me picking up our other little girl or boy from day care, while you pick up Sophie from school. Us getting home around the same time and making dinner together while our adorable children watch tv. I see me, making a mess of the kitchen while you faking an attitude with me. I see us talking about all of our days at the dining room table, and us laughing at ridiculous stories that our children tell us. I basically just see us happy and in love, every day of my life."

"Blaine…"

"I guess I overthink when I'm bored at work, what can you do?" Blaine shrugged.

"You. Are. Perfect."

Kurt smiled and smashed his face into Blaine's; his Blaine, forever.

"I know." Blaine said with a cheshire grin on his face. This earning a fake slap from Kurt.

* * *

><p>"Okay class, we are going to have a vote!" Blaine, or Mr. Anderson said to his class as he passed little scrapes of paper to his students sitting indian style on the floor of the stage. "We are voting on our end of the year musical! The choices are <em>Little Shop of Horrors, Godspell, South Pacific, <em>and _Beauty and the Beast_."

He took a look around the classroom, he was happy with how his students were reacting to the musical choices. He could see most of his students planning out the parts they wanted already by the dreamy looks on their faces. He hoped everyone would enjoy the part they got, auditions were the worst; he hated letting people down, especially his students. But he saw Aiden, off to the side, which was peculiar because he regularly sat with Max. He also noticed that Aiden hadn't even picked up his piece of paper to vote.

"Aiden, that includes you, come on, vote."

"No, Mr. Anderson." Aiden responded in a stubborn manner.

"Do you have a good excuse?" Blaine retorted.

"I'm not going to be in the musical anyways, so what does it matter?"

"Okay, see me after class, Aiden."

Blaine kept the rest of the class going, pushing Aiden to the back of his mind. The class talked about ideas for the musical, Blaine hadn't tallied up the votes yet or even looked at them for that matter, but it seemed like most people wanted _Godspell_. Blaine couldn't be happier, it would have also been his personal choice, but he wanted his students to feel like they had a voice. It was definitely a celebration show, and costuming would be easy. Basically just anything quirky, or from the 60's-70's era.

The bell just rang as he was in the middle of a sentence, but most students began packing their bags two minutes before the bell anyways. He saw Aiden headed for the door.

"Aiden? I said I wanted to talk with you after class."

"I can't be late, Mr. Anderson. I know you're probably trying to get a quick fuck in but my ride is already out front."

"Aiden, do not speak to me with such vulgarity. I want to know what's up with you; what's wrong, you're so disconnected lately."

"I really have to go, sorry." And he stormed out. Leaving Blaine even more confused.

* * *

><p>Blaine arrived home as quickly as possible, even forgoing a trip to Starbucks with Ellie to talk over details of the musical. He needed Kurt, he needed to ask him some advice. He arrived home and basically sprinted to the kitchen, his heart melted at the scene unraveling before his eyes. Sophie was popping blueberries one by one into pancake batter, and Kurt was spraying a pan to get ready to cook them.<p>

"Brea'fast for dinner Blaine! Kurt told me you'd love the pancakes because I maded 'em with love!"

"Maded 'em with love?" Blaine questioned, turning to Kurt, "Adorable, really." In a sarcastic tone.

"You love me."

"Yes, and I love that apron."

"Oh hush."

"Make me."

"Not now, Blaine."

"Yeah not NOW, Blaine!" Sophie bit back. She felt the need to be a part of every conversation, no matter the topic.

"Sophie, I think your new Angelina Ballerina came in from Netflix today, do you want to watch it before dinner?" Blaine asked.

"Yesyesyes!"

* * *

><p>"Where would we be without television?" Blaine asked, rolling up his sleeves to help Kurt dry the dishes.<p>

"I have no idea, but parenting would be a hell of a lot more difficult."

"So, I want to ask you something."

"Uh oh."

"No, no, I just need some- advice, I guess."

"Okay, I'm listening." Kurt put down the plate he was trying, turning to Blaine, to show that he was giving him his full attention.

"I have this student, and I'm so worried about him, it's like he's closed himself off all of a sudden, I think something may be going on at home, but I don't want to get anyone involved unless I'm sure." Blaine huffed out.

"Huh, right. Well, are musical theatre teachers allowed to assign writing assignments?"

"I don't see why not, where are you going with this?" Blaine quirked an eyebrow at the Kurt's proposition.

"Well, sometimes kids use acting or singing as an escape mechanism, I know I did. Maybe he's doing the same? And you know, it's not so one on one, he won't have to say anything to your face, it's kind of just like the paper and him. I'd give it a try."

"See, this is why I need you. I never would have thought of that."

"I'm always here for you." Kurt shrugged.

"Thank you, Kurt."

* * *

><p>Sophie was running around Kurt in circles with a towel wrapped around her neck, and her princess pajamas on yelling "I'm Cinderella Superhero here to save the world!" over and over, and over, and over again. Anyone else Kurt would have developed a headache the twelfth time around the living room, but Sophie? No, her adorable antics never sickened him. He looked over at Blaine sitting at the desk in the corner with the small reading lamp on. His glasses were perched on his nose, and Kurt wondered how he got his work done with this maniac running around the room. Patience, he supposed. "Come on Soph, time to wash your face and brush your teeth."<p>

"Didn't you hear me? My name is Cinderella Superhero!"

"Sophie, come on, it's time for bed." Kurt had gotten stern all of a sudden, it was a half an hour after her bedroom as it was."

"Kuuuuuuuuurt"

* * *

><p>Blaine turned around in his chair, "Kurt come on, clearly that is Cinderella Superhero, I don't know why you're calling her Sophie."<p>

**Mr. Anderson's Honors Musical Theatre Class**

**Writing Assignment #1**

**Prompt; In a detailed paragraph, I want YOU to tell me why you love acting, and what acting/performing in general does for YOU. Also, write what kind of characters you like to take on and why. This is personal, and you will not be presenting it to the class; unless of course you choose to.**

_Aiden Rooke_

_I love acting because it takes me away. It lets me be someone else, even for just 10 minutes. It feels good to get away from who I am, because sometimes I don't like who I am. It lets me get away from everything and just forget. While I am playing a character, I don't have to think about the chaos that awaits me when I come home every day, I don't have to think about anything. I specifically like to play emotional characters because it acts as a release for me. I can cry and let emotion overcome me, but it's as the character and not me, over the characters problems and not mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review, I love you guys~!<strong>


End file.
